The Curse Of Blossom
by Icebatofvalikinrrbz8
Summary: 3 Kingdoms that are hero kingdoms each with their own unique color and dragon rulers against 1 kingdom that is Dark and Evil. The queen of the dark kingdom wants revenge on her twin sister Becky the queen of Veliyone. How will Becky keep her daughter Blossom safe from harm? Find out in this first of many series. Rated T for language & violence. Pairs: 2 Reds, 2 Blues, 2 Greens
1. The Princess Of Veliyone

**Info Of Blossom's Family And Castle.**

* * *

**(Becky Akatsutsumi is the Mother of Blossom and Kasey. She is Queen of the Kingdom of Mikoes and Cherrion called Veliyone. Her Hair color is dark brown. Her eye color is Dark pink (Pykiedas). She is 30 years of age.**

**(Brandon Akatsutsumi is the Father of Blossom and Kasey. He is King of the Kingdom of Mikoes and Cherrion called Veliyone. His hair color is dark faint orange. His eye color is a blood red (Redroso). He is 34 Years of age.)**

**(Blossom Akatsutsumi is the Princess of the kingdom of Mikoes and Cherrion and is the daughter of Becky and Brandon. Her hair color is light orange. Her eye color is dark pink and her age is 8.)**

**(Kasey Akatsutsumi is the little sister of Blossom. Kasey does not have Pykiedas like Blossom, But she will try to learn it. Her eye color is Orange and hair is a light brown. She is 5 years old.)**

**(NOTE: All females have Pykiedas it is a sacred eye power given to the women from their gender dragon Cherrion. Only girls can have Pykiedas)**

**(Note: All males have Redroso it's another sacred eye power but given only to the men of the male dragon Mikoes.)**

**(Not all people from the kingdom of Mikoes and Cherrion have the eye sacred power from their gender dragon ruler when they are born. Some must learn it by other means.)**

**(Veliyone-The Kingdom Of Fire) Mikoes(Red) Cherrion(Pink)**

**Hi, my name is Blossom Akatsutsumi & I'm a princess (So is Kasey) of the city of Velly and of the castle Veliyone.**

**Mikoes and Cherrion are the dragon rulers of the castle. My father is king and my mother is queen, soon I will be queen of Velly and the kingdom Veliyone one day. Here's my story.**

**The Curse Of Blossom**

**Chapter 1- The Princess of Veliyone.**

* * *

**Blossom's POV. In The Castle.**

* * *

As I sat down to read a book about Cherrion, I noticed my mom was getting dinner ready. "Mom, can I please have some cookies before dinner?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

She replied. "Blossom my dear you know not to have any sweets before dinner."

My little sister Kasey is at the daycare center playing. Not sure why she can't see the games maybe because she's oh five years old. She has to be seven. These games are a tradition here in Velly. Every year it occurs. After the games are finished Kasey can then come home. At least I'm not there with her. She's so annoying.

"But I Love them mom. Please!?" I pleaded to her.

"Blossom your mother is right." My dad told me.

"Ok….I'll just wait" I sat down to wait for food as my mother and father left the room to talk in private.

"She is so adorable Brandon." My mother told my father.

"She has your looks, but my hair color." Dad said to mom, chuckling.

"Listen Brandon, I was wondering if Blossom could hold her first weapon."

"But honey what if she hurts herself?" Dad looked at mom with concern.  
Mother thought for a second, before replying.

"Her birthday is in two months anyways, I know the perfect gift for her, The Trone Red Dagger." My mother pulled it out and I of course was ears dropping.  
I saw the dagger it had a red tip and it was made out of black steel.

"Yes good idea my love." Dad said kissing her on the cheek as a guard appeared bowing in front of the King and Queen. I watched him to hear what he had to say.

"Your Highness the games are about to start," He said to my parents.

"How wonderful, Brandon the games are about to begin!" Mother said with excitement.

"I see should we let Blossom attend it?" Father asked.

"Not yet. I want her to experience it by sight first." She replied.

I wonder what the games are all about. I must see this. People gathered around in front of the castle and mom went over to her balcony to give an announcement about the games.

"People of Mikose and Cherrion the dragon games are about to begin. Please let the contestants be ready for an awesome battle. Contestants please bring all that you have trained for." She announced going back to her throne chair.

I then saw lady walk up to the balcony she was wearing a nice dress with white stripes on it and nice diamonds on the back of it that were pink. I believe she is Gin.

"Ladies and gentlemen I bring you the contestants for the games!" She said loudly as people begin cheering. "Our 1st combatant comes from the family of Jojo. He is 10 and is ready to go. Brick Jojo"  
The boy then bowed at my mother and father as they were watching. The crowd booed Brick. People didn't seem to like this boy. Wonder why. Brick has red eyes and orange hair and was wearing a red jacket and black pants with a cap on his head.

"Our next contestant is a girl whose parents died when she was born and lives with a foster family, her name is Berserk." _**(Story about Berserk's parents is a lie her age is 10)**_.

Gin announced at the people as Berserk bowed to my mother as people clapped for Berserk. She looked like me but with red eyes that's strange. Only men are suppose to have Redroso...how does Berserk have it then? She's not a male...I knew I had to ask mother and father about this.

"Next is Barco Hilo age seven." Gin said reading from her card. "Jen Banka age eight and Ben Haul age nine."

I sat and watch from the balcony. I wonder who is going to win this game this year. Last year it was that boy Brick. He seems to be very strong in hand to hand combat. I like that and hope one day I can be a strong warrior for my kingdom.

"First off is Brick Jojo VS Barco Hilo." Gin reads her card...She has brown hair and brown eyes and she a great friend of my parents...I even talk to her sometimes...she's the Queen Protector. Although she has a husband I never see him around.

"Come on Brick lets see what you can do." Barco said to him sticking his tongue out.

"You're not going to win this." Brick told him as he pulled out a dagger that was white and a red handle.  
He charges Barco with high speeds. Barco charges as well. Brick then tackles Bargo and holds his neck and cuts his face. Barco then taps out in surrender as Brick chokes him.

Gin yells,"Ladies and gents we have our 1st winner! Brick Jojo!" The crowd boos him yet again as he walks to his cage room.

"Our next battle is Jen VS Berserk." Gin announces.

Berserk and Jen make there way to the small arena for their fight. I'm still wondering why Berserk has Redroso. Berserk had an evil look on her face, and Jen looked scared. Something tells me this wasn't Berserk's first time battling.

* * *

**Berserk's POV**

* * *

"What's wrong Jen you scared of me?" I told her, taunting her.

"Why do you have Redroso instead of Pykiedas?" She asks me.

"That's none of your business Jen!" I yelled at her with my eyes glowing.

The Queen then replies to me. "Berserk you know it's against the rules to use your power. You will be disqualified." I didn't care I just wanted to hurt this girl. Jen charges me screaming and I stab her in the hip and kick her in the head. The bell rings and the lady with the cards speaks.

"The second battle has ended...wait no it hasn't." I was shocked to see Jen still had some fight in her.

"I'm not done yet Berserk!" She said to me in anger. I was waiting for her next move but she was just standing.

I guess she's waiting for me. I leap into the air and I aim for her head with my foot. She ducks out of the way making me land on the dirt. She then tackles me and slaps me 6 times. I got angry and charge at Jen Banka with my knife and stab her shoulder. But then she disappears in rose petals and stabs me and then kicks my head knocking me out for only a second.

"We have our second winner Jen Banka! Well one more fight and then we will have a triple threat next week!" The crowd cheers as I left home in disgust of loosing.

"I'm afraid there's been some changes. Barco and Ben forfeit so our champion is Jen Banka! Brick also forfeited." The crowd cheers for Jen Banka.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

* * *

I heard my sister just got home from daycare. I was proud for Jen Banka for winning, mother then told me why the 3 guys forfeited they didn't want to hurt Jen and plus she's the first female to win.

"BLOSSOM! I'M HOME!" Kasey yelled as she ran into my room. Oh how she annoys me.

"Blossom my dear, Kasey is home and would like to play with you." Mother told me. "OK." I said at mom. Sometimes I enjoy playing with Kasey but other times I don't because she hits me and tells mother and father that I was mean to her. She's such a liar, But I love her still and shes nice when she wants to be which makes me happy.

"Blossom and Kasey want some cookies?" Dad asked us. "Yes please!" We answered and ran to the kitchen to get our sweet treat.

* * *

**A/N: Hope You All enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think or how you think this series is going to go down!**


	2. The Dragon School

**Info Of Bubbles Family And Castle.**

* * *

**(Basra Gotokuji is the Mother of Bubbles. She is Queen of the Kingdom of Jorance and Caily called Lightronicy. Her Hair color is Blonde. Her eye color is sky blue (Stormayce). She is 29 years of age.)**

**(Baryon Gotokuji is the Father of Bubbles. He is King of the Kingdom of Jorance and Caily called Lightronicy. His hair color is Blonde. His eye color is navy blue (Stormayce). He is 32 Years of age.)**

**(Bubbles Gotokuji is the Princess of the kingdom of Jorance and Caily and is the daughter of Basra and Baryon. Her hair color is blonde. Her eye color is sky blue(Stormayce) and her age is 8.)**

**(NOTE: All females & All Males have Stormayce, it is a sacred body power given to the both genders dragon rulers to the people.)  
(This Power must be learned at night time when there are storm clouds.)**

**(Not all people from the kingdom of Jorance and Caily have the body sacred power from their gender dragon ruler when they are born. Some must learn it by other means and this is the way.(This Power must be learned at night time when there are storm clouds.)**

**(Lightronicy-The Kingdom Of Lightning.)**  
**Jorance(Navy Blue)**  
**Caily(Sky Blue)**

**Hi, my name is Bubbles Gotokuji and I'm a princess of the city of Beldenvar and of the castle Lightronicy. Jordance and Caily are the dragon rulers of the castle. My father is king and my mother is queen, soon I will be queen of Beldenvar and of the kingdom Lightronicy one day.**

**Chapter 2-The Dragon School.**

* * *

**Brick's POV**

* * *

I was at my house with my older brother Bricen , he is 14 and my father Berk. My father has black hair and a black beard with red eyes. Bricen and I got our looks from our mom who had orange hair and pink eyes...who is sadly deceased. I sat down with my brother Bricen to hear what dad has to say about my performance in the game today.  
He was pacing around thinking about my battle I had won.

"My...my son made a boy tao out!" He exclaimed. "Good job my boy your are learning well...too bad the games had to end today...oh well maybe next year you can enter and win like you did last year."

Father was very proud of me for almost killing that boy I would never do such a thing...I'm not evil like him...or my brother...who bullies me sometimes.

"Well dad he could have killed someone and just blamed it on someone else." Bricen, my brother says.

"No...That would not be good for Brick...we don't want him in the cellar right Bricen?" Dad laughed.

"Uh yea dad." my brother chuckles. He's been to jail before. Like 10 times...He steals mostly and even sometimes kills innocent kids...He's following in my father's footsteps...but I'm following in my mother's footsteps who was a great army member to the Queen when she was a teenager...and was good friends with Becky the Queen of this kingdom right now.

"Father?" I called my dad not looking into his eyes, but looking down.

"Yes I know it's school time. Let's go." I left with my dad to the dragon gate at the dragon school.

* * *

**Blossom's POV. (AT THE DRAGON SCHOOL.)**

* * *

Kasey and I were getting dropped off at school by mother on a horse.  
"You two have a good time at school." Mother told as she rode on home to Veliyone.

"Now Kasey try not to get into trouble alright?" I told my young sister.  
"Ok Blossom." She said and ran to her class.**  
**I walked in my class and saw 8 kids all talking loudly. One of them was in my seat. It was Berserk.  
"Um Berserk you're in my seat."

"Find another one looser." She said to me disgusted. I had enough of her stealing my seat for 4 days so I push her of my seat and sit down, seeing my friend Bubbles from the Lightronicy Kingdom.

Berserk yelled at me, "WHY YOU LITTLE!"  
The teacher then walked in her name is Keane...well we call her that or Teacher. "Children settle down please." She said to us but most of the kids weren't listening. They were talking loudly it got on my nerves. "KIDS!" That got their attention. "Now children if you would please open your books to page 45."  
We started to turn our pages in our math books. I'm good at math and I have the highest grade then any other of my class mates...the second being Brick...which I did not see him...must be running late. As Keane was talking about what problems we had to do for homework...Brick interrupts her by walking in late. He had a bruise under his eye.

"Well Brick decided to show up late once again." Keane said to the class.

"Listen mam I can explain." Brick started but was cut of by getting shooshed at by Keane.  
"Now Brick go to your seat and turn to page 45 and let me tell you what math problems you have for homework."

He sits in front of me and Bubbles sits next to me as well as another friend of mine she's from the Kingdom of Korstran. Her name is Buttercup. She's a tomboy and is friends with Bubbles and I. Apparently she doesn't like school to much, but she enjoys eating and well playing sports. She hates to wear dresses and she's wearing shorts right now. Her hair color is a nice black/light purple white. She signs and asks me, "When is this going to be over?"

"As soon as it is 9:30 Buttercup." Bubbles answers her.

Across the room were 3 girls. Berserk and with two others who looked like Bubbles and Buttercup...but were wearing punkish school outfits and darker eyes...seems they have the dark eye colors represented by the male dragons of their kingdom, very strange.

"So Berserk what we gonna do?" The blonde asked her.

"I don't know Brat...but we will think of something to do." Brat is the blondes name, but who's the other raven hair girl?  
"No need to worry Brat...we will do this 100% correctly" She told her.  
"Ok Brute...and I won't try the screw it up this time." So her names Brute...Brat is from the Kingdom where Bubbles lives.**(Litghtronicy-The Kingdom of Lightning.) **And Brute is from the kingdom where Buttercup lives. **(Korstran-The Kingdom Of Energy.) **And Berserk is from the Kingdom where I live. **(Veliyone-The Kingdom Of Fire.) **Could they possibly be forming a team?...I hope not.

"So ummm you must be Blossom right?" The boy with the red cap asks me.

"Oh hi there...Brick...umm yea I'm Blossom...the princess of Veliyone. My mother is Queen of the castle." I said to him with a smile.  
"Well my buddies should be coming soon." He told me looking at the door to enter the class.

"Why are they late?" I asked him.

"They like to walk to school. One of them comes from the kingdom Lightronicy and the other from Korstran.  
Boomer is the blonde from Lightronicy and Butch from Korstran." He said to me.  
"That's nice."  
He looked toward Berserk who was laughing as Brute farted...jeez...so immature...I mean my sister Kasey does that to my face...so gross.

"Well looks like they're having a blast." Brick said chuckling.

"Was that suppose to be a joke Brick?" I ask him.

"Yup...get it...blast...as in blasting the farts out." He chuckles and I laugh at that. Brick is so funny...and cute...those red eyes...I can't stop staring into them...I feel like there staring into my soul...calling my name.

"Blossom?" Brick snaps his fingers at me and I come back to reality.

"Oh sorry about that."

"It's ok." Butch and Boomer then walked in.

"You two are late...30 minutes late." Our Teacher tells them furiously.

"Sorry mam we just like to walk here." Boomer said to our teacher.

"Get to your seats now!" She yelled at him and Butch.

"Yes mam." They both replied.

"See you at lunch Princess." Brick said to me as he walked to Boomer and Butch's table.

"So Bubbles you want to hang out later today?" I asked her.

"Oh sure I would love too!" She exclaimed.

"How about you Buttercup?" She asked her.

"Alright." She said in response as she put her feet on the table.

"Teacher! Buttercup has her feet on the table!" Brute yelled to our teacher and Buttercup gave her a mean look.  
Brute just responded by her hands glowing green with energy and giving Buttercup an evil stare. Something tells me these two know each other very well and don't like each other at all.

"Buttercup please don't do that." Keane said to her and wrote out our math homework we had to do for tonight on the board.  
"Sorry." Buttercup said as she chewed on her pencil and put her feet back on the floor. "You know what girls...I got to meet a friend today, I told her I would see her today so maybe tomorrow and I'll invite her over." Buttercup told us.

"That sounds great BC." Bubbles said. "And you know what...I got a friend to meet also."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Maylu Sakurai." Bubbles said.

"My friend is named Sonia Strumm...do you got one Blossom?" Buttercup asked as she put her pencil down.

"Uhhhh...no...but I'll plan on tonight." I lied...Mom never lets me go out of the castle to meet new people.

"Awww it's ok Blossom. I think Maylu and Sonia are going to bring her here to school." Bubbles said and continued, "She lives in the same Kingdom as you do and her name is Iris."

"Really?" I asked Bubbles.

"Yup." She answers giving me a big smile. I can't wait to meet Iris. I smile back.

"Well then looks like we have a great friend meeting tomorrow huh Blossom." Buttercup said as she got out of her seat...but then she noticed the 3 punk girls were gone. She walked back to me and Bubbles.  
"Hey girls...I don't like the looks of this. Those girls across from us just left...I think I heard them about doing something like a prank or something."

"Uh oh." Bubbles said.

"Well where do you think they went?" I asked BC.

"I don't know...but we should keep an eye out on them." She said to both me and Bubbles and sat back down.

* * *

**A/N: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLZ REVIEW :D and the Punks(Not the Powerpunkgirls Z Yet...they are punk style girls who have not formed the team yet.) have an evil plan...what is it?**


	3. Berserk's Eyes

**Info Of Buttercup's Family And Castle.**

* * *

**(Bolly Matsubara is the Mother of Buttercup and Dai. She is Queen of the Kingdom of Kolma and Tanas. Her Hair color is Black. Her eye color is Lime green (Forthanas). She is 32 years of age.)**

**(Bersto Matsubara is the Father of Buttercup and Dai. He is King of the Kingdom of Kolma and Tanas. His hair color is Black. His eye color is Dark forest green (Forthanas). He is 35 Years of age.)**

**(Buttercup Matsubara is the Princess of the kingdom of Kolma and Tanas and is the daughter of Bolly and Bersto. Her hair color is Black. Her eye color is light green(Forthanas). She is 8 years old.)**

**(Dai Matsubara is the older brother of Buttercup and is a skilled swordsman. He has dark greenish hair and has dark forest green eyes.(Forthanas).  
He is 14 years old.)**

**(Korstran-The Kingdom Of Energy)  
Kolma(Dark Green)  
****Tanas(Light Green)**

**(NOTE: All females & All Males have Forthanas it is a sacred hand power given to the both genders dragon rulers.)**

**(Not all people from the kingdom of Kolma and Tanas have the hand sacred power from their gender dragon ruler when they are born. Some must learn it by other means.) **

**Hi there my name is Buttercup Matsubara & I'm a princess of the city of Frein and of the castle Korstran. Kolma and Tanas are the dragon rulers of the castle. My father is king and my mother is queen, soon I will be queen of Frein and the kingdom Korstran one day.**

**Chapter 3-Berserk's Eyes.**

* * *

***At Lunch Time* Buttercup's POV**

* * *

I sat with my friends Bubbles and Blossom getting ready to eat our lunch.  
We have an hour lunch so when were finish we can play outside.  
"So Bubbles what did you get?" I asked her seeing that she has a bag.

"Oh my mother made it for me. It's lemon tea with a hint of a leaf pepper and I also have pudding and a sandwich with green lettuce and eggs and bacon.

"Wow sounds yummy especially the pudding." Blossom says eyeballing the pudding.  
"I have my own pudding." She says and pulls it out and it's a choclate strawberry flavor pudding. "What do you have Buttercup?".

"I have salad and a burger." I replied.

"Nice." Bubbles says when out of nowhere those punk girls showed up and push Randy off his seat.

"Hey this is my seat!." Randy said.

"Not anymore looser." Berserk pushes him down again and sits in his spot.

"Well that's just unfair." I told my friends.

"Yea...someone should teach her a lesson." Blossom said as she walked to Berserk.

"Blossom don't do it!" Bubbles yelled out in fright and covered her eyes. I just sat and watched while eating.

Blossom taps her shoulder. "Hey Berserk."

"Oh it's you." She says in disgust.

"Why did you push randy down!?" She asks her.

"Because Blossom I can." Berserk just sits their not paying attention and eats.  
Blossom slaps her food out into an ant pile.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Berserk got up from her bench and was now staring at Blossom. "What the hell was that for Blossom!?"

"You should no better not to mess with kids and be a bully!" Blossom yelled in her face.  
I was enjoying this.

"So?" Berserk says not looking at Blossom as Brute and Brat stand next to Berserk.

That's when I knew Blossom needed backup. I step in.

"Hey now...we don't want to start something here." I said to them all.

"We don't care Butterbrain." Brute says to me.

"Yea we weren't gonna do anything to your friend." Brat explains.

"Can I have my seat back now?" Randy asks out of the blue.

"NO!" All 4 of us yelled at him and Blossom looked like she was sorry for Randy.  
Randy just stands their watching.

"Even if we did do something to your friend we wouldn't mean it Buttercup." Brute says to me.  
"Just leave...or else." I said to them as my arms glowed with Forthanas.

And with no word the 3 girls left to another table. "Hey thx Buttercup." Randy said to me.

"No problem but it was Blossom who went to your defense first." I said and went back to my seat.

"Here. You can sit here now Randy." Blossom told him with a smile. "I won't let those girls hurt you." She said to him.

He blushed. "Oh thanks Blossom...I can always count on you."  
Blossom sat back down in her seat next to Bubbles who finished eating.

"So how it go?" Bubbles asks.

"It went alright. If I didn't get in their Blossom could've gotten hurt or something." I said to her.  
"Well I'll be meeting you 2 at the playground." Bubbles then runs to the playground where she sees Boomer.

"Hello their Bubbles." He says to her.

"Hi Boomer...want to play tag?" She asks him with a big BIG smile.

"Uhhh sure." He response and he tags her and runs off.

"I'm gonna get you Boomer!" She yells after him.

"Hey...thx for backing me up BC." Blossom says to me.

"Hey no problem it's what friends do right?" I asked her finishing up my food.  
"Yea."  
"Wanna go play tag with Bubbles and Boomer?" I ask.

"Sure." She says and we both go to the playground where we see Brick and Butch also playing tag.

* * *

**Brute's POV**

* * *

Man I really wanted to punch that stupid raven hair girl in the face. Dammit! Well maybe next time I'll take a bite of her.  
"So Berserk what do we do know?" I asked her.

"We're going to meet my mother...the Queen Of the Dark Kingdom Silorece. Come with me." Berserk said to us and we flew with her. As we flew to Berserk's mothers evil and dark castle we noticed there was no sunlight and it was just almost past lunchtime and there was a moon only and dead trees.

"Well girls here we are." Berserk opened the castle doors and it was very dark and candles were lit up.  
"Hello!?" Brat yelled.  
A figure appeared in front of us. "Berserk...are these your friends?" The figure asked us.  
"Yes mother they are my friends." Berserk answered the figure and bowed.

"Welcome you two." She said and we saw a pale skin with orange hair wearing a black dress with dark pink eyes. "My name is Darksenter and I am queen of the dark kingdom."

"Ummm yes your majesty we were wondering how did Berserk get Redroso?" Brat asked Darksenter.

"Ahh yes...it's a wonderful story. It happened years ago when Berserk was just born in this very room."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK! Darksenter's POV**_

* * *

_"Isn't she great Radarl?" I said to my husband.  
_  
_"Yes she is my love." He said to me and touches Berserk's light orange hair._

"If only she could have Redroso." I said to him...I lay my baby on a small table.

_"I'm ready Radarl."  
_  
_"Yes my dear." My husband got on his knees._

I close my daughters eyes as she sleeps soundly and walk to my husband.

_"Just remember I will always love you my dear Darksenter." My husband said as he stabbed himself in the stomach._

_"And I will always love you Dradarl." I kiss him deeply on the lips and my fingers go to his right eye. I pierce his eyeball and he screams in pain as I rip it out of it's socket. He covers his right eye with his hand. I walk over to my baby Berserk and place the eye in her right eye as my hand glows over it. "The first eye is placed."  
_  
_"I will do the honors." He sticks his finger inside his left eye and rips out without wincing in pain and he gives me his left eye and I walk to Berserk and place the eye over her left eye and my hand glows over it red._

"It is finished...you know what you must do." I said as a tear went down my cheek.

_"To fully activate the power I must draw blood onto the baby's eyes and you must kill me."_

I lead him to our child as he can't see and I cut his wrists and two blood drips drop on our child's eyes. She cries as she is frighten of what's going on. I hug her and I get my sword and walk to my husband with the baby seeing him.  
"I love you." I said to him.

_"I love you." He said to me and I slash his face in half killing it him and my daughters eyes glow red and she stops crying and is happy. __I walk to the tower with my child up to the tower and see her new eye power unleashed._

* * *

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!" Brat and Brute said in unison.

"Yes indeed." I told my daughter's friends. "So you two want to join this kingdom?"

"Hell yea!." Brat says loudly. "Sure." Brute says.

I smile evilly. "Excellent."

* * *

***At school after lunch with Kean's class for English.* Blossom's POV**

* * *

"The pig jumped and he fell." I read the sentence.

"So Blossom is that correct?" Teacher asked me.

"Yes." I told her.

"Very good Blossom...now Brick read the second one and tell me if it's wrong or right."

I smiled at Brick. Randy saw this and gave me a stare. _**"What's his problem?"  
**_I though to myself.

"Uhhh incorrect?" Brick questioned and I didn't even get to hear what the sentence was.

"Correct Brick." I noticed Berserk,Brat and Brute were skipping. I didn't see them at all after lunch. They never skip wonder why they did today.

"Bubbles can you do numbers 3 and 4 please." Keane asked Bubbles.

"Sure thing Miss!...uhhh The cow moon jumped over the...incorrect...the Bird flew up high...correct."

"Very good Bubbles." Keane was very happy. Now it was Buttercups turn.

"Your turn Buttercup."

"Uhhhh the bird sang a song...correct...uhhh...the bird on landed...incorrect."  
She was right.

"Nice one Buttercup."Teacher said to her.

"Thanks you Keane." BC said happily.

"Okay now let's give Boomer a try." Teacher said to us as we looked at Boomer.

"Okay...ummm...the chicken laid an egg...incorrect." Oops Boomer was wrong on that one.  
"Try again Boomer." Teacher said to him.

"Correct?" He questioned himself.

"That is right Boomer. Okay class you need to numbers 1-10 on page 12 for homework and if anyone else doesn't do it besides Blossom and Bubbles you all get double work and that includes you too Buttercup.." Keane says.

The class groans.

"Are you kidding me!? I do my work Keane!" BC yelled and got out of her seat.  
Buttercup has an attitude, from her parents. I giggle.

"Excuse me young lady!?" Teacher was now annoyed.

"Nothing." Buttercup said and sat back down on her chair.

"That's what I though." She replied back and sat on in her desk. "You guys have the rest of the class to talk."

"Nice one Buttercup." Butch said to her winking. "I've would have done the same thing."

"Oh...thanks Butch." Oh my I saw BC Blushing.

"No problem." Butch said and they do a fist bump.

I then noticed the punk girls were back...but they entered the bathroom.

I decided to follow them. Big mistake.

* * *

**OH NO WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!?**


	4. The Icebats

**The Curse of Blossom**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Ice Bats.**

**My POV(My name is Anthony)**

* * *

It was very cold here up in the mountains...well that's how it's suppose to be...every year...no such thing as warm up here...I am an Icebat...or Ice batman. My name is Anthony and I live in these mountains in a castle with other people including my girlfriend Rachiel. I am 14 and she is 15. Our power is manly Ice. but we can use Hot Ice/Dry Ice or Liquid Nitrogen which is the most power fullest cold in the world. Also we are warriors trained in the battle of Swords,Shields,Armor and great weapons we can forge out of Ice.  
I am allies with all 3 kingdoms. except for the dark kingdom...and Hell. Satan is my main enemy but his son Jordan is the worst of all...I've been having battles with him ever since I was 6. He has fire I have Ice...why do you think we hate each other so much...I won't stop fighting him until he is dead...or if I'm dead...Rachiel really hates to see me go and fight Jordan...but I have too...to kill him...and destroy his father Satan which is not possible...but I could freeze him for all eternity.

"Anthony." Rachile calls me.

"Yes dear?" I reply back. Rachiel has long black hair and a pale skin tan. She has brown eyes she doesn't wear a mask like I do. We plan on visiting Veliyone later today to see Becky and Brandon and their daughter Blossom who I am friends with.  
"We going soon?" She asks me.

"Later. I'm surprised no word from Hell." I said.

My Girlfriend laughs and says, "Well duh...they know they're outnumbered...Why would they just come out to get their asses kicked?" She asked me. I chuckled at that.

"Right." She sits next to me on the snow near the castle doors.

"So how cold is out here?" She asks me. "About -90 degrees." I told her.

"To us that feels like 40 degrees." She says and I nod. "Correct." I got a call from Becky the Queen of Veliyone...and it was a bad call. "Let's go Rachiel to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Blossom is hurt...badly." I said as we flew off to Velly.

* * *

**This is what happened after chapter 3 (No** **POV)**

* * *

Blossom was ears dropping on the 3 girls. "Listen Brat we will get back at her." Berserk said to Brat.

"Yea but if we get in trouble?" She asked whining.

"Hush it Brat!" Brute yelled.

"Wait...I feel someone is in here with my eyes." Berserk says.

Blossom gasps softly and hears footsteps approaching the stall where she is hiding.

"Oh no." Berserk opens it and sees Blossom.

"Oh hello their Blossom." She grabs Blossom by the throat and drags her to the a sink."WHAT WERE YOU DOING EARS DROPPING!?" Berserk asked very mad at Blossom and bangs her head on the sink.

"AH...LOOK I'M SORRY!"

"Sorry's not good enough." Brute says and kicks Blossom in the ribs.

"Let's teach this ugly hag a lesson." Brat says as she uses Stormayce all over her body and zaps Blossom and she screams in pain.

"This will teach you not to ears drop on us." Berserk says and holds Blossom down on the ground. She punches her in the face making her nose bleed.

"Drag her to the toilet!." Berserk ordered her friends.

They drag Blossom and shove her head in the toilet with pee in it. "Smash the lid down!" Berserk orders again.  
Brat holds Blossom's head and Brute slams the lid down on Blossom 5 times.

"Ok that's enough." Berserk told them. Berserk's hand then started to glow red and lightning appeared. "This spell Blossy is called Dragonsafarice. A spell that belongs to Lightronicy but Mikoes and Cherrion adopted the spell and made some changes to it...like it's red color and it's burn feeling when it strikes!" She strikes it on Blossom's leg and it goes through her leg making a big hole in her skin and you can see the bone and blood leaking out.

Blossom screams loudly and Brute slams her head down on the tile floor making it crack.

"Were done girls." Berserk said.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU BITCH!" Brute yells and walks out of the bathroom with Brat and Berserk as they laugh.

* * *

**At Velly in the castle's Hospital. Becky's POV**

* * *

I was looking at my daughter who was laying in the hospital bed sleeping...who got hurt badly in school by 3 girls. How dare they hurt my princess.  
Anthony and Rachiel walk in.

"Hi." Rachiel says to me.

"Is she ok?" Anthony ask me.

"Yea is she?" Rachiel asked.

"I'm afraid not." Brandon sits next to me.

"My dear...she will be ok...I promise." He hugs me and kisses my cheek and wipes my tears away. We healed Blossom's leg wound and it is now back to normal. Now she just needs to rest up for a while.

"Mom?" Blossom awakes and I gasp and run to her and hug her.

"My sweet baby girl is awake!" I said crying. Brandon walks over and holds my hand.

"Dad?

"I'm here darling." He said.

"When can I come home daddy?" Our Daughter asks.

"As soon as you're rested up." Brandon said with a smile.

"But I want to go now." Blossom says with a little whine.

"I'll ask the nurse."I said and walked to the counter to ask the nurse if my little princess could come home.

"Well your majesty I guess she can." She told me. I was very glad to hear this. I went to Brandon and told him our daughter can now go home.

"Can you walk fine?" Brandon asked Blossom.

"Yes sir." She replied and walks out of the hospital room.

"Now my dear go get changed." I told her.

"Yes mother." She runs up the castle stairs and goes to her room to change.

"Listen Brandon...I was thinking we should just home school Blossom and Kasey."

"Well since you're scared of Blossom getting hurt again, I think we can arrange that."

My husband hugs me. "She will be fine...I promise."

"I love you my King." I hug him tightly.

Blossom came down with Kasey."Girls we have a plan for you." I told them.

"We were thinking of home schooling you." Brandon says.

"Why papa?" Kasey asks.

"Well you see we just don't you girls to get hurt." I said kneeling down and touching Kasey's hair. I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"We will try to be careful." Blossom tells me.

"Look if you get hurt like this again Blossom...we're home schooling both of you...no questions asked..understood?" I tell my girls.

"Yes mommy." Blossom and Kasey said in unison and they ran back upstairs to play.

* * *

**Darksenter's POV**

* * *

It was getting a bit late and my daughter has not return from school yet...It's 7 right now and she needs to be here for dinner time. I saw her walk into my castle. "And where were you my darling?" I ask her demanding an answer.

"Ummm mother I was just hanging out with my friends." She tells me. I can sense that she isn't telling me the whole story.

"I know you're hiding something from me. What is it? You can tell mommy."

"Umm well you see...I met this boy...at school and his name is Bricen. He's 14 mother."

Ah...my girl has met a boy. "Does this boy interest you?"

"Yes mommy." Berserk goes over to the table for dinner.

"I made your favorite...dark blood liver of a wolf and lemon juice on the side." She gasps in excitement and starts digging in. "Slow down Berserk." I chuckle.

"Sorry mom its just that I'm hungry." Oh my...she's talking with food in her mouth.

"Well darling you should go back to your foster parents after this."

"I will...and don't worry mom...the secret is safe with me." Berserk tells me as she finishes eating.

"Good girl." I said as I clean her plate. No one knows I have a daughter...well at least not yet.

"Bye mom! Love you!" Berserk runs out the door and heads back to Velly.

I sit down on my throne chair. My monsters open their eyes.

"My lord...it's been a while." Kran, the leader of the beasts walks to me.

"Yes it has." I reply. "Go see what Becky is up too."

"Yes my majesty." He howls and 2 of his friends follow Kran out the gates of my kingdom to spy on Becky. The dragon ruler is named Dragoloes. He is all black and has red eyes like Mikoes...they are brothers.

* * *

***With Berserk and her foster parents* Berserk's POV**

* * *

As I walk through my fake parents door. They were mad. I didn't care about these losers and my real mom didn't either.

"BERSERK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" My dad calls me.

"Where were you miss?" He asks me angry.

"I was at the park."

"You no better not to be at the park during dinner time!" My fake mother yells in my face.

"Look dad...mom I already ate."

"Where did you eat at?" Mom asks me.

"At a restaurant with my friends." I lied.

"And who paid?" Dad asks me.

"My friends." I lie again.

"You will tell us where you are when you leave this house UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes!" I said to him in a mean tone.

"What did you say?" He taunts me.

"I said YES!" I yell in my fake father's face.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT!" My fake mother slaps me hard and that just made me boil.

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO SAY SIR TO ME AND MAM TO YOUR MOTHER!"  
Dad yells at me. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG LADY!"

"No." I said to them.

"What?" They ask me.

"NO!" I yell and fire comes out of my body and it burns my fake parents for only 3 seconds.. I smiled. Now they were really mad at me.

"WHY DID YOU BURN US!?" Then my real mother appears. My fake father was now scared of who was standing in front of him. "Who...are...you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare." She says and pushes him to the wall and stabs him and uses her eye power and then my fake mother reaches for a knife and runs to my real mother.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" She yells but my mother grabs her by the throat and chokes her making her drop the knife and go to her knees.

Darksenter uses Pykiedas on her and on my fake father. All I could see was my mother's eyes glowing pink and the look on my fake parents faces. They were scared and didn't know what was going on. I just sit and watch on how my real mother kills them...SNAP! Both of my fake parents neck snaps and they lie dead on the floor...my mother just killed my fake parents in front of me. I smiled.

"AWESOME MOMMY!" I run to her and hug her.

"It's time to go home my child." She teleports me back to the dark castle.

* * *

_**A/N: REVIEW! AND HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED CHAPTER 4!**_


	5. EVIL TEAM FORMED?

**The Curse Of Blossom**

* * *

**Chapter 5-EVIL TEAM FORMED!**

**The Next Day At School(Bubbles's** **POV****)**

* * *

As I sit with Blossom and Buttercup, I get my homework out. "So Blossom, Buttercup? Did you do your homework?"

"I did." Blossom answers.

"I also did." Buttercup says. Wow I couldn't believe it, Buttercup actually did her work.

"Blossom how is your leg?" I ask her.

"It's all better thanks to my parents." She tells me smiling. Maylu and Sonia arrive.

"Hello Bubbles." Maylu tells me as she sits down next to me.

"Hi best friend!" I yell and hug Maylu. Maylu has a red light hair color.

"Hey girl what's up?" Sonia asks Buttercup giving her a handshake that they came up with. Sonia has a purple hair color.

"I'm good." Buttercup tells her putting her feet on the table. Now Maylu does have Stormayce, But she can activate it and unactivate it. Her normal eye color is dark brown.  
Sonia has green eyes and was born with Forthanas like Buttercup. Maylu was not born with Stormayce but she learned it already.

"So where's Iris?" Blossom asks.

"She's right here." Iris tells Blossom and she had Pink eyes like hers and has light brown hair and is wearing a pink shirt with a white skirt and leggings with black shoes.

"So you're Iris." Blossom tells her.

"Yup that's me. And you must be Blossom?"

"Yup." Blossom shakes her hand.

"AWWW ISN'T THIS GREAT YOU GUYS!" I yell out in excitement. We looked at the door and saw 3 boys. They weren't Butch, Brick or Boomer. I never seen them before. Now the other boys come in. The 6 boys were talking to each other.

"Seems they know each other." Blossom says.

"So Chaud how is everything?" Brick asks him. Chaud has white hair with black underneath and he also has Redroso.

"Everything's good man." Brick answered.

"So Lan I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later today?" Boomer Asks the brown hair boy. His name is Lan and he had Stormayce which means he's from my kingdom.

"Sure." He said.

Maylu whispers into my ear. "He's cute."

"Yo Geo how's my buddy doing?" Butch greets his friend Geo by giving him an manly hug and a handshake. He had brown hair and green eyes. He has Forthanas like Butch which also means he's from Buttercup's kingdom. They all sit down together at a table.  
Buttercup put her feet down as soon as she sees our substitute teacher. Looks like Keane is not here today.

"Alright class if you would plz get your math books out and do pages 230-232 all."  
The class groans.

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

* * *

I got my math book out and started to turn to the pages I needed to do.

"Hey man I was thinking those girls over their." Lan points to where Bubbles is sitting.

"Yea..." I say to my best friend.

"We should totally ask them if they want to hang out with us." Lan states.

"Good idea Lan." Chaud says.

"Yea man and we should get to know those girls." Geo tells to us all.

"Well the cherry head Is mine." Lan says pointing at the girl with red hair.

"Don't be a perv dude." Chaud tells Lan.

"Sorry." Lan said and lays his head down on his math book.

"I don't want to this crap math work." Butch says and crosses his arms.

"Yea me either." Geo does the same.

"Well you guys better or remember we could get in trouble." Brick states.

"We don't care." Butch and Geo say in unison.

"Well I'm doing it." I told them.

"Looks like we're getting good grades while you two fail." Chaud tells them.

"Fine we will do it, right Geo?" Butch asks him.

"Yea." Geo starts to open his math book.

* * *

**Maylu's POV**

* * *

All 6 of us were trying to figure out the problems. I'm not really good at math so I ask Bubbles for help.

"See was that hard?" Bubbles asks me.

"No." I tell her. It started to rain. Oh how I love the rain. "Isn't the rain pretty girls?"

"Yes it is." Blossom says smiling. The Bell rings for lunch and we 6 girls walk out to the 6 boys were behind us.

As we got our food and sat at the benches to eat. We saw the boys sitting all together eating.

"So Iris how come I haven't seen you in Velly?" Blossom asked Iris.

"Well Blossom I live out in the city. " Iris states.

"Oh well could I invite you over to the kingdom Veliyone Today?" Blossom asks hoping Iris would say yes.

"That would be great Blossom." Iris smiles.

"So Bubbles can I visit your kingdom?" I ask her.

"Sure." She replies with a smile.

"Sonia's already been to my kingdom." Buttercup said.

"Uh oh...it's those punk girls again." Sonia said pointing to the three girls.

"What are they up to?" Buttercup asks.

"Yo girls." The boys walk up to us all 6 of them.

"Hello boys." Blossom says to them.

"Hey do you guys know what those punk girls are doing?" I ask.

"Nope." Lan says putting his arms behind his head. "Well if you need anything come ask me." Lan told me winking at me. I blushed.

"Hey Maylu you ok?" Bubbles ask me.

"Yea yea I'm fine." I tell her. "Let's just see what the 3 girls are up to."

We watch them.

* * *

**Berserk's POV**

* * *

Brat and Brute were talking about how much they hate their counterparts: Bubbles and Buttercup. Well if you think about it...Blossom and I are counterparts. I'm like the evil version of her. Brat like the evil version of Bubbles and Brute like the evil version of Buttercup. Makes sense doesn't it? "We will show them we are more powerful then they are." I said with an evil tone.

"HELL YEA!" Brat yells.

"Shut it Brat kids might here you." Brute commanded Brat to shut it.

"Listen girls...lets form a team...the 3 of us." I told them leaning against a tree crossing my arms.

"That's sounds awesome!" Brat yells again.

"SHHHH!" Brute tells in Brats face.

I chuckle. "I'm serious."

"Well what will our team name be?" Brat asks quietly.

"The Powerpunk Girls Z" I tell them. "I will be the leader."

"Can I be the one that's like ummm the stupid one?" Brat ask. Ah she already is.

"Yes you can." I tell her smiling.

"I guess that makes me the tough one of the group." Brute states.

"Well Brute we are all tough." I remind her that I and Brat are very strong as well.

"True." She tells me.

"Let's go cause some trouble at school." I flew off with them to the school building.

* * *

**Iris's POV**

* * *

"Let's go girls." I went to the school building with Sonia and Maylu.

"We're going too." Blossom tells me.

"No." I tell her.

"Stay here." Sonia tells Buttercup.

"It's ok we got this." Maylu implies.

"I don't want to stay." Buttercup said to herself.

"We have too." Blossom tells her.

"But why? So you won't get hurt again?" Buttercup then walks off to the school building.

"HEY BUTTERCUP WAIT!" Bubbles runs after her.

I stop with Maylu and Sonia seeing the 3 girls bulling a girl.

"HEY WHERE IS THE MONEY!? Brute grabs the girl's collar.

"I DON'T KNOW I SWEAR!" The girl tells her.

"Well then we'll just beat it out of you." Berserk told the girl in her ear and I saw a knife being pulled out.

"STOP!" I yell and tackle Berserk into the locker. Maylu and Sonia soon followed behind me. Maylu pushes down Brat and pulls her hair.

Sonia kicks Brute and throws her into a locker and stuffs her in there and locks it. Brute then punches the locker and it breaks. Sonia gasps. Brute jumps onto Sonia and punches her in the face.

"SONIA!" Maylu zaps Brute off and she runs to Sonia's aid who has a bloody nose and cheeks all bruised.  
"Can you get up." Maylu helps her up.

"MAYLU BEHIND YOU!" I yell at her. Brat shoves Maylu to the ground and pushes Sonia into the wall Sonia punches Brat in the face and I kick Brat into a locker and she goes to her knees breathing hard and spits blood out. I go over to Berserk who was still a little disoriented. I kick Berserk in the stomach, I then throw her into a locker and slam the door on her making her knock out. Maylu was on the ground crawling to a empty classroom. The girl was watching us. She had brown hair and orange eyes.

"Take my hand." She then takes my hand and I take her back outside.

"Brat get over here!" Brute yells.

"Coming!" Brat slaps Maylu hard and goes to Brute's aid trying to wake up Berserk.

"Dammit!" Sonia wipes off blood from her nose. It looked fractured.

"Here give me your nose." Sonia leans into my face and I place my hand on her messed up nose and use the spell: Dragons Heart. To heal it.

"Thanks." She says to me.

"Welcome." Maylu walks over to us. We see the punks carrying Berserk out of the school. "Looks like they won't be back for some time." I tell them. Buttercup and Bubbles walk in.

"What happened?" Bubbles asks.

"We took care of the Punks." Maylu tells her.

"How?" Buttercup asks.

"By kicking their butts!" Sonia replies still holding her nose.

"Yea. We took care of them." I said.

"KASEY!" Blossom runs to the girl.

"Is she your sister?" I ask.

"Yes she is." She tells her.

"Blossom those girls saved me." Kasey points to me.

"You...you did Iris?"

I nod. "We took care of her. Got her safe from those bullies.

"Thank you."

"No Problem my friend." I shake her hand and hug her. "We're going to be best friends aren't we Blossom?"

"Yes." She says with a smile. The bell rings and it's the end of lunch.

"See you in class."

"You too." Blossom tells me and goes to her sister Kasey.

* * *

**After School At Bubbles Kingdom Lightronicy(Bubble's POV)**

* * *

"MOM! IM HOME!" I yell out for my mother in the castle. "I GOT NO HOMEWORK!" Where could my mother be? "DADDY!"..."MAMA!"

"Sorry Bubbles." My mother tells me. "I was making dinner and you know it's loud in there." She hugs me.

"I brought a friend over...her names Maylu Sakurai." Maylu walks up to me and my mother.

"Hello your highness." Maylu bows down in front of my mother.

"I finally get to see you. My daughter has been talking a lot about you...like how you both are so in common."

"Yup that's me." Maylu smiles.

"Let's go and have dinner. It's ready." Mom said.

"OK!" I yell happily and walk to dinner with Maylu.

* * *

**At the Kingdom Of Korstran(Buttercup's POV)**

* * *

I finally got home after a tough boring day at school. "MOM! DAD! I BROUGHT MY FRIEND OVER!" I yell at them.

"Oh hello Sonia." My dad says.

"Good to see you Sonia. Would like something to drink?" Mom asks her.

"Uhh no thanks your highness." She says and goes to my room. I follow her.

"IF YOU TWO ARE HUNGRY JUST LET ME OR DAD KNOW!" Mom yells.

"So want to play a game." I ask Sonia.

"Arm wrestle?" She asks.

"Yea." We got on my bed and started to arm wrestle.

* * *

**In Veliyone (Blossom's POV)**

* * *

I enter the castle with Kasey and my new friend Iris.

"Wow this is pretty." She tells me.

"Yea. It is." I tell her.

"Ah Blossom, Kasey how was your day at school?"

"It was great mommy!" Kasey yells. "Iris saved me from the 3 girls."

"What? What happened." Mom asked.

"I was getting bullied and then these 3 girls showed up and saved me. She was one of them" Kasey points to Iris.

"It's true...I along with fellow friends from the other two kingdoms saved your daughter Kasey." Iris tells my mother.

"Thank you Iris." Mother tells her. "Who wants some ice cream?" Mother went into the kitchen.

"I DO!" Me and Kasey yell and follow mother to the kitchen.

"Hey you want some Iris?" I ask her.

"No thanks." She said and pulled out a book and reads it. It was a superhero comic based on Mikose and Cherrion. I got to get that comic one day!

* * *

**A/N: Ok so Iris(Age 10) Chaud(Age 10) Lan(Age 8) Maylu(Age 8) ****Geo(Age 9) Sonia(Age 9) ****Are from the anime Megaman. Review please!**


	6. Revenge Is Sweet

**The Curse Of Blossom**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Revenge Is Sweet**

**? POV(In the city of Beldenvar at the hospital building time-9:00 PM)**

* * *

I was laying in my hospital bed trying to fall asleep...but I just couldn't. I then finally fell asleep. I was having a dream...that I was in some type of field. Like a garden but...there are roses and blood on the grass, the sky was red and there was a lady in black standing in front of me. Whispering my name.  
"Cody...Cody...Cody." She had dark pink eyes which was Pykiedas.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

"I've been watching you Cody." She says to me.

"Why?"

"Cause I know how you're feeling right now. You have not been visited by a certain someone in three years."

No...Bubbles. She's right. "Well she doesn't remember you at all."

I gasp at that. How could Bubbles not remember me? "Why!?" I ask her furiously.

"Listen Cody. She has found a new boy. His name is Boomer." She said to me. Who the hell is Boomer!?

"I will explain everything to you soon and to your fellows. You will go to the park at midnight in just a few minutes, There you will meet two others who have gone through the same as you. They too have been forgotten by a girl. And you will meet with them at midnight at the park...and remember...Revenge Is Sweet."

I open my eyes and look at my watch...damn it was already 11:55. I had to get moving.

* * *

**At the Park(Midnight) No POV**

* * *

As Cody got to the park he didn't see anyone. **_Was this a joke?_ **He though to himself. "Hello?" He called.

"You must be Cody?" An orange hair boy said and walked to him. He had glasses on and was wearing a lab coat and purple gloves. He looked around 10.

**(Cody is 11 right now.)**

"I'm Dexter. I had a weird dream that someone lady told me to be here?" Cody then though to himself.

"I had the same dream too!"

"I did as well." A green skinned boy walks to Cody and Dexter. "Names Ace."** (Ace is also 11.)**

"So does any of you know why we're here?" Cody asks very confused. "It's already Midnight."

"I don't know." Dexter says.

"Isn't that lady suppose to meet us to explain why our girls forgot about us!?" Ace yelled out.

"I am here boys." The lady in their dreams appeared. "I am Darksenter the Queen of the Dark Kingdom.  
I brought you all here because you 3 have been dealing with a loss of a friend due to other boys. Now I will explain. Cody lost his friend Bubbles because of Boomer. Ace lost his friend Buttercup because of Butch. Dexter lost his friend Blossom because of Brick. I've been watching you 3...I sense you want power to bring your friends back...but I think something else is more sweeter then getting them back."

"Revenge...on the girls?" Cody asks.

"Not them...The boys need revenge...they are the ones who took your friends away...they're the ones who wiped you out of existence of the 3 girls you lost!" Darksenter says at them with glowing eyes.

"WE NEED TO TEACH THEM A LESSON!" Ace growls.

"YEA! WE NEED TO KILL THEM!" Dexter says.

"That's the spirit...now It's been years since they last saw you guys...I know your stories on how you met and everything...the other 3 boys met them the next day after you met the 3 girls. Of course Blossom only talked to Brick once...Brick's family isn't the nicest kind...but Brick is talking to Blossom again...do you 3 boys want to join me?"

"YES!." They said in unison. Darksenter pulls out 3 glasses of Dark Magic liquids.

"You will drink this and your power will be given." They drink the Dark Magic.

"I feel different." Cody said and then he started to get hairy. Claws were forming on his fingers and toes. He could walk again and he was hairy and hairy and stronger and wings formed in his back. He had Blue eyes. He roars.

"Ah...you're a beast...a wonderful monster with Stormayce.

"RAWR!" Cody roars at her.

Ace was also changing...but into a lizard monster. He had scaly skin and sharp pointy spines on his shoulder. His eyes glowed Green with Forthanas and has a long sharp tail and his tongue grew longer and had sharp claws and teeth.

"A wonderful Creation." Darksenter tells Ace who hisses at her. Dexter on the other hand didn't turn into a monster...but into a robot machine. He had robot armor on his legs, arms and half his face. Red eyes glowed with Redroso and had a saber claw hand on his left arm.

"You boys are ready." Darksenter tells them. The Powerpunk Girls Z come along.

"Wow Mom they look great." Berserk tells her mother.

"They are going to destroy the boys that are with your counterparts.

"Blossom...Bubbles and Buttercup?" Brat asks.

"Yes...the boys that are with them...Brick, Boomer and Butch." She tells them.

"COOL!" Brat yells.

"What must we do now?" Cody asks still in his beast form.

"You will head to my Kingdom." Darksenter tells them. "You too PowerPunks." Darksenter flies off them to the dark castle.

* * *

**The Next Day At The Park. Bubble's POV**

* * *

I was with Maylu waiting for the other girls to come. "Oh Maylu it's been a while where could they be?" I ask my best friend.

"They should be here soon."

We've been waiting for 30 minutes! I sign. Guess they're not gonna show up. "BUBBLES LOOK THEY'RE HERE!"  
The rest of them finally showed up.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?" I yelled.

"Hey calm down Blonde." Buttercup tells me.

"I had to finish Kasey's hair." Blossom says.

"Hey I was doing a drinking cola challenge with BC and we got a tie." Sonia tells me.

"I live far away from the park." Iris tells me.

"Well that doesn't matter so what do you all want to do?" I ask them.

"Let's talk about boys." Maylu says.

"Alright. Maylu you go first." I tell my friend. "So Maylu do you like anyone at school?"

"Nope." She tells us all.

Buttercup laughs and says, "You sure about that...I see the way you look at Lan."

Maylu blushes. "Uhhh Your turn Iris."

"Ok well I sorta like Chaud." She admits. "He is so cute with those red eyes and his hair...ahhhhh so cool."

"Well that's awesome." Buttercup states. "How about you Blossom?" Iris asks her.

"Uh...Uhh.." She hesitated.

"Is it Brick?" Iris asks. "Come on Blossom you can tell us."

"No...it's...it's." Blossom hesitated again.

'AH FOR THE LOVE OF TANAS JUST SPILL IT OUT!" Buttercup demands an answer at Blossom who was blushing crazy.

"RANDY!" She yells out loud.

"ew...that Randy?" Sonia says.

"You know he picks his own nose right?" Buttercup tells Blossom. "And well Blossom he also pranks a lot of kids." Bubbles adds.

"Well he never pranked me." Blossom tells us.

"Uhhhh well that doesn't mean he likes you." Buttercup states.

"Yea whatever." She says...then it started to get dark and cloudy but the clouds were...red.

"Girls...have you ever seen something like that?" I point to the sky and they all get up and look at the red clouds.

"What the?" Bc goes to the slides and climbs up to get a better look.

"DO YOU SEE ANYTHING?" Blossom asks.

"No it's just a bunch of-" An arrow hits her in the chest making her fall down passed out as she hits her head on the hard walking platform.

"BUTTERCUP!" Sonia said and ran to her friend.

"WE GOT TO GO HELP HER!" All of us went to see what was going on.

Blossom walked away from us...and was now looking at the sky...A lady in black floats down in front of her.  
"Darksenter." Blossom whispers...who is Darksenter?

"Hello Blossom...it's been an long time." She tells Blossom.

"Berserk's mother." Blossom says.

"Mmmmm so it's true what your mother says about you...you really are a smart girl...how nice." Darksenter walks around Blossom. "I didn't mean to hurt your friend Buttercup I just needed to get your attention Blossom." How did She know Buttercup's name?

"Why are you here?" I ask her.

"That is none of your business Bubbles." I gasp. How did she know my name? "My mother will stop you Darksenter!" Blossom yells.

"It will be I who stop her." She disappears into the red sky and the red sky is all gone. Blossom removes the arrow from Buttercup's chest and heals her wound with Dragons Heart. Buttercup wakes up holding her head.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Sonia hugs her.

"It's ok Sonia I'm fine...say...what happened?"

"Darksenter came by." I tell her.

"Who is that?" Buttercup asks.

"Berserk's mother...her real mother." "I didn't know she had a child." Iris tells Blossom. "Well you do now." I told her.

"Should we address this?" Maylu asks.

"I will tell my mother everything about what just happened...I'll be back." I fly back to Veliyone to tell my mother about Darksenter having a Daughter...who I knew all to well.

* * *

_**A/N: Review please and Hope you all enjoyed this chapter...should I continue this series?**_


	7. A Hero Team Forms Part 1

**The Curse Of Blossom.**

* * *

**Chapter 7-A Hero Team Forms Part 1.(Blossom's POV) In Veliyone.**

* * *

I ran to my mother yelling at her. "What what is it?" She asks me panicking.

"Its...Darksenter...she has a daughter and I know who it is...it's Berserk." I told my mother with tears in my eyes..."And She said she was going to kill you." I cry into my mothers arms.

"Don't worry Blossom...She won't kill me...or your father." She holds me and picks me up.

"Is everything alright?" Brandon, my father asks Becky, my mother.

"I'll tell you in a minute." My mother carries me to my room and lays me on my bed. "Now Brandon...Blossom told me that Darksenter plans on killing me...and that she has a daughter of her own...she is Berserk...the one at the games we saw...she is Darksenter's daughter."

"I don't believe it."

"Neither do I Brandon...but if Blossom is telling the truth...we won't let her down...if Darksenter really wants to kill me...I won't go down without a fight." I heard my mother walk out of my room as well as my dad. Mother can't do this! She will die if she fights Darksenter! I cried more thinking about all of this.

* * *

**Iris's POV. At The Park.**

* * *

I sat down with Maylu and Sonia reading my book about Cherrion. Blossom told me that this book is really good about our Dragon Lady Cherrion. Maylu and Sonia were also reading.

"Hey Iris...you think we could form a team?" Maylu asks me.

"That sounds great." Sonia says.

"Alright...I will be the leader."

"Can I be the nices one of the group?" Maylu asks.

"You already are." I smile.

"I'll be the toughest member." Sonia pops her knuckles.

"Great...our team name shall be...The Mega Power Girls Z." I put my hand out and Maylu puts her hand on mine and Sonia follows. "One...two...three." We put them in the air and continue our reading. "Can't wait to tell Blossom." I said.

"Yea it's gonna be sweet." Maylu tells me.

"Girls...We have company." I tell them as 3 boys walk toward us. All 3 of us put our books down and walk to them. One was Blonde, An orange haired glasses guy and a green skinned boy.

"Who are you?" I ask the 3 boys standing in front of us.

"I'm Cody." The blonde says.

"I'm Dexter." The 4 eyes says.

"And I'm Ace." The green skinned boy said.

"Well what do you want?" Sonia asks them.

"We just wanted to say hi." I saw a dark aura around the 3 boys with Pykiedas...these guys were evil...and I was not liking this at all.

"I know you 3 are here for a reason. Now spit it out!" I yell at them. They look at eachother and back to us.  
I saw that they were transforming...into monsters..."Girls." I said to Sonia and Maylu. "Run." Ace and Cody turned into beasts and roar at us. Dexter turned into a robot machine. Us girls scream and ran as they chased us.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY!" Dexter said and shoot a lazer from his robotic eye. I manage to doge it but just barely.

"Maybe if we can fly we can-." Cody tackles Maylu and pulls her to himself. He growls at her and Maylu whimpers in fright. Just then a Ice Beam hits Cody and he turns to Ice.

"What was that?" Sonia asks.

"Look up there!." I tell her. It was a teen boy with a bat mask on and blue and black outfit with a blue cape and a Ice Sword who was with a girl with Black hair and brown eyes. I knew they were Icebats.

"Are you ok"? The girl asks me with long black hair.

"Yea I'm fine." I tell her.

"I'm Rachiel. This is my boyfriend Anthony." She says.

"Maylu you alright?" Sonia asks.

"Let's get out of here Dexter!" Ace calls out. The 3 boys then flew away.

"Are you three hurt?" Anthony asks.

"No." I tell them.

"Yea we aren't." Maylu says.

"Good." He says.

"One of your kingdoms...as been attacked." Anthony says. I,Maylu and Sonia gasps in horror.

"Do you know which one?"" Maylu asks Anthony.

"Veliyone." He says. "We suggest you 3 get back to your kingdoms...before any other attacks occur." Rachiel says. We nod and flew off to our kingdoms...Blossom...please be safe.

* * *

**In Veliyone. No POV**

* * *

It was dark and cloudy in the city of Velly. A pack of wolves just attacked. there were 50 of them...lives were lost but the wolves were all killed due to the Veliyone Army. "Is everyone alright?" Becky asks her people.

"Yea...at least we didn't loose our homes." A man says.

"But we did loose some of our warriors." Brandon tells the man.

"Blossom...I want you to go check on Kasey make sure she didn't get hurt." Becky told Blossom.

"Yes mama." Blossom replies and checks on her sister Kasey.

"Kasey...are you ok?" She asks.

"Yea I'm fine...I'm not hurt." She tells her as Kasey is laying in her bed hiding. "But I am scared."

"It's ok Kasey...I'm here." Blossom then hugs her sister.

"Your Majesty...everything seems to be in order." A guard tells Becky and Brandon.

"Thank you." The Queen tells the guard.

The clouds dissapeared and the sun was out. "Brandon...we can't underestimate Darksenter. I fear she is after our daughter." Becky tells Brandon.

"Don't worry we will keep her safe." He tells her.

"I love you Brandon." Becky kisses Brandon on the lips and wraps her arms around his neck. Brandon wraps his arms around Becky's waist.

"Mama...what do we do now?" Blossom asks.

Becky and Brandon end their kiss. "Well darling...umm...me and papa were wondering if you and Kasey would like to go eat at a restaurant?"

"Sounds great mama." Blossom tells her. "Can I invite Iris?"

"Sure." Becky tells her daughter smiling.

"Alright we can go now." Brandon says and walks out of the kingdom and into Velly.

"Kasey come on." Blossom grabs her sister's arm and runs out the kingdom with Becky to a small restaurant.

* * *

**In Beldenvar. No POV **

* * *

Cody was walking to a supermarket when he spotted Bubbles with Boomer with two others.

**_Hey I recognize that girl her names Maylu._ **He thought to himself. He decided to spy on them.

"Thank you for coming Maylu and Lan." Bubbles says.

"No problem." Lan says. "So why are we at the supermarket?"

"I need to get some ingredients for my mom's special tea. And it's a lot. That's why I called you three here. To help me." Bubbles says with a smile.

"No problem Bubbles." Boomer smiles making Bubbles blush a little.

_**Damn Boomer how dare you make her blush...**_Cody thought to himself angrily snapping a twig that he was holding.

"Come on let's get started." Maylu says and grabs Lans hand who blushes. Maylu giggles. _**She's so cute when she giggles.** _Lan thinks to himself. Cody stares at Boomer and starts to transform into his beast form and leaps to the 4.

"What the heck?" Lan asks.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked scared.

"Don't worry. I got this." Boomer said. He charges Cody and Cody grabs him and throws into the fruit market. "BOOMER!" Bubbles yells and goes to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine." He gets up and Cody walks to them. "Who are you!?"

"You don't remember?" He asks.

"I've never seen you before." Bubbles says to him.

Cody growls and gets electrocuted by Basra and Baryon. "MOM! DAD!"

Cody runs away. "Are you ok my dear?" Basra asks Bubbles and helps her up.

"Yes...but Boomer isn't." Bubbles looks over and sees Boomer's arm is badly scratched.

"Get him to the hospital." Baryon tells his wife. She nods and carries Boomer.

"You ok Bubbles?" Maylu asks her.

"Yes...I'm fine." She states.

"You're lucky you didn't get hurt." Lan says. "Let's go and visit Boomer."

* * *

**Darksenter's POV**

* * *

I was sitting at my throne chair drinking a glass of Blood Wine when Cody arrived back from Beldenvar. "How did it go?" I ask him.

"Not well but I managed to hurt Boomer." He stated.

"Nice work. Dexter and Ace I want you two to go with my daughter to Velly...she will be meeting you there...I want you to get the scraps of my wolves...so we may feast on them."

"Yes mam." Dexter and Ace replied. They walk out of the castle and Cody walks to Brat.

"Oh hello their Cody." She said.  
"Hi Brat...um so I was wondering did you see what I did?" "Yes...you did well Cody." Brat kisses his cheek and flies back to Beldenvar.  
"Looks like you got your first kiss." Brute states.  
"Yea...so?" Cody asks her. "Try not to make a mistake with Brat." Brute elbows him and flies back to Frein. "I won't."  
"MOM I BROUGHT HIM!" Berserk yells at me.  
"Bricen." I said and walked down to him.  
"Hello miss." He said.  
"So you are Brick's older brother?" I ask him.

"Yes I am."

"Does your father Berk know you're here?" I ask him. I'm friends with Berk...I had a crush on him back in high school before I met Dradarl.

"Yes he knows."

"Good. How much do you despise your brother?" I ask him giving him a glass of Dark magic liquid.

"A lot. He's following in our mothers footsteps...being a hero...but I'm following in my fathers...being evil." He drinks the liquid.

"My daughter has an interest in you." I tell him. He looks back at her and winks. I saw Berserk blush.

"You are now apart of this kingdom...you will return to Velly and not speak of this about Brick."

"I won't tell him anything miss." He said and his red eyes glowed.

"Good." I sat back down on my throne chair.

"Cody." I called him.

"Yes Darksenter?"

"Go back to Beldenvar...and do not make Bubbles see you." I told him.

"Yes your highness." He flies back to Beldenvar.

I looked in my wine glass and see the Kingdom of Lightronicy and Korstran destroyed by me.  
"Soon very soon." I told myself and I see myself standing in front of a dead Becky in Blossoms arms in the kingdom of Veliyone. I shatter the wine glass.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow! That foreshadow at the end! Review please.**_


	8. Weapons For The Girls

**The Curse Of Blossom**

**Chapter 8-Weapons for the Girls.**

* * *

**In Velly. Chaud's POV, At Brick's House.**

* * *

I was visiting Brick for a while. His older brother was not around. "So Brick what happened to your mom?" I ask him.

"It's a long story...and I don't want to talk about it." He tells me. I get a glass of soda from the kitchen and see his father Berk standing in front of me.

"Hello Chaud...I know you are best friends with my son Brick...don't even think about trying to come up with a plan to kill me...cause if you do...I might fire back." He said and left. I know that Brick's father is evil and his older brother. I went back to Brick's room. "Here man." I give him a soda.

"Thanks...So Chaud...do you like any girls at school?" He asks me. "Well there is this one girl..."I started...I didn't want to tell him I had feelings for Iris. I'm just a friend to her anyways. "You know what I don't have anyone to like like...What about you?" I ask him.

"Maybe Blossom." He told me.

"Nice." I told him.

"I got to go man." Brick said.

"To where?" I ask him.

"It's...a family thing." He walks out of his room and outside with his older brother and father. I went out for a walk. "Wonder what Brick is doing." I wondered...hope he's not in some type of trouble...hope he's ok.

* * *

**In Veliyone. Iris's POV**

* * *

"So Blossom do you really like Randy?" I ask her.

"No. I like Brick." She admitted and blushed. "Please don't tell him."

"I won't." We pinkie swore.

"Hey I like Chaud." I told her. "Don't tell him."

"I won't Iris." Blossom said smiling.

"GIRLS LUNCH IS READY!" Blossom's mom yelled out.

"Ok." Blossom replied. "So how's Kasey?" I ask her.

"She's good...she's being nicer to me now."

"That's good." We went downstairs to get our lunch. "Brandon made it." Becky said.

"I got some wurly cakes Blossom from Annie in Lightronicy." Brandon tells Blossom. She gasps and looks at them.

"You can have 2 for dessert tonight." He told her.

"THANK YOU DADDY!" Blossom hugs him.

"You can share with Iris too and Kasey. I got each for all of us."

"Yay!" Kasey exclaimed loudly hugging dad.

"Wurly cakes...are they good?" I asked Blossom.

"Yea they are so good Iris."She tells me.

"I'll give it a try." I said.

"My dear Blossom." Mother told me holding a box in her hands. "This is our gift for you." She said. "Go on. Open it."

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

* * *

I slowly open the box...and what I saw...WAS AMAZING! It was a yoyo weapon with a P on it and it was pink...next to it was a dagger...I saw it before...this was the Trone Red Dagger mom and dad were talking about. I took both. Mom then put a big red bow on my head.

"That is also for you. It represents who you are." She said and hugged me. I hug her back.

"Thank you mama."

"You're welcome my dear." She said.

"Whose ready for some wurly cakes?" Dad asked.

"Dad wheres my weapon?" Kasey asked.

"You will get one soon." Dad told her.

"I'm going for a walk I'll be right back Blossom." Iris said as she walked out of the castle and into Velly.

* * *

**In Korstran. Buttercup's POV**

* * *

My older brother Dai and I were throwing a ball around...last time we did this Dai broke one of mom's vases. "Don't worry I wont try to break anything this time." He says.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea." We throw it 5 times and the phone rings. "I'll get it." I pick up the phone. "Hello?...yea this is Korstran...MOM! YOU GOT A PHONE CALL!"I yell at her. She comes down the stairs and takes the phone from me.

"Yes?...who is this?...I don't know...you must have the wrong number.." She hangs up.

"Who was it?" I ask her.

"I don't know some prank caller named Brute." She went back upstairs. Mother doesn't know that I have issues with Brute...and I won't tell her. She could find out about it on her own. Same with father.

"So who was on the phone?" Dai asks me. "A prank caller." I tell him.

"We always get prank callers." He says and walks upstairs of the castle to his room. "No...more ball?"I drop the ball down and went to my room and laid on my bed. Brute really likes messing with me. Those prank calls...I sign and take a nap but was interrupted by Dai.

"Yo sis! Mom and dad need you downstairs...they say you have a gift." I run downstairs.

"So um you needed to see me?" I ask them.

"Ah yes. Here." Mother gives me a big box.

"Open it." Father says.

I open it and what I saw...holy crap...no way. "YOU...GOT...TO...BE...JOKING!" I yell out and pull out my weapon...A Yellow Hammer. "Seriously mom and dad? My own weapon? I cant believe this!" I hug them both. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome dear." Mother says.

I cant wait to tell Sonia. I'm a strong girl. Well that's how Forthanas is. Forthanas is the Kingdom where the strongest are made and I'm going to be one of them. Blossom told me the Kingdom of Mikoes and Cherrion is the Kingdom of leadership and pride. And Bubbles told me Lightronicy is the kingdom of the nice and generous.

* * *

**In Lightronicy. Bubbles's POV**

* * *

I was with my mother and father at the dinner table eating lunch. We are eating fruit salad and a sandwich.

"Mom this is very good." I tell her.

"Glad you like Bubbles." She says.

"I made the salad." Dad says. "It's good daddy." I tell him.

"When am I going to learn about a Negative Charge and Positive Charge?" I ask him.

"Tonight." He told me. I smiled. "But first you need a weapon." Dad pulled out a large box.

"What is it?" I ask him. "Open it." I open the box and their I see a white bubble rod...and a small dagger on the side. The dagger was Blue and Black. I grab the staff. "So I can blow bubbles out of this?" I ask.

"Yes sweetie." Mom says. "We named you Bubbles because...well I had this weapon before and I told myself I wanted to name a girl that...and well I got my wish."

"Is it a melee weapon also?" I ask.

"Yes it is. And you can use electricity with it too." Dad says.

"Thank you mama and daddy." Mother and father give me kisses and I walk back to my room to my weapons under my bed. "I'm ready dad to learn!" I yelled out smiling. I can't wait to tell Maylu about my awesome gifts.

* * *

**Back in Velly. Berserk's POV**

* * *

I was walking with Dexter and Brat and Brute with Cody and Ace. "Alright guys...let's see what we can steal." I go to a super market and walk in the counter. Brat makes sure no guards were watching. The owner comes back and I jump on him and stab him with my knife. Brat kicks him in the throat breaking his neck. "Ace now!" Ace gets a bag and starts putting fruit in it.

"Hurry!." Brute yells as she sees a guard walking towards our direction.

"Excuse me...is everything alright?' Cody is in his beast from and jumps the guard. He screams and Cody chews his neck and claws his face.

"He's not dead yet." Brute says and leaps in the air and has a steel black bat and it glows green with Forthanas. "DARK SLAMASLASH!" She screams and hits the guards back breaking his spine. the impact makes him throw up his own blood. "Alright we got the goodies...now we can get out of here."

All six of us run off but we were stopped by a boy with white hair and black hair with Redroso who had a short sword in his hands. He looked about 10.

"Who are you?" I ask him. "Names Chaud Blaze." he says. "And I just saw what you six did."

"So...what are you gonna do?...kick our butts?" Ace says and laughs with brute and Cody no longer in his beast form.

"Do you really think you can beat us?" Dexter asks him.

Chaud runs to Dexter and slashes his eye breaking his glasses in the process. "Get him!" I yell.

Ace runs after him and Chaud kicks him away and Brute leaps into the air and Brat charges from behind him. Before Brat and Brute could hurt Chaud; his eyes glowed with Redroso and a force field pushes them away before they could land their attack. Brat hits a wall getting knocked out and Brute hits the ground rolling into rocks. Cody grabs his leg from underground. I leap to Chaud but was stopped by a spell called Dream Shield...it was by a girl who was in front of Chaud; her eyes glowing Pykiedas, this girl was not Blossom...but someone else. She had light brown hair and was wearing a white skirt dress with a pink top and leggings and black shoes. "WHAT THE?" I yell out in shock. I leap backwards. Dexter was holding his left eye due to Chaud's slash.

"Names Iris." She said.

"Thank you." Chaud said to her.

"Welcome...Chaudy-Kun." Chaud blushed after hearing that. I growl.

"This isn't over!" I flew away with Dexter.

"You won't be saved this time by your girl." Cody growls and picks up Brat while Ace picks up Brute. They follow me and Dexter back to the Dark kingdom.

* * *

**Chaud's POV**

* * *

"Thank you Iris." I told her.

"Welcome." She replied and walked back to her house. As did I.

"Did she really call me Chaudy-Kun?" I wondered. Just then...I notice red eyes staring at me...He charges me with a red shocking spell. I scream as he comes close and hits me in the chest. The only thing I remembered was falling on the ground as he walked to me as I lay on the ground motionless. I couldn't tell who this guy was.  
I heard Iris calling my name in the distance.

"CHAUDY-KUN!" Her screams sounded of fright and worried. I whisper her name.

"Iris-Chan." I then felt a black hole where I was being teleported and Bricen holds me and I pass out due to the pain in my chest.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. A Return

**The Curse Of Blossom**

* * *

**Chapter 9-A Return.  
**

**In The Dark Kingdom(Darksenter's POV)**

* * *

The girls and boys just arrived back from their shopping. "How did it go?" I ask Cody.

"It went ok but Dexter is hurt."

"MOM!" My daughter called. "DEXTER NEEDS HELP...HE'S BADLY HURT!"

"Bring him to me." I lay Dexter on the table. "What happened?"

"Chaud messed up Dexter's left eye and broke his glasses." Berserk states.

"I can fix that." I place my hands over his damaged eye and it my hands glow black.

"ASKIE NOE VEELOS." I Whisper and dark fog comes out of my mouth and into Dexter's left eye. I kiss his left eye and give him new glasses to where. "It is fixed." I said and Dexter rises up.

"What did you do?" He asked me. He looked up at me and his left eye was completely demonized. He now had a Black sclera: _**A/N(The white part that contains the nerves and the outside of our eye color.)  
**_His eye color is now a grey eye color.

"You now have Redroso in your right eye and Darkoso in your left eye. Darkoso is a secret eye power by the Dark Kingdom's dragon ruler. It is the eye brother of Redroso. And having both will make you stronger then ever Dexter." I tell him sitting back in my throne chair.

"Thank you my lord." He said bowing down to me.

"Nice one mom." Berserk said to me with a smile on her face.

"I have the one who hurt him." Bricen said as he entered my castle. He was holding a passed out Chaud. He throws him in front on me. "What do you suggest we do?" Bricen asks me.

"Hurt him." I told Bricen.

"Already did hurt him miss." Bricen replies.

"True."

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO MESSED UP DEXTER'S EYE!" Berserk yells.

"Don't rush me dear." I tell at Berserk.

"Yes mom."

"Did anyone see you take him?" I ask Bricen.

"A girl did." He replies.

"Go track her down with Berserk."

"Yes your highness." Bricen says and walks to Velly with my daughter.

* * *

****** In Velly.** Iris's POV 

* * *

"Listen to me! I'm telling the truth! I saw your brother take him away Brick." I tell him.

"Listen we will get Chaud back alright." Buttercup Says.

"Why are you acting like this...you sound like you have a crush on Chaud." Sonia says.

"What!? No I don't." I didn't have time for this.

"Where could he had taken Chaud?" Lan asks.

"To the Dark Kingdom." I replied. "Were going there...all 11 of us." Butch said.

"We have weapons now." Bubbles says pulling out a white rod and a dagger. Blossom pulled out a Yoyo and a red dagger. Buttercup pulled out a Yellow big hammer. "Were going to get Chaud back." Blossom said.

"Lets not waste any time then." I told them all. Us 11 flew to the Dark Kingdom.

* * *

**In Veliyone. Becky's POV**

* * *

I haven't seen my daughter for an hour...where could she be? I call my guards.

"Look for Blossom; look everywhere including the Dark Kingdom." I said to them sitting in my throne chair.

"Yes your majesty." They said and march out of the castle. I sign. Blossom my dear...you better not be at the Dark Kingdom. Blossom you better not be where I think you might be.

Kasey was getting worried. "Mama where is Blossom?"

"I don't know...but I'm going to go look for her." I walk out of the castle and flew to the Dark Kingdom.

* * *

**In The Dark Kingdom. Blossom's POV**

* * *

Us 11: Boomer,Butch,Brick,Iris,Maylu,Sonia,Lan,Geo,Buttercup and Bubbles and I entered the Dark Kingdom. We opened the gates of the castle and saw Chaud lying on the cold tile floor jacket ripped and a bloody face and bruised ribs. Iris was the first to get to him. I kneel down next to Chaud who was not moving.

"Chaud please!...Wake up!." Iris cries and I try to heal his wounds...but it just won't work. "Come on!" I yell at myself to put more power in Dragons Heart. I try one last time...and it worked. Chaud comes to and notices us.

"Hey man you're awake." Lan says.

"We were so worried dude." Geo tells him.

"Chaud." Iris hugs him. Bubbles then points to the top of the tower. "Guys...were not alone." Up in the tower was Darksenter and 20 wolves with armor and dark swords and shields.

"I wasn't expecting you all to come for a visit." She says and walks down to her throne chair; her boots making an echo sound as she stepped on the hard cold tile.

"We aren't visiting you disgusting hag." Buttercup told Darksenter.

"Oh such strong words Buttercup." She replied. The 20 wolves surrounded us as well as the punks and those 3 boys. **(Cody,Dexter and Ace)**

"MOM WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?" Berserk asked her mother in a very loud angry tone.

"I don't know." She answered. "So why are you here?"

"We came here to save Chaud." I tell her.

"I'm afraid you 12 won't live to see the next day." She said and pulled out a dark silver black sword.

"I don't think so Darksenter." I saw my mom standing at the window looking at Darksenter.

"Oh It's Becky." She said and dropped her sword and walked to my mother. I decided to stay quiet so I won't get in trouble...but I knew I already was...mom saw me. She gave me a look that meant I was in big trouble. I just shiver in fear.

"It's been a long time sister." Darksenter said.

"It's been too long." My mother said.

My eyes widened...no way...my mother and Darksenter are siblings!? Then that means Berserk and I...are cousins...I couldn't believe this. Mother's right hand started to glow a red fire lightning. I knew it was the spell Dragonsafarice...Darksenter did the same. They charge each other. Darksenter disappears in black rose petals and appears behind my mother. Mother turns around and aims for Darksenter but she again disappears and is behind my mom again.

"MOM!" I called out.

She looked at me and then a red shield appears and Darksenter flies back due to impact. Mother didn't do that spell...Who did? I saw Brick's eyes widen, The lady who shielded my mom was no ordinary lady.  
She had orange long hair and Pykiedas. She was wearing a black top under shirt with Dragon boots and Dragon gauntlets that were red and had a helmet on that was pink. Black armor pants with greaves.

"Bola." Mother said her name.

I heard Brick say,"Mom."

Darksenter got back up and saw her. She raises her hand in the air and black thunder claps to it and she and her soldiers were gone. I then noticed my friends were gone leaving me and Brick.

"Brick...Come." His mom said. Brick ran to her crying in her arms. They disappeared in a red tornado leaving me with my angry mother.

"BLOSSOM!" She yelled out at me. "Come...here." I slowly walked to her. She was facing the ground. "NOW!"

She yelled out at me again. I approach her shaking.

"Blossom...Do you know why I'm upset with you?"

"Because I disobeyed you." I replied quietly.

"You know this place is off limits. You could have been killed!" She yells.

"Sorry...mom." I told her looking down.

"This place isn't for children...you should have just told me and I would have taken care of things. You and your friends...should know better."

Mother then turns around and faces me, she takes my weapons. "You know you're not suppose to take these without permission. Doesn't matter where you are. Did Bubbles and Buttercup took theirs too?" She asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"I will call their parents and let them know about this and I will explain this to your father." We walked home after mom was finished talking to me.

"I'm Sorry mama." I told her sadly.

"I know you are but you're smarter then this. Don't do it again." She said to me.

"Yes Mama." I replied. We got back home and Kasey hugged me.

"To your room now." Mom said to me. I walked upstairs to my room and shut the door.

"Mama, is Blossom in trouble?" Kasey asks her.

"Yes she is." Mom said to her.

"What happened?" Dad asked her.

"Blossom went to the Dark Kingdom with some friends that's what happened." Mom said in anger. "She will be taught a lesson. I don't want her going outside of this castle unless she asks permission from either me or you."

"Alright." Dad said. I cried myself to sleep as I was very sad that mom yelled at me.


	10. Wife VS Husband

**The Curse Of Blossom**

**Chapter 10-Wife VS Husband.**

* * *

**One week later(Blossom's POV) In Veliyone.**

* * *

My mother is still mad at me...I sign. Father is also mad...and Kasey still doesn't know why I'm in trouble. Good news is Brick has been united with his mom. He moved away from Velly and lives out of the city like Iris. Chaud is back also and is doing fine.

"Blossom it's time for lunch." Mom called me.

"Yes mam." I called out and walked downstairs. I enter the kitchen and see wurly cakes.

"You can have those for dessert tonight." Mom said to me and sat down at the table eating her salad. I got my food and sat next to mama.

"So...can I visit Iris today?" I ask her.

Mom swallowed her food and replied, "Yes you can, but don't be home late. Finish your food and then you can go."  
"Thank you mama." I eat and Kasey comes in.

"Mama dad is acting strange." She said.

"What do you mean?" Mom asks her. "Well he took Blossom's weapons and burned them." My eyes widened.

"Kasey you weren't suppose to tell this in front of your sister."

"Oh...sorry."

"WHY DID DAD DO THAT!?" I yell.

"Because this is your punishment. You can get new ones if you prove to me you're a strong and smart girl." Mama said.  
"But I am!...I mean in school I have A's and I'm the smartest." I tell her. Kasey just watches.

"You have not prove to me or your father that you are strong." Mama told me. "Until then...you can get your gifts back." Mama left the kitchen. I Went to go visit Iris and left my food just sitting on the table.

* * *

**In Lightronicy (Bubble's POV)**

* * *

I was sitting down in a desk listening to father as he talks about a Negative Charge and a Positive Charge.

"Okay Bubbles a Negative Charge is an electric charge that produces damage for battles. A Positive Charge is an electric charge that produces help or a type a healing. So a Negative Charge is Harmful and a Positive Charge is Helpful." He says to me as I write it down in my notebook.

"How would I know if I use a Positive or a Negative Charge?" I ask my father.

"A light blue color represents a Helpful or Positive Charge and a dark navy blue represents a Harmful or Negative Charge." I write it down.

"Darling." I heard mom say as she walked to me and kissed my cheek.

"Yes mama?" I ask.

"You've been doing so well in school that we decided you can take your weapons anywhere you go...but you must remember that you will only use them and your powers for emergencies only or if something bad is happening." I gasp in happiness.

"Here you are." She gave my staff and my dagger to me. I place my staff at my back and my dagger in my skirt pocket handle. "Love you Mama and Dada." I tell them and run outside to go visit Maylu at her house.

As I was walking in the street of Beldenvar, it started to rain and get very dark. It mostly rains here everyday. We only get sun for a little while but it's normal for this kingdom. It started to pour now and lightning formed and thunder followed with claps. I arrive at Maylu's house. I knock on her door and she opens it.

"Hello Maylu." I say hi and hug her.

"Hi Bubbles. So how did your teaching went?" She asks me.

"It went well." I tell her. Her mother and father walk to me. I never met them before and I was kinda shy.

"Hello Bubbles. Maylu told us about you." Her father said. "My name is Marko Sakurai." I shake his hand.

Maylu's mom introduces herself. "Hello Bubbles my name is Jenna Sakurai." Jenna had hair just like Maylu.

"Maylu looks a lot like you." I tell her.

"Yes indeed." She says. "You can stay as long as you like Bubbles." Jenna said and walked to the kitchen making dinner.

"We're making dinner if you would like some." Maylu said to me. I nod. Her dad had black hair and dark blue eyes. Her mother also had Blue eyes but lighter like mine.

* * *

**With Brick and his Mother(At a different Home) Brick's POV**

* * *

I am now living with my mom and now we're away from Berk and my older brother Bricen. I was glad to see my mother again. She was sitting by the fire place reading a book in a red chair. "Brick darling." Mom called me. I walk to her. "Yes mom?" I ask her. She puts her book down and looks at me smiling. "This is for you. I made it with bare hands." Mother gave me a box and I opened it. It was a Black short sword and a red line going through the blade the handle was red.

"Thanks mom." I tell her and hug her. "I'm so glad to see you again." I tell her.

"I'm happy to see you too." Mother gave me a kiss and I went back upstairs to my room and checked out my sword. Mom continued reading. A big wind comes and bursts down the door. The fire goes out and Mom calls me to come with her. I go to her and she holds me.

"Mom...what is it?" I ask.

"Someone is here...or something." She pulls out her sword and a shield and shoots out fire at the door but nothing was there. "Brick...run." Mom said and I saw glowing red eyes...I knew it was my dad. I run out the back of the house, I look back and see mother standing with courage to face my father...the man who tried to kill her...was he going to? I didn't believe so. I watch from the bushes.

* * *

**Berk's POV**

* * *

"Why are you here?" My wife asked me putting her blade in front of me.

I answered, "I want my son back with me. You aren't going to keep him."

"In your dreams Berk. He's my son and will never grow up to be like you. I knew you wanted Brick to be like you in the future...but I didn't. I didn't even know why I still loved you after I found out you tried to kill me." She says with her eyes glowing with Pykiedas.

"Ah but you see my love...I don't want you with my son...Now give him back or this time I'll make sure you're dead!" I yell at her and charge her with Dragonsafarice from both hands. She blocks the spell with her blade and shield. We both activate our eyes...of course nothing will happen when they lock together simultaneously. We stare at each other until our eyes glow no more. "Ah did you forget nothing will happen?" I ask my wife laughing. I'm wearing a red and black captains uniform and my long black hair flowing down my back. I pull out my sword and clash with Bola and a fire wave comes out of my sword. I grab her and throw her to the wall and charge her but she ducks and flips over me and high kicks me in the head and grabs my throat and chokes me. My hands glow red with fire and they burn my wife's hands.

"Ah!" I kick her and slash her cheek and put my foot on her neck. "It's over." I was about to end her life when I heard a spell coming from behind me. I look back and my son was very angry and was using dragonsafarice for the first time. "Ah my boy finally uses the spell I taught him." I say to him.

"YOU WONT KILL HER!" He yells at me and charges me yelling. I stop his spell and kick him away. "AHH!" I scream as my wife stabs me in the chest with her sword. My eyes widen as her sword starts to give off heat. No...she wouldn't. "You wouldn't dare." I tell her with my eyes glowing with Redroso.

"Try me." She replies and rips her sword out with fire on it and burns my chest. I fall to the ground.

* * *

**Bola's POV**

* * *

Did I...just kill my husband? Brick runs to me and hugs me crying. "It's over Brick...he's gone forever." I whisper to him. I burn my dead husband. I saw his spirit go down to the bottom of the ground...he belongs in hell. "It's getting late Brick...got to bed." I kiss him and I got my room and sleep...still having nightmares of Berk killing me. "Love you mom." Brick said to me.

* * *

**In the dark Kingdom 12:00 AM. Darksenter's POV**

* * *

I was sitting in my throne chair when I hear news from Bricen that his father is dead. "WHAT!?" I ask in shock and anger.

"It was my mother your highness." Bricen tells me.

"Mom...what happened?" Berserk asks me. "Bricen's father...is dead." She gasps.

"WHO COULD HAVE DONE SUCH A THING!?"

"His mom." I tell him...I have more things to worry about then just Bola...Becky...and that little girl Blossom..."I have a plan." I tell them as I see into the future in my blood wine glass. Blossom is cursed by me. I smile evilly and shatter my wine glass.

**A/N: That Foreshadow.**


	11. A New Monster

**The Curse Of Blossom  
**  
**Chapter 11-A New Monster.**

* * *

**At school. Iris's POV**

* * *

I sat at with the girls, Maylu,Sonia,Bubbles,Blossom and Buttercup; at the girls table in Keane's class. "So you formed a team just like the punks?" Bubbles asks Maylu. "Yes we did." She responds. "So what's the team name?" Buttercup Asks Sonia. "It's Mega Power Girls Z." I tell Blossom,Bubbles and Buttercup.  
"That is so awesome!" Blossom says and asks me, "So...whose the leader?"  
"Me." I tell her. I pull put out my weapon. "This is the Z Blade." I tell them. "It is a pink cyber sword. It's new technology from Cherrion." I tell them.  
"My weapon is bow and arrows." Maylu pulls out a blue case of Arrows and a steel metal Bow that hooks up to her hand. "The arrows are made out of steel bolts." She adds.  
"Mine is a guitar." Sonia pulls it out and it's a yellow guitar with the strings to play the music on. "I use sound wave energy for the attacks." Sonia says.  
Blossom,Bubbles and Buttercup were all breathless...they didn't know what to say about our weapons. "That's way better then ours." Bubbles says.  
"Like I said...It's new technology." I reply with a smile.  
"Ok Class Keane will not be here all week so you will be having me." Our teacher was a girl who had blonde hair and dark navy blue eyes...Annie.  
"Annie!" Blossom says happily. Annie is the one where Blossom gets her wurly cakes from...yup she goes all the way to Lightronicy just to get them from her.  
"Hi Blossom." She said. "Ok class if you would please turn to page 100 in your math books." Annie said and we started to turn our pages to 100. The punks were whispering to each other. Berserk was looking at me. I try not made eye contact with her. "So Bubbles do you know what problems we have to do?" Maylu asks her. "Uh I think numbers 1-40 All. but there easy its just adding and subtracting." She replies. "That's too much work." Buttercup complains. "Oh come on Buttercup it's not that bad." Says my teammate Sonia. "Alright fine." Buttercup says and does the work. "I'm glad Annie is our teacher for today." Blossom tells me. "Ok class this work must be due in by today." Annie says. "Yes Annie!" Blossom calls out. Just then...I see 3 dark figures at the window. I noticed it was Ace,Cody and Dexter. "Girls...the window." I point at the window and they see them. They break the glass and the kids scream. The punks then left. "Where did they go?" Maylu asks us. "It doesn't matter Maylu." I tell her.  
"Are we late?" Dexter asks Annie.  
"Yes you are late." She replies. "We don't care." Ace says. "Well you should...cause you 3 got detention tomorrow." Annie states. "We don't care!" Cody roars at Annie and dark flames come out of his mouth making Annie's face turn black with dark magic. "Blossom get the other kids to safety." I order her.  
"Yes." Blossom gets the 5 kids that are defenseless and hides them in a different class room. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ANNIE!?" Blossom yells at Cody.  
"She's one of us now." Dexter tells her. Annie rises up from the floor and now had a pale skin with lipstick and snake like hair and was reading a purple skirt dress with black tights on her legs and arms. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Blossom yells again. "What happened to her?" I ask. "Oh my gosh Annie looks so weird now." Bubbles says.  
"She's one of the Dark Kingdom now...Sedusa." Ace states.  
"Hello their." Sedusa said to us.  
She flew out the window. The boys left. "What the hell was that?" Brick questions. "I don't know but we better keep an eye out for them." Butch tells us. "Where did the punks go?" Geo asks. "They have to be hiding somewhere." Chaud tells us sitting back down in his desk. "Listen now what...we got no teacher and lunch starts soon." Lan says.  
"And?" Buttercup asks. "I aint going to no lunch after what I just saw." Bubbles says and walks off home. "See you guys tomorrow." Buttercup also walks off home.  
"Wait Buttercup!" Sonia yells after BC. "So Iris...What you wanna do?" Blossom's asks me. "I don't know...but I'm going home." I said and was stopped by Chaud. "I'll take you home." I smile and nod and we walk outside of the school. "Meet us at the park." I tell Blossom an Brick.  
"Alright!" She yells waving bye.

* * *

**Darksenter's POV In The Dark Kingdom.**

* * *

"Hey mom were back! and we got a new member to our group. Meet Sedusa." My daughter says to me. "Hello your Majesty, I am Sedusa and I'm a part of this Kingdom now." She said and kneels before me. "Nice." I said and walk around her. "Mm who did this?" I ask. "Cody did mom." Berserk says. "Nice job Cody." Brat says to him. "Thank you Brat." He tells her and hugs her making Brat blush. "So Berserk...have you been talking with Bricen?" I ask her. She blushed.  
"Yes mom...I have...he's a very nice boy." I sit in my throne chair and drink more Blood Wine. I'm addicted to Blood Wine...but that doesn't matter...all that matter is that I curse Blossom and her life to be miserable...I don't care if she's my niece...I could kill her...but I would love Berserk to and she will soon.  
"So Sedusa...what were you doing before all of this?" I ask her.  
"I was at school teaching kids some math stuff...that's all I remember."  
"Mm Interesting...indeed...well how about you stay here for now on." I tell her.  
"Yes Darksenter." She says and goes upstairs into an old room. "Enjoy your stay Sedusa." My eyes glow as I set up my plan attack on Blossom. She will not see this coming.

* * *

**In Velly Brick's POV**

* * *

I was with Chaud,Iris and Blossom at a small park in Velly we are all eating wurly cakes brought by Blossom. "Wurly cakes are really good." I tell them.  
"Yup." Blossom says. We finish eating them and work on our math homework. "Thank you for the cakes Blossom." Iris said to her. "Welcome." She replied smiling. "I'll be right back." She said and walked off to the playground. "Hope she's ok." Iris says.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

* * *

I was sitting on a slide at the playground when I see a shadow over me. I turn around and see my Aunt Darksenter, of course thats not her real name but I wouldn't want know it anyways. "We meet again Blossom." She said and walked around me, I stand up and ask,"What do you want?"  
"I'm just here to give you a message that's all...You see Blossom when I face your mother you won't be able to save her." My eyes widen in fear.  
"You're just a child. A child that knows nothing about fighting. You can't even defend yourself. Like I said you're just a child...a innocent little child who can't save her mother from death!."  
I start to cry. "Aw my niece is crying." Darksenter hugs me. "You will be ok...I promise." She said and makes me fall asleep on the ground. Darksenter disappears.

* * *

**Darksenter's POV (In Lightronicy)**

* * *

A Black tornado transports me to the Lightronicy Kingdom...My nails grow sharper As I unfold my transformation. My teeth become vampire like and my arms grow bigger in strength as well as my whole body. my hair turns black and my eyes glow with Pykiedas. I roar.  
I Arrive at the castle of lightning, I see the King and Queen with there daughter Bubbles standing in the hall looking at me. "Hello." I said to them as I walk to them. Basra and Baryon charge me with there thunder moves. I kick Baryon away and go straight to my target: Basra.  
I disappear in dark birds and appear behind her. Basra's arms glow dark blue with electricity. She strikes me very quick with her power. I doge all of her strikes and I grab her neck and throw her to the ground. Baryon tackles me. I roar him off at me. He hits the wall. I look at Bubbles and crawl on all fours to her quickly. She gets scared and runs away from me. "YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!" Basra yells and throws blue chains at me and they wrap around my neck and arms. She pulls me and eyes glow blue with Stormayce and she electrocutes me but I barely feel anything. I get up on my two feet and walk to her with my tongue sticking out and I rip the chains off and I charge her. She gasps and I bite her left arm and sink my teeth into it and I drop two orange drops of dark orange liquid into it. Basra screams in pain as her arm turns all black like wood burning.  
She screams as it burns and her arm goes numb.

I laugh like a demon and talk in a dark demon voice. "Now you are powerless." Her husband comes from behind me and strikes me with his blade and electrocutes me and I scream in pain but I quickly slash Basra's left arm. It comes off and it turns to ash as it hits the ground. Basra screams in horror. Her husband kicks me away. I fly out the window and transform back to normal.

* * *

**Basra's POV**

* * *

"AHH!" I scream in pain as my chest burns with black fire and that my left arm is no longer attached to me. Bubbles screams mommy as she sees my arm gone.  
"I NEED MEDICS NOW!" Baryon yelled. I pass out due to pain and I hear a whisper..."It will be over soon." It was Darksenter...she had a plan...and Evil plan...she was going to kill my former teammate...Becky...I knew I had to tell my other teammate...Bolly from the kingdom of Energy: Korstran.

**PS: Becky,Basra and Bolly were the Power Kingdom Girls when they were little and when they were growing up. There daughters will be forming a team as well. Blossom,Bubbles and Buttercup: The Power Puff Girls Z!**


	12. Forthanas Versus Pykiedas

**The Curse Of Blossom**

**Chapter 12-Forthanas Versus Pykiedas.**

**The Next Day In Korstran. Bolly's POV**

* * *

I just got news about my friend...and my former partner in crime...Basra. Her left arm is gone...and she and her husband were attacked by Darksenter. I told Becky the news. We plan on visiting Basra later today. "Honey." I called my husband. "Make sure Buttercup and Dai have something for dinner tonight while I'm away."  
"Yes my love." He replies. "Mom is the Queen of Lightronicy ok?" Dai ask me. "Well Dai her left arm is gone and she now has breathing problems." I replied to him.  
"Is she going to be ok?" Buttercup asks. "I'm not sure...I don't know if she will be able to fight again." I tell them both. "Will you try to get revenge on Darksenter?" Dai asks me. I nod. "I will try everything and Becky will also." I stand up and remove my green cape and go to the balcony, I grab my hair and it's in a ponytail. I take the chongo out and my hair goes down to my hips. "Get ready for school." I tell Dai and Buttercup. I planed on meeting Darksenter personally once my kids left for school. I ball up my hands and squeeze them as they slowly glow with energy.  
"Yes mom." They replied and left with the King to school. I flew off to the Dark Kingdom to meet Darksenter and confront her.

* * *

**Darksenter's POV (In The Dark Kingdom)**

* * *

I was satisfied that I hurt Basra and even more that I got rid of her left arm. As I was about to go to my room to take a nap the castle doors burst open with a loud bang. I knew someone who had Forthanas could only do that. I slightly look back and saw it was the Queen of Energy: Bolly. "What are you doing here Bolly?" Now I do have a fight record with Bolly. When we were in high school I bullied my sister Becky and Bolly came to her rescue. We fought for about 30 minutes until one of us was bloody. "Because you hurt Basra. I will get revenge on you." She answered and had a glowing green spear with an emerald stone carved into it. "Do you really think beating me will accomplish anything for Basra?" I taunt Bolly. She charges at me head on and I move quickly out of her punches. I kick her away from me and she slides on the tile while I leap away and red energy consumes my whole body. My neck cracks and my eyes are red and I have sharp teeth and claws and my arms and legs get bigger and strength. I roar loudly. Bolly's eyes widen. "I never seen anything like this before." I heard her whisper.

She had a frighten look on her face. I get up on two feet and walk to her. I am taller as well. I run to her and roar while I swipe my claw. She jumps out the way and she grabs my head and her hand glows Forthanas. I feel pressure on my head as Bolly drives my head into the wall 5 times. I screech at her and turn around and I headbutt her and grab her neck and lift her up. I form vampire teeth and they glow green. This is a poison acid bite. The one I used on Basra was a fire bite that burned her arm to numbness. "Now...you die." I say in a demon voice. I bite her neck and inject the green drops from both fangs. Bolly eyes shoot open big and she screams as I rip her neck flesh off and it squirts blood all over. It turns black as it burns her. "Don't worry Bolly I didn't poison you. I just used the acidic part of my bite." She looks up at me and I smile. "Becky...will kill you." Bolly said and then passed out due to blood loss. I walk away from her. "I'm letting you live as I let Basra lived. You're not worth my time killing." I tell her as my wolf guards pick her up and throw her out of my castle. I sit on my throne chair. I sense eyes glowing behind me. It was my wolves. "School." I tell them and they run out and run on two legs and go to the dragon school, ignoring a woken up Bolly. "Buttercup...no." She reaches out to nothing like if she was trying to stop my wolves from invading the dragon school. "Bolly...it's no use...you won't stop them." I whisper.

* * *

**At School: Lunch Time. No POV **

* * *

It was lunch time at the Dragon School the 6 girls just got there food and sat at their usual table. "So Buttercup how is everything going?" Sonia asks her best friend. "It's going great." She answered calmly. As they ate food Buttercup's brother walks to them. "Buttercup...it's mom. She's hurt badly. We need to go." Dai said to Buttercup. She got up and with a shocked look on her face appeared. "Why...Is she ok? What happened?"  
"I'm not sure...all I know is mom is hurt and we need to go home now." Dai replied to his younger sister. "Alright...let me just get my bag and some stuff from my locker. I left my bag in Keanes class." Buttercup went to the school with her brother. "Hope her mom is ok." Sonia said. "I heard she was attacked...but no one knows by who...or by what." Bubbles states. "I hope it wasn't Darksenter who did it." Iris says and looks down. "Cause if she did...Buttercup's mom might not even be alive." Iris looked up with worry in her eyes. "Iris has a point girls." Maylu says as she sips her orange juice. "I'm going to it's already going to be the end of lunch." Sonia says and walks to the school. "Wait for us." Blossom says and grabs her small cake and heads over to the school. "I'm gonna sit here for a while." Iris says. "Ok Iris...see you in class. Coming Bubbles?" Maylu gets up from the table and waits for Bubbles. "Yea. Let me just get my things." Bubbles replied putting a stuffed octopus in her bag. "What's that?" Maylu asks.  
"Oh it's Octi...he's a good friend on mine...whenever I'm sad or alone I just hug Octi and he makes me feel better...my mom gave him to me when I born. I keep with me everywhere I go." Bubbles told Maylu and Iris was listening. "That's cute." Iris says. "Yea." Bubbles puts Octi back in her bag and walks with Maylu to the school. Chaud walks up to Iris. "Hello Iris."

"Hello Chaud...so...what are you doing?" Iris asks. "Heading back to the school with my team." Iris eyes widen. "Team?"  
"Yea...Lan...Geo and Me...we're the Mega Ruff Boys Z." He answered. "Oh...cool...well I also have a team too...Maylu...Sonia and Me...I'm the leader...Mega Power Girls Z. I'm guessing you're the leader?"  
Chaud Nods. "Well see you class Iris-Chan." Chaud walks off with Lan and Geo along with Brick,Boomer and Butch. Iris blushes. "Did he just call me Iris-Chan?" Iris asks herself and smiles. "Yes he did." She responds to herself and heads over to the school...just then...I heard a tree branch break behind me...I looked and what I saw were wolves...Dark sword wielding wolves. I gasp in fright and run to the school as five of them chase me running on two legs.

* * *

**Becky's POV (In The Kingdom Lightronicy)**

* * *

I entered the hospital room in the kingdom of Lightronicy and saw my former team mate Basra. Her left arm was completely removed from her body. The doctors plan on giving Basra a thunder arm...but I'm not quite sure that will work out. "Hey." I whisper. "Becky...It's been a while since we seen each other." Basra replies slowly. "As you can see...my left arm is no longer a part of me...Is Bolly with you?" Basra asks. "I'm afraid not...I don't know where she could be." I replied. "People are...saying that...she's hurt."  
"She could be...Darksenter could have not gotten away so easily at Korstran." I told her.  
"Well...Bolly could have gone to the Dark Kingdom." Basra said to me. "What?...No...she couldn't have." I said in shock. "Sure she could've but you know Becky...I wonder...is she really up to a fight with Darksenter?" I look down at the ground and Basra gets out of her bed. "I'm just resting up now."  
"I'm going to Korstran." I told my former team mate. "Be careful." Basra said and hugs me with just the one arm she has left. She goes over to her bed and lays down. I sign and walk off. "Becky!" Basra calls out. I turn around and see her standing. "Darksenter is going after you next...to deal much more damage to you more then me and Bolly...Careful." I nod and fly off to Korstran.

* * *

**In The Kingdom Of Korstran. No POV**

* * *

Bolly was in the hospital room taking some shots to calm her down. "Look into my eyes Bolly." Her husband said. "You're going to be ok...nothing to freak out of." Bolly nods and breathes out slowly. "There. I'm here for you my Queen." Bersto said. Bolly's neck was still badly damaged.  
**(Can't really explain it but think of it as a bloody neck where blood is leaking out. Yea...but now it's clothed for protection and the doctors numbed the pain.) **But it was slowly healing. "MOM!" Buttercup yells. "Buttercup." Bolly whispers. "Mom." Dai walks in with Buttercup. "Mom...are you ok?" Bolly nods. "Don't worry my children...I'll be alright...just need to rest up...like Basra is doing right now." Dai and Buttercup both smile. "Bolly." Becky calls and walks to the room. "Hello Queen of Veliyone." Buttercup bows and so does Dai. "So...what trouble did you get in this time?" Becky asks sarcastically. Bolly chuckles. "Well I almost got killed by Darksenter...but I manged to hurt her face." Bolly laughs as well as Becky. "Try not to do that again...hey I visited Basra...she is doing fine...she is resting up now. "Good to know about our former team mate." Bolly says and sits up smiling. "Wait...team mate?" Buttercup asks.  
"That's right Buttercup...Becky was our leader...Basra and I were her team mates...we were called the Power Kingdom Girls. It was so long ago." Bolly tells her daughter. "Wow." Buttercup said in awe. "You going to reunite?" Dai asks Becky. "I don't think so...Darksenter is my business and my business only. She's my sister after all...twin sister." Becky says and looks down. "Good luck...leader." Bolly says and Becky nods and walks out of Korstran and flies back to Veliyone.

**I think this story is heading to an end soon...I don't know. Review and hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we head back to the school with the 45 wolves.**


	13. A Blood Transformation

**The Curse Of Blossom**

**Chapter 13-A Blood Transformation Gone Right**

* * *

**Back At The School. No POV**

* * *

Iris just got back from running away from five wolves...and she just knew...there was more. The whole school lights go out. "What the?" Lan asks."What in the hell is going on?" The Mega Ruff Boys Z stood at the entrance. They see The five wolves coming straight to the school. "Iris...what do we do?" Maylu panics. "Look we can just kill them off right?" Sonia asks. "I think so...but be careful. These wolves are highly trained." Maylu and Sonia nod and get there weapons out. "Hey Blossom why are wolves after the school?" Kasey asks her older sister. "Kasey just go somewhere safe alright. I don't want you getting hurt." Blossom answers. "But-" Blossom covers her mouth "Quite." Growls can be heard from the roof and at the windows and even the ground below the school. "How many are there?"  
Brick asks. "forty five." Chaud says. "Where did Keane go?" Boomer asks. "She's hiding in the basement with the rest of the kids that can't defend themselves." Butch replies getting a rock and throwing them at the door breaking the glass and cutting some of the wolves. "That might just make them angry." Geo says.  
"I don't care...we're getting rid of these uglies and we're going to do it." Butch growls. "Alright man." Geo says and also throws rocks. Bubbles hides in the girls bathroom while hugging Octi tightly. "Please don't come in here. Please don't come in here." Bubbles whispers over and over again. "Blossom we have to move fast." Brick tells her. Blossom nods. 3 wolves enter the school. One of them speaks directly to Blossom. "Do you really think your mother is going to stop Darksenter?" He growls and Blossom gets angry and pulls out her pink yoyo.  
"Spinning Yoyo Attack!" Blossom yells out and her yoyo spins and is thrown at the three wolves. They get hit in the head and get disoriented. Bubbles comes out of the bathroom and has her rod. "Thunder bubble pop!" Bubbles screams and a bubble of thunder comes out of her white staff...It captures the three wolves and shocks them with thunder bolts on the inside. Maylu aims her arrows and shoots 3 lighting arrows and pops the bubbles that the wolves were in. They wall to the ground and get electrocuted once again. Buttercup runs in the school and has her hammer. "Megaton Dunk!" Buttercup slams her hammer down and the wolves go flying into the ceiling breaking it and into the air. Iris and Chaud both fly to the three wolves and both slash them with there cyber swords.  
Iris and Chaud fly back down and they meet up with the rest of the group. Sonia finishes them off with a sound wave slam on her guitar. "SOUND WAVE SLAM!" Sonia yells and sound waves blow the three wolves away. "Bye bye." Sonia waves bye to the three wolves. The other 42 were scared and ran off back to their master: Darksenter. "I'm afraid we just made a big mistake." Iris whispers. "Why do you think that? We defended the school from destruction!" Maylu yells at Iris. "Don't yell at me Maylu." Iris snaps at her. "Hey calm down." Sonia tells them both. "Iris is right...we may have made a grave mistake." Chaud says. "Well what you think will happen?" Lan asks. "There going to report this to Darksenter...and she will strike back." Blossom says. "Just get your mother too stop her." Bubbles replies. "Listen Bubbles...don't you see?...My mother is going to die if she faces Darksenter I just know it." Blossom starts to cry. "Don't say that. She is stronger then Darksenter." Brick says to cheer Blossom up. "Brick's right Blossom...have faith in your mother...she can totaly kick Darksenter's evil butt." Buttercup also tells Blossom to cheer her up. "Buttercup's right. Darksenter will not be able to defeat your mother." Butch adds.

"You don't understand!" Blossom snaps at all her friends. "Buttercup's Mom...and Bubbles mom were badly injured...to Darksenter...what makes you think that my mother won't get hurt like them!? Blossom yells at her friends. "Blossom listen-" Iris tries to talk to Blossom. "NO YOU LISTEN IRIS...ALL OF YOU!" Blossom yells even louder and angrily. "MY MOTHER WILL NOT SURVIVE THIS FIGHT...But I'm going to try to save her...I don't care if it's a risk...it's a risk I have to take...I'm sorry." Blossom flys off back to Velly; to Veliyone. The lights come back on in the school. The school bell rings as it's the end of school for the day. "See you all later." Chaud tells his team mates. "Yea man...see yea." Lan replies to his leader. "Have a good day." Geo also replies to his leader. "Bye Boomer." Bubbles tells him. "See you tomorrow."  
"Bye Bubbles." Boomer waves goodbye at Bubbles who flys off home. "Take care Chaud." Iris tells her crush and walks off home.

* * *

**In Veliyone. Becky's POV**

* * *

I was drinking some chocolate milk while making Blossom's and Kasey's favorite dessert: Strawberry cake. I put the batter in the oven and check the temperature. Just right. I sign and drink more milk. Brandon was taking a nap due to being busy cleaning the castle. I helped him as well but I'm not tired...maybe I'll join him later for a nap. I heard the castle door open and Blossom walks in with a sad look on her face. Kasey soon follows and is running around Blossom. I walk to her. "Blossom?"  
Blossom stops walking and Kasey stops running around her. "What's the matter?" I ask her. "It's...nothing mom." Blossom answers me. "Did you get bullied again?"  
Blossom shakes her head. "Did...someone call you a bad name?" Blossom shakes her head again. "Then what's wrong?" I ask my daughter. I heard her crying and she hugs me. "Mama...I don't want you to die." I gasp. "Why you say that?" I hug Blossom. "Darksenter...is going to kill you...I just know it...I feel it." Blossom crys into my arms. "No...no no no no. Listen Blossom I will not die...I will not leave you and Kasey...I will be with you always...I promise you...and your father." I kiss my daughter's forehead. "What do you mean you're going to die?" Kasey asks breaking down. "I won't." I tell her and hug her as well as she and Blossom cry in my arms. "Listen you two...I know what will make you feel better...a strawberry cake." I tell them and they both gasp and look up at me. I smile at them. "Yes...a cake for you two." I stand up and go to the kitchen with my two daughters following. I said to them, "It will be ready soon."

Kasey and Blossom both smile.

* * *

**In The Dark Kingdom. Dexter's room/POV**

* * *

I was in my room sitting on my bed looking at a pic of Berserk...She's so pretty...I would love to kiss her. As I was about to kiss the picture, my door flys open and it was Bricen. I get up and he walks to me. "Hey what are you doing here-" All I could say before Bricen stabs me with a dagger; he grabs my neck and chokes me. He pulls out the dagger out of me. "Berserk is mine." Bricen licked his lips and picks me up and opens the window. I saw sharp trees in the moonlight. "Have a fun trip." He says and throws me down the castle. I Scream and land on the sharp tree as they pierce me. I feel lifeless as I take my last breath at life.

**Bricen's POV**

* * *

I walk down to where Dexter is dead on the tree. I take out his Darkoso eye and I put it in my left eye. I breath in and out. "Thank you Dexter." I pat his dead body. I pick it up and bury it in the dark waters of the lake. "Nice work." Berserk says as she walks up to me. "I'm guessing you didn't like Dexter?" I ask her.  
"Nope. He was gross looking and plus he was a nerd. Nerds not for me. You're for me." She said and kisses my cheek. I blush and smile as she walks off back to the castle. "Damn right I'm yours." I said to myself.

* * *

**Darksenter's POV**

* * *

I was drinking blood wine as I heard my castle doors open. It was Basra. "What do you want?" I ask her as I put my wine glass down on my chair arm. "I came here to help you Darksenter." She says to me and I get up from my throne chair and walk to a one arm Basra. "Why do you want to help me against Becky?" I ask her staring into her blue eyes. "I used to be jealous of Becky...and I'm still am today. I will not speak anymore. Do as you must." She kneels before me and I grab her hand and take her memory out of her so she won't remember seeing me. I create an evil twin of Basra. She has the same eye color but with Black hair and black armor on and also has two arms. Basra flys off. I turn to face the dark version of Basra. "Your name is Bonn." I tell her.  
She kneels down before me. "You will help me in the fight with Becky." I smirk an evil smirk. I drink more blood wine. I get more blood wine and drink it. I sign and look at my drink and notice my hand starts to turn blood...on the inside of my hands in my veins and arteries My heart pumps faster. I look down and whisper,"I must finish this quickly." I walk to my bedroom and drink my last sip of blood wine. My hear starts to fill with Blood as it pumps faster. I squeeze my chest as it hurts. Blood runs into my head and into my brain and into my veins and arteries and bones. I drop down on my bed and blood spits out of my mouth. My complete transformation has begun. I scream as heart explodes blood and I throw up my own blood and pass out.

* * *

**2 days later. Darksenter's POV**

* * *

I wake up still laying in my bed. I felt different...a very very great different...I felt stronger..."Mommy...are you alright?" Berserk asks me. "How long have I've been out?" I ask her. "two days." I get up and walk downstairs to my throne chair. I sit down. "Mommy...you ok?" Berserk asks me again. I see Bonn walking to me. I get up and stare at her. "Yes your majesty?" She asks me and sees my eyes glowing Dark Pink.  
I roar and charge her biting her neck and drinking her blood and then I let her die on the floor as she twitches and gags to death. I save her for breakfast later. I put my hoodie on from my dress jacket and I walk to my daughter Berserk who is staring in awe as for what she just seen. "Someday Berserk...you will have this power." I tell her and hug her. "Love you mama." She says to me and hugs me. "I love you too Berserk." I respond.


	14. The Power Kingdom Girls Part 1

**The Curse Of Blossom**

**Chapter 14-The Power Kingdom Girls Part One!**

* * *

**In School. No POV**

* * *

It was school time. The girls and boys got there math homework that Annie assigned to them and Keane was back and they were ready to grade it. "Ok class get out your homework please. And I hope all of you did it." The teacher says to the class. Blossom then noticed something weird with Keane...she seemed a little bit mad looking...and her eyes were shaking on the inside...**_"Did something bad happen to her?" _**Blossom though to herself. Blossom knew she was the only one seeing this.  
_**"Could I just be seeing things that aren't really happening?"**_ Blossom asked herself in her head. Just then...the class disappeared and Blossom was standing in a open meadow with a red sky and pink flowers. She sees Darksenter walking to her. And licks her ear and makes snake like sounds. Blossom eyes open and she sees she is in her bed. "Just...a nightmare...thank you Cherrion."

Blossom gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen and sees her mother making breakfast. "Morning Mama." Blossom tells her mom. "Morning Blossom. I made your faveorite Strawberry pancakes." Becky told her daughter with a smile and placed the pancakes on Blossoms plate. "Enjoy." Becky sits with her daughter also eating pancakes while drinking milk. "Your father and Kasey still asleep."  
Becky told her daughter taking a bite of her pancakes and sipping the milk. "Mama...are you going somewhere tonight? I heard you were talking about it with dad last night." Blossom tells her mom taking a bite of her breakfast.  
"Yes...I'm going to be hanging out with my former team mates." Blossom eyes widen. "Wait...you had a team?"  
"Yes...Basra and Bolly and I...we were the Power Kingdom Girls...I was leader...Basra was the sweet one and Bolly was the tough one. We were on a mission sent out by my father 20 years ago."

* * *

_**No POV, Flashback. (20/Twenty Years Ago) Becky Age 15, Basra age 14 and Bolly age 17.**_

* * *

It was 3:00 PM in the forest with our heroes. Becky the Leader with Basra and Bolly walking in the forest. "Becky do you know where we're going?" Bolly ask her leader Becky. "We're going to cave of Dauntless. To retrieve a ruby that a wolf stole. I think this must have been the work of my sister but I'm not sure." Becky replied to Bolly and kept walking in the forest. "So what do you think is waiting for us there?" Basra asks. "Wolves...a lot of them. They must be heavily guarding the cave...on the outside and inside." The three girls then heard a crack behind them. Becky pulls out her pink yoyo, Basra pulls out her bubble rod staff and Bolly pulls out her yellow hammer. "Did you hear that girls?" Becky looks around with her eyes glowing pink. She closes her eyes. "Nothing...must have been the wind." The girls continue walking when they hear it again. "Becky...I don't like the sound of this." Basra said. "IF SOMEONE IS OUT THERE MESSING WITH US...YOU BETTER THINK TWICE OR WE WILL COME LOOKING FOR YOU!" Bolly yelled out making birds fly out of trees. "Spinning yoyo attack." Becky whispers and her yoyo spins very fast and she throws it in the direction they heard the crack. Thud. Something was hit. Becky went over to check what it was. "It's a wolf...should've known we were being watched." "Now what Becky?" Basra asks. "What if there's more?" Bolly asks.

"You girls sound like you need help." A teen boy with shiny black hair pops out of the trees and so do two others. "Bersto." Bolly said disgusted.  
"Brandon." Becky said. "Baryon." Basra said with a smile. "What do you boys want?" Becky asks the three boys. "We followed you just in case you needed help." Bersto answers. "Oh no we don't need you guys...you'll just get in the way like you always do." Bolly said right in Berstos face. "Chill out girl." Bersto said and chuckles. "You can help if you want." Basra says. "What no!" Bolly protests. "Bolly...let's give them a chance." Becky said. "Alright...but if you guys mess this mission for us...you get a butt whooping personally by me." Bolly told the three teens. "Alright then." Bersto said smiling at her. "See you later then your highness." Brandon told Becky. Baryon nods at Basra and walks with his team mates up ahead. "I so do not like them." Bolly mumbles.  
"I know you like him Bolly." Basra says to her team mate. "HELL NO!" Bolly yells out. "Listen girls...if you were to have a daughter...would you give them your weapons to have?" Becky asks the two girls. "Of course...I always wanted to name a girl bubbles...If I have a daughter...that's what Im going to name her and I so will give her my weapon." Becky smiles. "I will give my girl my weapon as well...and hope she will be like me." Becky said. "How about you Bolly?" Basra asks her with happiness. "What?. I don't know...I guess...when I meet the right guy...which is not Bersto." Bolly said and continued walking to find the cave they had to go to retrieve Becky's mom ruby gem that was stolen by wolves. "Wait for us!" Basra yelled out. Becky soon followed her team mates.

* * *

**Present day. Becky's POV**

* * *

"So we got the ruby back and that's when I fell in love with your father." I told my daughter. "Wow mom...So why aren't you a team no more?" Blossom asked me. I took a sip of my drink and replied. "Well...we decided to go our separate ways when we became Queen of our kingdoms...same with the boys. I plan to reunite with the girls to beat my sister Darksenter. And we will win. I know she wants to destroy my kingdom...and she won't." I tell Blossom as she finishes eating. "Now go and wake up your sister."  
"Yes mama." Blossom said and went up stairs to wake up her sister for breakfast. I cleaned off my plate and Blossom's plate. After I finished I went upstairs and I jump into my bed waking my husband. "Morning sleepy head." I tell him cuddling with him. "Morning." He replied. I get on top of him and I kiss him deeply he wraps his arms around me and we make out in the bed. I moan into his mouth as he slips his tongue inside. I stop the kiss and smile at him. I remove his shirt and touch his strong abs. I sign and kiss him again. "Come down...there's breakfast." I tell him and I get out of my bed and walk downstairs getting his plate ready.

* * *

**In Lightronicy Basra's POV**

* * *

I was sitting in my throne chair reading a book about Caily and Jorance. I have yet to speak to them. Bubbles runs to me. "Mommy...you going to reunite with Becky and Bolly?" She ask me. Now I lied about being jealous about Becky...I just told Her sister that just to get her to think I was joining her...and boy when shes me and the girls...she will be in for a shock. "Yes Bubbles...I'm going to." I told her. "I can't believe you passed down your weapon to me mom." Bubbles tells me. I nod. "Well Bubbles; Becky and Bolly did the same thing with there weapons. I knew Caily and Jorance were talking to me about it when I had planned to give it to you. I pray to them every night before bed...and I pray that you will be like me one day." I told her and hug my precious daughter Bubbles. I remember when we parted ways. We were the new Queens of our kingdoms and married to Ruff Kingdom Boys. Baryon, Brandon and Bersto. I was upset that we parted ways but we still would team up to defend our kingdoms from attacks. Becky called us to a meeting after we became Queen of our Kingdoms...the men did the same." I answered.

* * *

**Flash Back-The Day the Power Kingdom Girls Became Queen. No POV**

* * *

The girls now adults and the new Queen of there Kingdoms were at the park standing in a triangular format. "Alright Girls...so we agree to go our separate ways?" Becky says to Basra and Bolly. "Yea...and Don't worry Basra...everything will be fine." "But...I don't want to leave you all." Basra said upset. "It's ok Basra...we have eachother's backs...and our boys do too." Becky said to Basra. "We will carry this team bond into our daughters...and hope they can be like us in the future." Becky said with confidence. "Amen to that." Bolly said crossing her arms. "Alright...So you girls passing your weapons down to them?" Basra asks. "Yes...My yoyo." Becky said. "My Hammer." Bolly said. "And my bubble rod staff." Basra said. "We will give them it when the time is right." Becky said as she throws her arm out in the center. Basra put her hand on top of Becky's and Bolly on top of Basra's hand. "ONE TWO THREE! POWER KINGDOM GIRLS!" They throw their hands in the air and fly off to their respective Kingdoms. Becky the Queen Of Veliyone. Basra The Queen Of Lightronicy and Bolly The Queen Of Korstran.

* * *

**Present Day(Basra's POV) In Lightronicy.**

* * *

"And Now we plan to bring the group back together." I told my daughter as I finished the story. "Wow Mom!" Bubbles said in awe. It started to rain. "It's time." I got up and I hold Bubbles hands as we walked into the Dragon Chamber. I kneel down and Bubbles does the same next to me in front of Jorance and Caily dragon statue. "Scranana doulvie ashna sweenolf skrem." I whisper as the stautes beging to light up. A Bright Blue light explodes and there they were...Jorance had dark blue hair and the eyes of Stormayce he was wearing a blue cape and black tight outfit with black boots and black gloves he also had a black beard that was long and his hair was in a ponytail he had a dark staff weapon and his wife was wearing the same thing as he was. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes of Stormayce. "You summoned us my lady...what is it that you need?" Jorance asks in his high deep echo voice. "Is it something for your daughter?" Caily asked in a sweet high echo voice. "Bubbles...this is Jorance and Caily's human form." I tell her. Bubbles had a look of awe. "My my she is very cute...and so much like you...I sense it." Caily says. Jorance and Caily both had glowing blue auras around them; there eyes glowed like the moon. "I plan to reunite with my fellow teammates to defeat Darksenter." I tell them. "Ah...Becky and Bolly." Jorance says to his wife. "We will tell Mikoes and Cherrion as well as Tanas and Kolma...you will meet at the park...the three of you...with your daughters." Caily told me. "Yes Caily."  
"Until then...be safe." Jorance and Caily said in unison as they turned back into the dragon statues. "Let's go Bubbles." I said to her holding her hand as I flew to the Dragon Park to meet my former team mates to reunite with them to stop Darksenter.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 14.**

**ALRIGHT GUYS THAT'S THE END OF CH 14! We got a back story on the Queens Team...well what will happen when the final battle comes with Darksenter and Becky!? Tune in to find out!**

**Review and hope you all loving this story.**


	15. A Hero Team Forms Part 2

**The Curse Of Blossom**

** Ch 15-A Hero Team Forms Part 2**

* * *

**At The Park With the Queens and there Daughters. No POV**

* * *

Basra,Bolly and Becky were at the park standing in a triangular style, with there daughters. Bubbles,Buttercup and Blossom. Now the parents didn't know these three girls met at school. "Ok Blossom...don't be shy." Becky told her daughter. "It's ok Bubbles you don't need to be afraid of them." Basra said to Bubbles.  
"Show them you're the strong one." Bolly said to Buttercup. The three girls then walked up to each other, shaking hands. "So I'm the leader huh?" Blossom asked. "Yea I guess so." Bubbles replies. "That's good then." Buttercup said. "So...we all agree to be a team?" Blossom asks the two girls. "Yes." Buttercup says and puts her hand out. Bubbles puts her hand on top of Buttercup's and Blossom put her hand on top of Buttercup's.  
"POWER PUFF GIRLS Z!" They all shouted and threw there hands to the sky and three rings appeared on there fingers with a P inside of it. Blossom had a Pink Ruby Ring. Bubbles a Light Blue Sapphire Ring. Buttercup a Light Green Emerald Ring. Belts appeared as well on there waist with there stones on it as the case of the compact. **(The PPGZ Belts from the Anime.)**  
"Pretty rings and belts." Bubbles says. "So now you are a team." Becky tells them. "This team must be taken seriously." Bolly says. "You girls will do fine." Basra says. "If you need anything...call us." Becky said as her team mates flew off. "Yes mama." Blossom replies to Becky. Becky flies off.

* * *

**In The Dark Kingdom. No POV.**

* * *

Darksenter is up in her tower looking at her red orb seeing the three girls. "Mama...what we going to do?" Berserk asks her mother. "The Punks...will defeat the Puffs." She said to her. "Yes mama." Berserk bows down and runs downstairs. "Becky...it will only be a matter of time before I strike." Darksenter said looking at Becky flying from her orb. "Here's your blood wine my Queen." One of Darksenters wolves came to her with a glass of Blood Wine. "Thank you..Cody. I'm going to change you..alright...I will free your wolf spirit to be a complete wolf and to lead my dark demon wolf army. And I let you keep your wolf powers in your human form." She told Cody. "Really?" He asks. "Yes..I think it will benefit my army to have a monster beast leader to lead them." Darksenter pulled out a scroll.  
"Now don't worry...this won't hurt." Darksenter pulls out a knife from the scroll and stabs Cody's heart as red fog covers his body. "SPIRIT OF CODY...LEAVE THE BODY AND INHABIT YOUR OWN...TO LEAD MY ARMY OF DARK WOLVES...Darkdy...will be your name."  
She chanted as the beast of Cody can be seen coming out of his body. "My Queen." Darkdy bows down to Darksenter. "Darkdy...welcome." She responds. "Are you ready to lead my army of demon wolves?"

"Yes your highness...I'm ready." He says in a deep demon voice. "Good...you'll find them in my large cage behind my throne chair." Darksenter says as Darkdy then walks on his two feet and has a large sword that a normal person would need two hands to carry...but Darkdy only uses one hand. "Cody...I give you this new power." Darksenter says to Cody who looks at his nails and they grow large with black blades of daggers.  
"You can summon them when you need too...and same goes for your a feet." She said and walked down stairs and into her room. "Thank you my Lord." Cody said. "MAMA!" Berserk called to her mom. "MAMA!" Berserk calls out again.  
"I'm in here sweetie." Darksenter says to her Daughter. "Mama...something bad just happened to Brat!" She yelled out in panic. "WHAT!?" Darksenter, angry walked to Berserk. "Tell me everything now." "Ok well Brat was walking at the park to get some things for food and she saw three boys that had Black team belts on and they had an R on it they also had Rings. They called them selves the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z! Brick,Butch and Boomer. So Brat went to them and asked them what the heck were they doing and then Boomer just tackles her down! SHE EVEN DO ANYTHING WRONG! AND THE GREEN ONE BROKE HER LEG AND THE RED LEADER BRICK STABBED HER BACK AND KICKED HER HEAD!"  
"I will see to it with them." Darksenter said and disappeared to find the three boys that hurt Brat from the Power Punk Girls Z. I was furious.

* * *

**At the Park with the RRBZ. No POV**

* * *

"That was cool how we just too that Girl and just beat the heck out of her!" Boomer says to his Teammates. "Brat should know that she shouldn't be spying on people." Butch says crossing his arms. "I like these belts man...they're cool...and these rings...wonder what they are for." Brick says as he removes his cap off his head and lays on a tree and covers his face with his cap to block the sun from hitting his eyes. "So how are the Mega Ruff Boys Z doing?" Boomer asks checking out his electric bat weapon. "They're fine." Butch answers him flipping a coin. "Oh...it's the girls."  
The New team of girls walk to the boys. "Have you guys seen the Mega Power Girls Z?" Blossom asks. "We need to tell them we are a team."  
"They are at the school cleaning." Brick answers. "Why are they cleaning?" Bubbles asks. "Ah I don't know...I guess they volunteer to clean up." Boomer smiles at Bubbles as he answered her. "The Mega Ruff Boys Z are there too." Brick gets up and puts his cap back on his head. "Thank you." Buttercup tells them as the new team of girls fly off to the school. "Welcome." Brick says looking up at the sky. Butch chuckles. "Ah Brick...you seem to be worrying about something."  
"It's...my brother...Bricen." "You mean that jerk face who bullies you." Boomer walks up to Brick as well as Butch. "I know he wants to kill me." Brick squeezes his hands. "Don't worry man...we will help you out." Butch tells him. "Thanks Butch...Boomer...but this is my fight...and besides...I always wanted to get revenge on Bricen for those times...he even helped my dad trying to kill my mom." Brick says and he breaths in and out slowly. "I'll see you guys later." Brick tells them and flys off back to his kingdom and back home.

* * *

**In The School. (Buttercup's POV)**

* * *

We arrived at the school too see our friends the Mega Power Girls Z or M.P.G.Z for short. We see them cleaning the school. "Hey Girls we got news for you." Blossom tells them. "Yea...what is it?" The three girls look at them. "WE'RE A TEAM!" The PPGZ said in unison. "Amazing!" Maylu exclaims. "Whats the team name?" Sonia asks. "Power Puff Girls Z." Blossom answered. "Nice." Iris smiles. "Well we better get back to cleaning...you want to help us?" Sonia asks. "Sure...we're good at cleaning." Bubbles says. "Alright let's get busy!" Blossom exclaims. I just watch them clean as I see the Mega Ruff Boys Z also cleaning.

**(NOTE: THE PPGZ AND MPGZ HAVE THE SAME RINGS AND BELTS WITH THERE KINGDOMS GEMSTONE. FOR THE MPGZ THEY HAVE A M ON THERE BELT AND RING INSTEAD OF A P. Also: The MRBZ heard about the PPGZ saying they were a team)**

We clean up the school and it just took 30 minutes. We thank each other and we fly back to our kingdoms. I get back home to Korstran and I stop at the castle. I enter in and I see my mother talking with father and Dai. "Hi guys...I'm home." I told them. "Welcome home Buttercup." Dai says waving at me. "It's going to be dinner time...steak with some fries and a salad to go with it." Mom said smiling. "YES!" I said in happiness. "You eat all of your salad to become strong." Dad said to me. "I will dad." I said to him. "Good girl." We went to the kitchen and got the food ready. My dad has long black hair with a small beard. Mom also had short black hair like mine and had green highlights in it.

* * *

**In Lightronicy(Bubbles POV)**

* * *

As I got back home from cleaning the school Dad was trying to make a metal thunder arm for my mother...it looked great...it looked like her other arm but of course it had metal under the skin. Dad had to do lightning surgery on her left arm to place it right...and that's what he was just doing. Mom was asleep and dad was doing what he does best. Fixing things...and he really wanted to fix my mothers arm. I poke my dad's arm. "Hi papa. I'm home." "Hello darling...I'm trying all I can to fix your mom's arm...and I won't stop until I do."  
Dad told me and went back to surgery on my mother's left arm. "When you're finish Papa will mama be ok?" I ask him. "Yes she will...and don't worry her metal arm is not heavy at all...it would just take some time for her to get used to it that's all." He replied. I smile. "Thank you papa for fixing mama's arm." I said and hugged my dad. "Welcome dear...Oh and your mom told me about your team forming...be a good girl and be a good team mate to your others."  
"Yes Papa." I said and ran to my room to get Octi, I ran back down and I place Octi in my mom's right arm for good luck...dad sees this and he nods at me and gets back to work on her left arm.

* * *

**In Veliyone(Blossom's POV)**

* * *

I got back home from help cleaning the school and I smelled strawberries in the kitchen...I just knew it my mama who was making a strawberry cake for me and Kasey. "MAMA I'M HOME!" I yell out and run to the kitchen and hug my mama. "Hello dear...as you can see I'm baking a cake for you and Kasey." Mom said to me. I see dad was reading the newspaper of our kingdom and others at the table. Kasey was sitting down with dad drinking milk. "Honey...it says here three boys were attacked by a mysterious creature." dad says to my mom. "Really now...where at?" Mom asks and goes to dad looking at the paper. "At the Dragon Park." He says. And I immediately though of the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z. "Are they alright?" Mom asks dad. "Yea they're ok...they managed to get out before serious damage was done." Dad said and closed the paper. "Cake is ready." Mom says and Kasey screams in joy. "Please Kasey don't yell." I tell her. Mom pulls out the cake and puts it on the table for us to eat.

* * *

**In The Dragon Park With The RRBZ & MRBZ. Brick's POV**

* * *

Damn monster...he nearly killed us...lucky the Mega Ruff Boys Z showed up. "Thanks for the help." I said to them. "No problem guys." Chaud answers. "Hey guys it's getting dark." Lan points at the sky and the sun was going down and it was getting cool as the wind blows hard. "It's alright. My mom isn't wondering about me anyways." Geo says. "Guys but the monster could be back anytime now. We just ran him off...I'm sure he will be back." Butch explains. "Butch is right...we can't stay here." I said crossing my arms. "Then what do we do?" Boomer asks. "We kill it." I said pulling out my sword. "I don't know Brick...that monster was big and hairy." Lan says panicking. "There are 6 of us and only one of him...we can take him." Chaud says pulling out his red cyber sword. "Ok...I agree." Boomer says as he freaks out as we all hear a roar coming from the forests just 5 miles away from the park. Lan pulls put his dagger and uses his power to throw it at lighting speeds at the direction of the roar. We see a blue small spark explode. "That might just made him angry." Geo says as the beasts leaps into the air and drops on his two feet and was holding a giant sword with one hand. "ROAR!" He roars at us.

"RUN!" I said and we all run in different direction. I noticed the beast was following me. "BRICK!" I heard Boomer yell. "I'LL BE FINE GUYS...JUST GO FIND HELP!" I yell and leap out the way of the beasts attack of his sword. "You heard Brick." Chaud says and he runs to find help with his team mates. Boomer and Butch decided to help me with this monster. "We got you man." Butch said as he pulls out his short sword and Boomer did also. "ROAR!" The creature roars at us and swipes his sword at us. We jump over the sword before it even hits us. We stab his foot and he roars and his tail swipes Boomer into the air. "BOOMER!" Butch yells as the monster then grabs him. I cut the hand of the beasts with my blade with fire. I monster grabs his paw and roars in pain making him drop Butch. Boomer flies down to the monster and stabs his eye and shocks his brain making him fall over. Boomer leaps away from him and we all stand next to each other looking at the beast. "Is he dead?" Butch asks. It gets quite. "I'll check." I said and I run to it's neck and check it's pulse. "No...but he's out cold...we should move before he wakes up." I tell my team mates. The Mega Ruff Boys Z were watching from the park playground. We signaled them it we got him out and we decided to go hang out at the other Dragon Park. Far away from where the monster lies knocked out.

* * *

**Darksenter's POV**

* * *

I see the 6 boys run off as they almost killed Darkdy. Bricen,Cody and Ace along with Power Punk Girls Z were behind me. "Get them." I said to the Dark Warrior Z Boys.**(Bricen,Cody and Ace.) **Just when they were about to fly to the 6 boys I stop them. "Wait." I tell them..."Let them run off...see what they plan on next when Darkdy attacks the Lightronicy Kingdom." I said and I laugh and disappear in a red tornado with my allies with my eyes glowing.


	16. Hell Rises

**The Curse Of Blossom**

**Ch 16-Hell Rises**

**In school (Three days later). No POV (NEW CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER!) ENJOY.**

* * *

It was the beginning of math class for these students. Blossom the smart one would always finish her class work before anyone else. "Ok class make sure you run in these problems by the end of day." Keane told her class. "Girls." Buttercup started, "I got to show you my cousins after school." "What's there names?" Bubbles asks. "Kittrice and Bonnie." Buttercup said to them. "Nice names." Blossom said. "Girls...no talking please." The teacher; Keane said to them.  
"Yes mam." The PPGZ said in unison; just then they heard there belts beep and flash. "What does this mean girls?" Bubbles asks. "I don't know." Blossom said.  
"MISS KEANE!" Buttercup yelled out raising her hand. "Yes Buttercup?"  
"May I use the restroom?" She asked. "Go ahead." Keane said to her. "Thank you." Buttercup went to bathroom and Blossom and Bubbles also did. "So what's with the beep of our belts?" Bubbles asks. "Let's see." Blossom said pulling out her compact on her belt and opened it. There was a screen on it and buttons. "Mmmmm it seems to be a device for calling us." Blossom said. "Interesting." Said Buttercup. "Hey is that your cousin Bc?" Blossom asked.  
"Yes it is...it's Kittrice." Buttercup said to Blossom and Bubbles. "Hello there!" Kittrice yelled out from the screen. "I'm Karrie and Buttercup told me all about you two." She said to Blossom and Bubbles. "So can we meet up after school?" She asked. "Sure Kittrice. We will be at the park." Blossom said. "That's great I'll be bringing my sister Bonnie with me. And are the MPGZ coming too?" She asks. "Yes they are. I already told them." Buttercup said to Kittrice. "Great so I'll se you 6 girls later." Kirtrice waved bye at the three girls and the screen turns off on Buttercup's compact. The girls put go back to class and sit at there table. "Girls please exchange papers so we may begin grading." Said the teacher. Bubbles switch with Blossom,Buttercup switched with Blossom. The class starts grading.

* * *

**In Hell. Satans POV**

* * *

It was a quiet and hot day in Hell; Well it's always hot here. My son walks up to me, he's a firebat or fire batman, his name is Jordan."Father...When will I get revenge on my nemesis Anthony?" He asks me. "Soon." I answered. "Well Father what about those other kingdoms? Could we ask Darksenter if we could join her?" He asks. "I'm sure she would appreciate it." I get up from my throne chair and look at Jordan. "I'll be right back." I said and demon black wings are popped out of my back and I fly out of Hell to speak with the Dark Queen: Darksenter. "Good luck dad." Jordan said.

* * *

**In The Dark Kingdom. Darksenters POV**

* * *

I was waiting for the Punks to come back with some food from the store at the Dragon Park. I was drinking my Blood wine when I heard my castle doors open. It was a man dressed in a black cloak and was wearing a hoodie over it. He had demon red eyes and a pale skin. "Who are you?" I ask putting my wine glass down and I walk to the man. "I am Satan...King of the Firebats and King of Hell." He said to me. "Ah The Devil Satan." I said and walked around him. "The Man who claims to be the evil of all evil...well isn't that nice." I said. "You know I am too the evil of all evil." I whisper into his ear. "I see you are very dark and evil." He said to me. "Why yes." I answered him. "Aren't you a Queen?" Satan asks me. "Yes I am." I grab my blood wine and drink it. "Evil is strong with you."  
He says to me as my daughter and her team mates Brute and Brat walk in with some food for dinner. "MOM WE'RE BACK!" She yells. Satan looks at them. "Mom whose this?" Berserk asks me pointing at Satan. "This is the Devil Satan." I present them the Devil. "What''s he doing here?" Brat asks. "We got the food mom." Berserk throws the bags of food for us to eat for tonight for dinner.

"I've been watching you Berserk...Brat...Brute...Evil is also strong with you." Satan said to the Power Punks. "Why thank you sir." Brat said. "So what's he doing here?" Brat asks again. "He wants to help us." I said. "I can do all sorts of dark power you can't possibly imagine...mostly fire...but dark is also involved." Satan said as his hands glowed red with Lava flames...My son will also be helping...and my servant HIM." He said. "I read stories about HIM...he is said to be most evil of all...and rumors are that he is the Dark Dragon." I said to Satan as he smiles at me. "I shall bring them tonight...here. In the meantime...I'll be watching you all..."Satan disappears under ground in darkness. I smile and give my daughter a sample of Blood Wine. "I know you're too young for blood wine...but here's a taste." I said to her. She grabs my wine glass and drinks a little bit of it. She smiles and nods. "It's good mama." She said and hugs me. "Come girls...and boys." I said and Bricen,Cody and Ace walk behind the Punks. "We got work to do." I smiled.

* * *

**In Veliyone. Blossom's POV**

* * *

"Mama...so what's for dinner tonight?" I ask mama. "Chicken." She said and started cooking. "And for dessert...chocolate strawberries." Mom said as she got her pans to cook the meat. Me and Kasey started jumping in excitement. Strawberries were our favorite dessert. Me and Kasey both have a sweet tooth like Mama. "It will take about 30 minutes to finish the chicken." Mama said."Ok Mama." I said with a smile. "Love you mama." I said to her. "Love you too my sweet Blossom." She said and turned around and kissed my cheek. "Almost ready." She said and went back to cooking.

* * *

**At the Dragon Park with Buttercup And Dai, Dai's POV.**

* * *

Mom and Dad told us we could go to the park to throw our ball around. Buttercup goes long and I throw the ball to her. She leaps for the ball and catches it. "Great job sis." I said clapping. "Your turn." Buttercup said. I ran at a long distance into the forest and Buttercup throws it far and I miss the ball as it goes over my head and deeper into the forest. I was going to go get it but I had a sence that I wasn't alone. I heard a girl scream for help and I Run to her direction ignoring Buttercups calls to find the ball and calling my name. I was getting closer to the girl screaming and I run faster.

I leap over a bolder and there she was. Holding a sword out trembling in fear as her green eyes widen; she had blue green hair and had a purple dress on with tights. She looked gorgeous. She was scared of what was in front of her. It was a beast with one sword and had wings on to fly. He charges Miyu and I ran to her defense and pulled out my sword and used a green force field to shield this girl from the monsters attack. The beast strikes the shield and flys back due to the shields impact of hit. The girl is holding on to me and I look down at her. "It's ok he's gone." I told her calmly. She looks at me. "Thank you for saving me." She said looking into my green forest eyes. "MIYU!" We both a heard a voice call out an it was another girl, she walked to us and she pushes me away. "Get off of her!" She yells at me.

"Hey!" Miyu got up and yelled at the girl. "Listen Miyu I will not have him hurt you." She said pointing at me. "He saved me from a monster QueenTia!" Miyu yells at her. Was she really a Queen? Mmm she seemed too young to be one. "Really now do tell." Tia said as she crosses her arms. She had dark blue green hair and was wearing a purple dress. She had light green eyes like my sisters.

Miyu told her how she was fighting a monster and said she had hurt her leg. "And this boy just appears and happens to save you." I get up and stare at Tia. "Look. I saved her alright! Why can't you be happy!?" I yell at her. "I have no reason to be happy right now...Miyu let's go on home." She said and walked out of the forest. "Yes Tia." She looked at me. "What's your name?" She asks me. "Dai." I answered. Miyu smiles at me and walks off. "Bye." I said to her with a smile. Buttercup runs to me and ignores the two new girls I just met.  
"Dai did you get the ball?" My sister asks me. I just couldn't stop staring at Miyu. "DAI!" Buttercup waves her arms in my face. I snap back to reality. "Oh sorry...umm what?" I ask confused why she was yelling at me. I didn't here what she said. "Did you get the ball or not?" She asks me. "Uh no sorry Buttercup." I said and ran to go get.  
**(Miyu Is 13 and QueenTia is 15. They are sisters and from Megaman. Not OC's)**

* * *

**With Kittrice and Bonnie. Kittrice's POV**

* * *

We were waiting for Buttercup to get back from playing ball with her older brother Dai. Bonnie is my little sister and she is 2 years younger then me. I am the same age as my cousin Buttercup and Bonnie is 6. We are waiting at the castle. The doors open and its Buttercup and Dai. "HI BUTTERCUP!" I yell out and ran to hug her. "Hi Buttercup." Bonnie said and walked to Buttercup. "Hello." Buttercup said. "How are you Dai?" Dai was just looking at the ground. "Eh Dai is just thinking about some stuff." Buttercup said. "Oh Ok." I said and Dai looked like he a sad look on his face. "You sure? Cause he looks sad." Bonnie said and pointed at Dai. "Kids...is everything alright/" Aunt Bolly said and walked to us. "Dai is sad about something." Bonnie said. "Oh...well Dai why won't you tell me in private." Bolly said and walked with Dai to the kitchen and closed the door. "Hey BC can we play ball?" I ask her. 'Yea." She said. "Yay!" Bonnie yelled out. "Shhh dad is sleeping." Buttercup said. "Sorry." Bonnie apologized. "Go long Kittrice." Buttercup said as I ran far away and Buttercup threw the ball at me and I catch it."YES I DID IT!" I said with excitement. I already met with the PPGZ and MPGZ. I got my weapon from my uncle Bersto and same with Bonnie. My weapon is like my cousin's weapon. A hammer but mine has small spikes on it and it's a little smaller then hers. It has green colors on it. Bonnie's weapon is a guitar weapon like Sonia's from the MPGZ. She has spikes on it as well and it is also green.

We are side members of our teams. I joined the Power Puff Girls Z and I'm a side member. Bonnie; my sister joined the Mega Power Girls Z and is a side member. I throw the ball at Bonnie who failed to catch it. "Awww I missed the ball." She said in upset. "It's ok Bonnie." I smiled.

* * *

**At The Dark Kingdom. Satan's POV**

* * *

It was midnight and Satan just arrived with HIM and his son Jordan. "Alright Darksenter...I'm here with HIM and my son Jordan." I said to them pulling my cloak on. "This is a secret meeting Punks and Warrior Z Boys...do not enter." Darksenter said and enter the basement of torture with HIM,Jordan and I. Darksenter closes the basement doors slamming them closed making an echo go across the castle into outside."Yes Mama." Said Berserk; the leader of the Power Punk Girls Z.  
Darksenter turns around with her eyes glowing. "Welcome." She said as we sat down at a table in the dark. Jordan lights a fire in his hands and puts it in a bulb hanging from the ceiling. "Nice." HIM says. "Now that we are all here...what brings you to my kingdom?" Asked Darksenter putting her hands together. "Well your majesty we came here to help you." Said HIM. "To help you rule the world." Jordan adds. "You see Darksenter...we too have enemies...the IceBats...they are high in the mountains...and they are allies with the three kingdoms you're up against. I see to it that we destroy them first." I said. I really hated those IceBats...Anthony will not defeat me. "I rather deal with my sister first...then we can do what you want Satan." She says with a smile. "Then it's settled." HIM says. "We destroy the kingdom of Mikose and Cherrion...and everyone with it." Jordan says. "Right." Darksenter said with a smile. We walk out the basement doors as the Punks and The Dark Warriors Z Boys were listening. "I'm guessing you heard." HIM said to the 6. "That's right." Berserk said. "Good...we will need you 6." Darksenter said.  
"I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS!" Brat yelled out. "Me too." Brute said crossing her arms. "Nothing will stand in my way of defeating Becky...Blossom will know fear...and she will...not...stop me." The Queen said and a dark burst of black magic explodes from her making all of us transport somewhere. "If the other Kingdoms...interfere...we destroy them too." Darksenter said.

* * *

**THIS STORY IS COMING TO IT'S CLIMAX. BUT DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT THE END! A SEQUEL WILL BE MADE! **


	17. Sisters

**The Curse Of Blossom.**

**Ch 17-Sisters.**

* * *

**With The IceBats. My POV**

* * *

I was outside with Rachiel looking at the snow falling. "It's beautiful isn't?" She asks me. "Yes it is." I said hugging her and kissing her cheek. She grabs a snowflake and gives it to me. "For you." She said smiling at me. "Thanks babe." I tell her. I looked up at the sky and noticing it was turning black at Velyione. Something was not right.  
"Anthony...what's wrong." My girlfriend worried about me as I was staring into the sky. "The clouds at Veliyone are dark...something is not right."I said to her as she squeezes my hand. "Let's go and check on them." I said and we fly off to Veliyone.

* * *

**In Veliyone. No POV.**

* * *

It was dark in the kingdom of Mikoes and Cherrion. The people of Velly locked there doors as black storm clouds hover over them. Becky was outside at the balcony seeing the dark clouds. "It's almost time." She whispered to herself holding her Queens ruby pink necklace. "Blossom...If I die..I will always be with you forever and I will always love you." She said and breaks her necklace. "Blossom...you may not agree what I will do during my fight with my sister, but you will know when you grow up..."  
Becky said to herself and stared into the dark clouds. Brandon walks up to her. "You know what you have to do right?" He asks her. Becky nods her head. "Yes." She turns around and faces her husband. "I love you my King." She said and touches his face and kisses him. "Promise me...you will always love me no matter what." Becky looked into his red crimson Redroso eyes. "I will." He responds and kisses Becky on the lips. "Mama." Blossom walked to her dad and mom. "Yes dear?" Becky asks. "What's with the dark clouds?" Blossom asked pointing to the sky.

"It's just a watch...Darksenter is watching my Kingdom...do not be afraid...everything will be alright...Mikoes and Cherrion...are watching over us."  
Becky said wiping the hair out of Blossom's eyes. Blossom hugs her mother and father. "Mikoes and Cherrion will be with us in this battle." Brandon said and patted Blossom's head. "Let's go and have some snacks." Becky said and the three family members walk to the kitchen; Becky closes the balcony door. Anthony and Rachiel enter the castle.

* * *

**In The Dark Kingdom. Wolf Den with Darkdy and his wife Katery. **

**Katery's POV**

* * *

My name is Katery and I'm a demon wolf like Cody's beast form that is now separated from him forever...Darkdy...he had red fur and some armor,  
**(On his shoulders and legs)** and a great sword. He's skin was pale and he had long red spiky hair like a mane...Darksenter says he is a lion...but I say he is more werewolf type...Darksenter says he is a mix...well anyways I'm like him..I too a beast my fur is brown and red; my paws, chest, and inner ears are red and the rest is brown...I also have Orange eyes...they glow Red when I'm in full stage of power...same with Darkdy...he has black wings so he can fly...But I don't have wings. "Darkdy." I call my husband in a soft tone. He walks to me on two legs. "Yes honey?" "How long will the Kingdom of Veliyone be watched for?" I ask him turning to him. "That is up to Darksenter to decide." He says to me and crosses his arms. "I will go and ask her...stay here and don't run off." Darkdy says and walks out of our den. I stare at him. I sneak out of the den and watch my husband talk to Darksenter. She is outside watering her black rose garden. "Yes Darkdy what is it that you need?" She asks him. "Katery wanted to know how long will Veliyone be watched for." He answers her. Darksenter replies, "That is a good question...until I meet with my sister and destroy her Kingdom...but now is not the time...I must get ready." She said and sprays dark magic on her roses and they sharp blades on the stems and grow. Darksenter pulls one out and sniffs it. "The smell of pure evil and darkness. Just the way I love them." She said and crushes it and adsorbs the magic inside of it. "You may go now." She says and waters more of her plants. Darkdy turns back to the den and I cliquishly enter back in and lay down. He enters in. "She said that when she is ready...Veliyone will no longer be on watch." He told me. "You know she changes plans all the time." I said to him as he gets a cup of water from the river. "I know that...but she will inform us as well as the rest of the groups."  
He walks to me with a cup in hand with water. "Want some?" He asks me. "No." I said to him. "Take it!" He growls at me. "I said No." I repeated myself.  
"TAKE IT NOW!" He yells and slaps me making me hit the cave wall. "Now you will drink the water as I tell you." He said and dumped the water on my head.  
"You are suppose to obey me...I am the man of this marriage." He said and walked out of our den. I was not liking the way he was treating me...and I know I just had to get back at him.

* * *

**With Miyu visiting Dai in the Kingdom Korstran. Miyu's POV **

* * *

I was visiting my knew friend that saved me from that monster: Dai. He sheiled me from death...and I thank him for that. My sister Tia is also here...of course she didn't want to come...ever since our little brother died...she has been in a serious mood all the time...not even saying thanks when people help her. Not even me sometimes. "So Dai...thank you for saving me." I said to him sipping my tea. "No problem." He replied. "So you saved her?" Buttercup asks. "Yea I did...that's why I didn't get the ball." He answers. "Oh well aren't you a good hero then." Buttercup says and goes to the kitchen to get some salad her mom made. Queentia was just leaning against a corner wall crossing her arms and closing her eyes like she always does...I sign and sip more of my tea...she didn't want her tea. "Tia." I called her. "Mhmm?" She responded. "You want salad? Queen Bolly made it." I tell her. "Alright I'll eat." She said and walked into the kitchen. "So where is the King?" I ask Dai. "He's in the forest investigating some kind of uh murder. On one of our guards." He said and took a bite of the salad. Queentia sat next me and ate her salad. "Tia." Dai calls her. "What is it?" She asks sipping her tea. "Well I just hope you are grateful for me saving your sister." Dai tells her. "Yes I am." She says...but she didn't sound happy at all. Sometimes I just don't get her. "Everyone enjoying there salads?" Bolly asks us walking in on us eating. "Yea Mom this salad is great!" Said Buttercup. "Thank you dear...Miyu, Tia how is it?" She asks us. "It's great your highness." I tell her with a smile. "It's alright...just needs a bit more salt." Tia said. "Well I can get you some more if you want." Bolly said stroking her long shiny black hair. "No it's ok." Tia said. "If you need anything just let me know." Bolly walked back in the kitchen. "Tia...why would you say such a thing?" I ask annoyed. "Listen Miyu...I can say whatever I want...and this salad needed salt." She says. "Now...let me eat in peace." Tia eats her salad. "The meat is almost done." Bolly said to us. I nod and so does Tia. "That's the best part." She said. "Sure is...mom is a great cook...especially with meat." Dai said. "Oh yea she cooks up the greatest meats ever." Buttercup added. "I can't wait to taste it." I said smiling at my sister who just stared blankly at me. I don't know why she doesn't smile back when someone smiles at her...it's just plain rude. "I'm going to talk to my big bro real quick...be right back." Said Buttercup.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

* * *

I walked with Dai into the living room."Tell me. You like Miyu don't you?" I ask him. "Do I have to answer that?" He asks me crossing his arms. I said to him,"Yes! Now tell me." I shake Dai. "Alright! Alright! I like her." He admits. "I knew it!" I chuckle."So what if I like her?" Dai asks me."Dude this is a major step for you. You should ask her out." I said to him winking. "Fine but don't tell mom or dad." Dai said and walked back to the dinner table. I follow him. Miyu was talking about Annie. She's the blonde girl from Beldenvar who sells wurly cakes. "We need to bring her back." Miyu says at her older sis Tia. "Look Miyu how can we?" She asks. "Sal can help me. I know she can. Cause if you ain't helping me rescue my friend I will just get Sal to help." Miyu answers her. "Go ahead." Tia said and sips her tea. I wonder who Sal is. "Hey Miyu who is Sal?" I ask her. "She is as great friend of mine and Annie. She lives here in Frein. She was born with Forthanas and has green hair. She is 13 years old. Annie is 14." Miyu said and walked to the kitchen with her empty plate. I look at Queen Tia who speaks to me. "Well Buttercup...It was nice meeting you." Tia said to me and walked out of the castle with her sister Miyu. Miyu waves goodbye at Dai.  
***Sal is also from Megaman.***

* * *

**In The Dark Kingdom. No POV.**

* * *

Darksenter just got back from shopping from Hell, she got a few dark magic spells and some food."Food is here everyone." The Dark Queen called out and went to the kitchen. "Alright...what is it?" Katery asks walking in with her husband Darkdy. "It's some nice Venison." She says. "We gonna cook it right?" Berserk asks. "No...we can eat this raw." The Queen said. "Oh." Just before the evil team could eat...guards come barging in. "What is it my guard wolves?" Darksenter asks her 5 guards. They walk in front of her and kneel before her. "Your Majesty." The middle wolf started. His right wolf finishes."Veliyone somehow broke the watch clouds seal." The female wolf said. "The Kingdom of Veliyone has just got rid of the dark watch cloud." The left wolf said. "Oh that's a shame...I guess they want us to surprise them with an attack...and we shall." Darksenter said eating the venison.

* * *

**In Veliyone. Becky's POV.**

* * *

I was speaking with the dragon rulers of this kingdom: Mikoes and his wife Cherrion. Mikoes has a red cape with red eyes and an orange beard with very long hair, he also had Dragon Armor on. Mikoes has a long blade for his weapon. It has rings on it and a flame effect on it. His sword was orange. His wife Cherrion was wearing a white cape with pink gem stones on it. She had long flowing white hair and pink eyes. She also was wearing a black tight armor battle strap suit. Her weapon was a black with white rings staff with a pink crystal ball. She also had a white long sword with the Pink ruby gem stone in it on the handle. "Thank you Mikoes and Cherrion for all of your help and for protecting my family and this kingdom." I bowed to my dragon rulers. "All help is needed when we are called. We are glad we got rid of the black clouds...the watch is over." Mikoes said. Blossom and Brandon and Kasey were with me. "Mama...are they going to help you in the battle with your sister?" Blossom asks me. I reply, "Yes dear...they always help..." I told her and I look back at Mikoes and Cherrion. "May I tell the story?" I ask Cherrion and she nodded. I turn back to my daughter and kneel down to her height. "Blossom...when you were born...You were very sick...we though you would die...but I did not give up...I prayed and prayed to Mikoes and Cherrion for help to make you survive...after I prayed...I cried into your father's arms...seeing that you weren't going to make it...but one day...you were completely healed of your illness...I saw Mikoes and Cherrion in your eyes...and I just knew...they helped." I said and hug her. "You are a precious gift to me and Brandon...without you...I wouldn't wanted to be queen with you." I kiss her cheek. I turn back around to face my King and Queen. "Well we should be going now." Mikoes announced. "Remember...we will always be watching and protecting you all. Be safe." Cherrion said and with her husband, disappeared into there statues. We walked back up to the throne room from the dragon chamber.


	18. Characters & Teams

**Alright guys this chapter is not a chapter...this is a list of the characters and teams. List your fave teams/characters for the review in this side Note.  
Characters:**

**Blossom ****Akatsutsumi**

**Bubbles Gotokuji**

**Buttercup ****Matsubara **

**Iris Exe**

** Maylu Sakurai**

**Sonia Strumm**

**Brick Jojo**

**Boomer Loostan**

**Butch Kanjoe**

**Chaud Blaze**

**Lan Hikari**

**Geo Stellar**

**Becky ********Akatsutsumi **

**Kasey ********Akatsutsumi **

**Brandon ********Akatsutsumi **

**Basra Gotokuji**

**Baryon Gotokuji**

**Bolly Matsubara**

**Bersto Matsubara**

**Dai Matsubara**

**Darksenter**

**Berserk**

**Brat**

**Brute**

**Bricen Jojo**

Berk Jojo(Dead)

**Bola Jojo**

Dexter(Dead)

**Ace**

**Cody**

**Kittrice**

**Bonnie**

**Anthony(Me)**

**Rachiel**

**Satan**

**Jordan**

**Darkdy**

**Katery**

**Sal**

**Annie/Sedusa**

**Miyu**

**QueenTia**

**Gin(Will Be in next chapter)**

**Keane**

**Randy**

**The Demon Wolves**

**Guards**

**Mikoes(Dragon Ruler Of Veliyone)**

**Cherrion(Dragon Ruler Of Veliyone)**

**Jordance/Jorance(Dragon Ruler Of Lightronicy)**

**Caily(Dragon Ruler Of Lightronicy)**

**Kolma(Dragon Ruler Of Korstran)**

**Tanas(Dragon Ruler Of Korstran)**

* * *

**Hero Teams**

* * *

**PPGZ/Power Puff Girls Z**

* * *

**Leader: Blossom(Veliyone-Eye Power: Pykiedas)**

**Second Member: Bubbles(Lightronicy-Body Power: Stormayce)**

**Third Member: Buttercup(Korstran-Hand Power: Forthanas)**

* * *

**MPGZ/Mega Power Girls Z**

* * *

**Leader: Iris****(Veliyone-Eye Power: Pykiedas)**

**Second Member: Maylu****(Lightronicy-Body Power: Stormayce)**

**Third Member: Sonia****(Korstran-Hand Power: Forthanas)**

* * *

**RRBZ/Rowdy Ruff Boys Z**

* * *

**Leader: Brick********(Veliyone-Eye Power: Redroso)**

**Second Member: Boomer********(Lightronicy-Body Power: Stormayce)**

**Third Member: Butch****(Korstran-Hand Power: Forthanas)**

* * *

**MRBZ/Mega Ruff Boys Z**

* * *

**Leader: Chaud************(Veliyone-Eye Power: Redroso)**

**Second Member: Lan********(Lightronicy-Body Power: Stormayce)**

**Third Member: Geo********(Korstran-Hand Power: Forthanas)**

* * *

**PKG/Power Kingdom Girls**

* * *

**Leader: Becky****(Veliyone-Eye Power: Pykiedas)**

**Second Member: Basra********(Lightronicy-Body Power: Stormayce)**

**Third Member: Bolly********(Korstran-Hand Power: Forthanas)**

* * *

**RKB/Rowdy Kingdom Boys**

* * *

**Leader: Brandon************(Veliyone-Eye Power: Redroso)**

**Second Member: Baryon************(Lightronicy-Body Power: Stormayce)**

**Third Member: Bersto(Korstran-Hand Power: Forthanas)**

* * *

**Evil Teams**

* * *

**PPNKGZ/Power Punk Girls Z**

* * *

**Leader: Berserk****************************(Veliyone-Eye Power: Redroso)**

**************Second Member: Brat(****************Lightronicy-Body Power: Stormayce)**

******************************Third Member: Brute****(Korstran-Hand Power: Forthanas)**

* * *

**DWZB/Dark Warrior Z Boys**

* * *

**Former Leader: Dexter********************************(Veliyone-Eye Power: Redroso) New Leader: Bricen********************************(Veliyone-Eye Power: Redroso)**

**********************************Second Member: Cody****************(****************Lightronicy-Body Power: Stormayce)**

**********************************Third Member: Ace************************************(Korstran-Hand Power: Forthanas)**


	19. Torture Chamber

**The Curse Of Blossom**  
**Ch 19-Torture Chamber**

**In The Forest with Gin. (Gin Age-25) Gin's POV**

* * *

"Alright...now where was that gemstone again?" I asked myself looking in the forest...I was reported by Queen Becky that her gem stone for her ring got stolen when the wolves attacked the kingdom not to long ago. I was ordered by Cherrion that the gem would be in the forest. I brought by shorts sword just in case I would need fight some bad guys or bad animals. My dark brown hair was tied in a pony tail and my pink eyes were blooming in the forest. I didn't see or hear anyone or anything. So I just kept walking. I stumble upon a cave and I snap my fingers for a fire and walked in. It smelled like crap in here. There was water also and blood on the cave walls. I hold my nose so I wouldn't smell the bad smell. I walk in more and see skulls of dead people. I gasp. Something was here...and killing whoever enters this cave. I continue looking around the cave. I see rats and I scream. Damn rats...hate them. I continue to walk in the cave and see a shine. I gasp and run to it. "The gem." I said and grabbed it. "Time to get back to Veliyone and tell her I found her gem." I place the gem in my pocket and walk off out of the cave. I fire goes out of my hand and I hear a growl. "AHHHHHHHH!" I scream and fall to the ground...feeling lightheaded and blood leaking from my body. I heard a voice beneath me. I get up and the creature slashes me back down. I groan as I fall.

* * *

**In Veliyone. Blossom's POV**

* * *

It was getting dark out, I was sitting in my room playing with a flower. Kasey shares rooms with me and she was coloring a pic of Cherrion in her coloring book. I had some strawberrys near me. "Blossom can I have some?" My lil sister asks me. "Sure." I tell her and she gets 3 from my bowl. A knock on the door occurred. "Come in." I say. It was mama. "Girls...dinner is ready." She said to us. "YAY!" Me and Kasey both yelled out and ran down stairs into the kitchen. Mama followed us. Dad was already eating his food. Me and Kasey sit next to each other. "Mama what are we eating?" I ask her.

"Beef Stew." She said and got the pot and put it on the table. "Hope you all enjoy it." Mama said and served everyone. She sat down next to papa and started eating. "So how's school going Blossom?" Mama asks me. I sip my stew and reply, "It's going good. I passed my math tests with a 100." Mama smiles. "Great job my little girl." She said to me. "Kasey how are you doing?" Dad asks her. "I'm doing ok. I passed my science test with a 80." She answered. "Good girl." Mama said and sips her stew. "Mama do we still have cake?" Kasey asks her. "Yes we do." Mama replied. Me and Kasey both smiled. "It's chocolate with strawberries." Mama said. "YAY!" Kasey yelled. "I made it specially for you both." Mama said and sipped her stew. "I hope Blossom doesn't get more berries then me." Kasey complained. She complains a lot. She always says I have more dessert then her, but mom gives us the same amount. "Kasey...Please do not start this again." Mama said a little upset and signed. "But Mom." Kasey whined.  
"No...I give you both the same amount of strawberries, the same size and number...that is final, Kasey if you continue this...no cake for you after dinner." Mama said making Kasey gasp and eat her stew faster. "Slow down Kasey...the foods not going anywhere." Mama said. Mama then stopped eating her food like she sensed something was wrong. "Where is Gin?" She asks. "What honey?" Dad asks her. "Where...is...Gin?" Mom asks again. "Isn't she in the back of the castle?" I ask. "No...She is not here...she's in danger." Mama said. I didn't know what She meant...but I hope Gin is ok. Gin is my and Kasey's Godmother after all.

* * *

**With Gin in a torture chamber at the Dark Kingdom. Gin's POV**

* * *

I finally wake up from my slumber...It was dark and I could here fire around me...torches...were next to me. I try to walk but I couldn't move my legs. I looked down and notice they were chained by the ankles...I then try to move my arms but I look up and they are chained up to the wrists. Something was not right here...and I knew I had to get out of here...wherever I was. I heard footsteps approaching. "Do you know why I brought you here?" The figure asks me. "No." I replied. "Well...are you with Becky?" The figure asks me. I then gasp and look at the figure...I saw Dark pink eyes. Darksenter. "What do you want Darksenter!?" I yell out at her. "I want you to tell me what Becky plans on doing to me." She said and walked into my cell.  
"Never." I said to her and spat at her. Darksenter wipes the spit off and touches my face with her hand looking deep into my Pink eyes. "You will tell me now." She said and pulled out a knife still holding my face as I met her eyes with mine. "I will never tell you crap!" I yell at her in disgust. "So that's how you want go!" Darksenter said and stab my left eye. I scream in pain. "Now you will tell me! Or I get the other eye too." I could feel blood flowing down my cheek. I'm Sorry Becky. "Yes...I'm with Becky...I'm the Queens Protector." I said. "Good...see was that hard? That's all you needed to tell me." Darksenter then turns around and walks out my chamber cell. "Let me go please." I said in a soft tone. "No." Darksenter said and blew out the fire and it was dark. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I yell as she slams the door. I couldn't see anything I decided to fall asleep.

I wake up due to the sound of footsteps; Darksenter walks in my chamber cell. "Did you sleep well?" She asks me. I could barely see her in the dark. She lights up the torches for some light. I can see her now. Darksenter touches my damaged eye **(Left) **and I could see darkness across her arm going to her hand and into my eye. I twitch as I feel the energy enter. I could here it cracking as it moved throughout my face. "They will hatch soon." Said the evil lady and she walks out of my chamber and blows out the torches with a snap of her fingers leaving me in a cold dark torture chamber to suffer.

* * *

**6 hours later(Gin's POV)**

* * *

I couldn't sleep, not with those dark energy babies cutting me everywhere. I didn't even know what time it was. I was bleeding all over due to the hatching of the dark energy babies, who would cut me from the inside of my body every 3 seconds. I could barely breath as I was in pain all over. The babies didn't seem to stop. They would cut me anywhere: Arms, Face, Legs, Head you name it. I heard Darksenter enter in my chamber singing.  
"1...2...3...4 The clock is running out for you. 1...2...3...4 Your Death bed awaits you!." She sung and started to laugh in my face. "I see my babies have hatched...cutting you every 3 seconds everywhere. It's been 6 hours and you must have over 400 cuts all over you." I spit blood out from my mouth as I get cut there 10 times on the inside. I spit more out as I keep getting cut there. Some of it goes down to my throat. I gag. I was getting cut again. I couldn't even scream out in pain. I was making soft moans of pain as I continue to get cut. Darksenter just laughs at me. She enjoyed it. My clothes were ripped and so was my skin due to the 400 cuts. Blood was flowing down my arms and finger tips as well as my face and legs. I could see a pool of my blood below me. My back was also bleeding due to about 30 deep cuts on it. It stung so bad to move. "I'll see you in the morning." Said Darksenter as she kisses me on the lips to taste my blood. Your blood will do nicely for a new recipe of Blood Wine." She said and licked her lips and put in more dark energy babies in me. "No...Please." I said softly crying. "Enjoy your stay Gin." Darksenter blows out the fire from the torches and leaves me to suffer once again with another 400 cuts all over my body. I scream as the chamber doors close with an echo.

* * *

** At The Dragon Park with The Rowdy Ruff Boys Z & The Mega Ruff Boys Z (No POV)**

* * *

It was 12:00 AM. The boys were hanging out at the park. Brick was wearing a red jacket and black T-shirt with his red cap with black pants and red shoes with his Hero Belt on. Boomer was wearing a blue jacket with a white blue T-shirt with jeans and blue shoes with his Hero Belt. Butch was wearing a Green hoodie jacket with a dark green shirt and black pants with green shoes with his Hero Belt on. Chaud was wearing the same as Brick, Lan the same as Boomer, Geo the same as Butch. "So guys what should we do?" Boomer asks. "Let's play some ball." Butch says. "Not so fast!" Said Katery and Darkdy. "Oh no." Brick said. "By order of Darksenter." Started Darkdy. "We want revenge." Said Katery. "Oh great." Chaud says as Katery and her husband Darkdy charge the 6 boys. "YOUR TIME HAS COME!"

* * *

**Note: The Dark Kingdom as a different time zone then the other 4 Kingdoms. Time: 10:00 AM  
(It is still 12:00 AM at the park and at the other kingdoms.) At The Dark Kingdom. Darksenter's POV**

* * *

I walk to the torture chamber of Gin...I open it up and the sun shines on her. She was cut another 400 times. She was wheezing a lot and couldn't even stand up straight. She was slouching her back down. "Get the chains off." I order my guard wolves. They remove her chains and Gin falls to the ground laying in her own blood. She was wheezing and gasping in pain every time she would move. She is moving like a snail. "Get Up!" I yell at her. She crawls to me. She half naked too and covered in blood. "GET UP AND WALK!" I yell at her and I grab her arms making her gasp in pain. I pull her to her feet. "Walk with me." I said to her and started walking back to my throne room. She was barely moving and barely able to stand up on her two feet. She couldn't even open her right eye that well and she couldn't speak. She falls to her knees in a loud gasping sound as she continues wheezing. "I said get up and walk!" I order her and I grab her head and force her to look up at me. She spits blood out from her bleeding mouth and just makes a gasp sound response to me. My guard wolves pick her up and they walk her to the stairs. "Now Gin...do you wish to walk up the stairs? Or get dragged?" I ask laughing. She doesn't make a sound and looks up at me and shakes her head. I grab her arms and pull her down on her back."Drag it is then." I said and I drag Gins cut bloody back body up the stairs. She makes gasping noises of pain as the stairs rub against her cuts. My 2 wolves soon follow to the table where I lay Gin on. "No it is time for the ceremony." I said and grabbed my book of spells and a knife. I heard my castle doors open.

"STOP!" I heard the female say. "Becky." I said and place my knife on Gin's head and the book on her stomach as I see her walking to me. She stops and stares at me. "Where is Gin?" She asks me. "She is here." I said and I show Gin to my twin sister. She gasps as the sigh of her. "Like what I did to her? She is going to be a new recipe for Blood Wine. I created the dark energy babies parasite...and this is what it does to the human body...and now she will be all mine." I told her with an evil grin on my face. "I won't let that happen Darksenter." She says to me. "Oh really?" I taunt her. "Yes." Becky pulls out her dragons sword and points it to me. "Becky...there is 2 forms of me. Spiritual...and Human...let's see which one you can stop first." I taunt Becky. "I will stop both!" Becky yells. "Oh Becky...see if only you were just strong enough to kill me." I said and razor sharp teeth come bursting out my mouth. "I remember how good your blood tasted...how about I finally taste it again?" I said. Becky gasps as I rip my face off and reveal a dark shadow creature. "RAWR!" I roar at her. My whole dress disappears at it shows my dark sharp blade skeleton skin. I face my twin sister as my dark red eyes shine. I look at Gin and I take a bite of her throat making her gasp loudly and I chew it off and I throw her to the wall. I eat her skin and swallow it. "GIN!" Becky yelled. I get up on two feet and walk to her. Becky charges up her Dragonsafarice with her left arm and runs to me with her blade in her right arm. I gain speed and charge her with my sharp claws of darkness. I aim for her face but she quickly doges it. I transform back into my human. "Hahahaha!" I laugh and I grab my sword and I clash with Becky with her sword. She swings her left arm at me with the spell she just summoned and I quickly vanish into thin air and I transform back into my monster form. Becky doges my attack again. I stare at her and I'm right by the exit. "This world will burn to ashes...and you will see why I deserve to be the Queen of Veliyone!" I yell and runs out of my kingdom and into Veliyone. I signal the Power Punks to there respective Kingdoms and the same for the Dark Warrior Z Boys. Darkdy and Katery will be at Lightronicy.

* * *

**Becky's POV**

* * *

I looked at my sister as she just runs off to my Kingdom...I just knew my family was in danger. I run to Gin and hold her. "Gin?" I call out to her. "GIN!?" I yell at her. I shake her. "Son of a bitch." I curse under my breath and I lay Gin's lifeless body on the tile. I get up and get my compact from my belt and call my team mates. "Bolly. Basra."

* * *

**In Lightronicy with Basra in her room looking at the Mirror. Basra's POV**

* * *

I was looking at my knew metal steel arm. It looked great! I was so happy with my new arm that Baryon made me. I was looking at it in awe when my belt compact glowed and beeped. I open it and it was a message from my leader: Becky. I just knew something was wrong. I grab my bow and arrows from my closet and my metal arm shots up small sharp claws on it with lighting rays on it. I walk out of my room.

* * *

**In Korstran with Bolly. Bolly's POV**

* * *

I was punching some walls with my energy glove when my belt compact glowed and beeped. I open it and look at it. "All right time to kick some ass." I said and pulled out my huge mace weapon. I march out of my castle.

* * *

**Becky's POV**

* * *

I close my compact and put it back on my belt. "It's time." I said and flew off to Veliyone to meet my sister for the final battle.

* * *

**THE FINAL BATTLE IS HERE EVERYONE! AND THIS WILL BE IN PARTS!**

**Review and Hope you all loved this first story.**


	20. The Final Battle Part 1

**The Curse Of Blossom**

**Ch. 20-The Final Battle Part 1**

* * *

**In Veliyone. No POV**

* * *

Becky arrives at her castle and hugs her family.  
"What happened?" Brandon asks her.  
"It's my sister...she has begun the war." The Queen tells him.  
"Mama...What's going on?" Blossom asks her mother, scared.  
"Brandon; I need you to take the girls to the basement. They will be safe there." Becky says.

"Ok." Brandon said and took Kasey and Blossom into the basement.  
"Daddy...please be ok." Blossom tells her father.  
"I will sweetie." He said to her and Kasey and kissed them and went to his wife who was at the balcony.  
The clouds were swirling with darkness. Becky and Brandon's army were at the city entrance waiting for the wolf army of Darksenters. Becky then yelled from her balcony at her army to signal them to block the entrance of Velly.  
"THEY COME NOW MY ARMY! DO NOT LET THEM PASS THE GATES OF MY KINGDOM!" Yelled the Queen.  
The Soldiers got there spears out and shields out and pointed there spears out.  
The Demon Wolves were right up the hill not to far away standing on 2 legs led my the Queen Of Darkness: Darksenter.

The wolves charge**(300 of them) **at high speeds. Darksenter was floating in mid air moving forward slowly.  
The soldiers got ready for the impact of the beasts, but something changed in the creatures.  
They are running now on all fours and they start to change appearance. A black fog comes upon them and they change into gas and pass directly through Becky's soldiers.  
The army was confused by this. The demon wolves then change back into animal form and they charge screaming and helpless people.

A woman is running but the wolf is to fast for her. He leaps into the air and jumps onto her back, while the woman is screaming the wolf slashes the back of her head and eats soldiers turn around and they charge the wolves who are attacking homes and market stands and people. The army starts to defend the people of Velly attacking the wolves as they start and epic battle.

Darksenter floats down with her daughter Berserk and they walk calmly pass the battle.  
"Mama." Berserk called her and pointed to the castle and sees Becky looking out her balcony.  
Darksenter nods at her daughter Berserk and then one army member; a male, charges her.  
Darksenter grabs him and throws him across the ground. Berserk takes out her knife and jumps the man and stabs his face.  
"Good girl." Said Darksenter. "Come darling." She ordered her daughter as Berserk gets off the man and licks her bloody knife as she walks to her mother. They continue to walk to the castle.

* * *

**In Lightronicy. No POV**

* * *

Basra was just waiting for an attack on her kingdom. She was in her room with her bow and arrows out ready to fire. Dark black clouds surrounded Beldenvar. Meaning an attack was close.  
Basra sees a figure up in her window. It breaks the window and jumps down on 2 feet. It was the commander of the demon wolves. He had long sharp claws and was very bold and 8 feet tall. Basra eyes widen at the sight of this monster. He had no armor on as he didn't need it. He walks to Basra who fires an arrow at his chest. It barely hits him and grabs it and snaps it. Basra gasps.

"You die now." Said the monster and grabs Basra and opens his mouth to bite her head off.  
Basra aims her new arm at his mouth. He bites hard on her arm and an electric force shocks the wolf into paralyses and the bolt explodes sending him back but not down.  
Basra is free from his grip and shoots 5 arrows at his head. He falls down hard. Basra leaps to the beasts chest and takes out her shining white blue spear and grunts and stabs his chest and shocks him to death.  
Basra's husband walks in. "Everything ok?" He asks her. Basra wipes away sweat and nods.  
"Yea. Everything good babe." She said smiling.  
"Good...come down...there's more of them." Said the king and Basra followed him downstairs.  
"Ok it seems we got 8 inches tall wolves outside starting to wake up...we need to kill them off before they strike this kingdom." Said Basra's Husband. "But honey...how many are there?" She asks him. "10." He said. "Aren't they very strong?" Basra ask her husband.  
"Yes they are...they are landing right now, get the army settled." Baryon said to his wife. She nodded and opened the army center room below the castle. "Alright my men and woman army members...giant wolves are awaking to attack Beldenvar and Lightronicy...do what ever you can to stop them." The Queen ordered them. "Yes mam." The commander said and marches out with his men and woman. "Mommy...what do I do?" Ask a scared Bubbles. "Ganas." Basra calls her Protector.  
"Protect my daughter at all costs. If any monsters come here call me on my compact on my belt." Basra hugs Bubbles.  
"Do not be afraid my daughter. Everything will be alright." She said to Bubbles.  
"I love you mommy." Said Bubbles.  
"Ganas...you now what to do." Basra runs out of her kingdom and starts firing her arrows at Wolf Soldiers. "Follow me Bubbles." Ganas said to Bubbles and she runs to the basement.  
"We will be safe here." She said and closes the basement door. Bubbles and Ganas could hear thunder outside and rain. Basra runs around looking for something to shoot. A giant dark wolf slams his arm down on a building and army members go flying and people scream. He roars: "GET THE QUEEN!" Basra gasps as all 10 of the dark warrior wolves target her.  
"Shit." She said to herself.

* * *

**In Korstran. No POV**

* * *

Bolly was pouncing wolves in the face, while her daughter Buttercup was hitting wolves with her hammer. "Good job girl." Said Bolly. "Thanks mom." Said Buttercup.  
Bersto and Dai were also fighting the wolves as well as the Army of Frein.  
Dai was using a steel blade as well as his dad. Bolly was using her punching and kicking with Forthanas dragon power from Tanas and Kolma. Buttercup was using her piko piko hammer.  
"These wolves can't hurt us." Said Bersto. "Damn right." Said Bolly. Dark clouds were hovering over the city Frein.  
"Mom!" Dai called her as a dark bolt of energy was going down straight for her.  
She looks up and she pops a shield from her hands. She gets pushed into the ground and the bolt bounces to a human. "AHHHH!" The female screamed and turned into a demon wolf. "RAWR!"  
She roars out and leaps into the air and slams down on a house and scratches people to death with one swipe. "I'll Stop her." Bersto said and charges the demon wolf girl and tackles her down and picks her up and throws her hard and fast into the sky and Bersto flys up and charges his right hand with an Energy Punch and punches the beast down hard in her stomach as they fly down to the ground at high speeds. Once they land a big wave of dirt from the ground is swept off and blown. A big hole is made from Bersto's punch.

The female demon wolf was dead.

"GO DAD!" Buttercup yelled out in excitement. Bersto leaps away from the impact of his move. "She's dead." He told his family. "Nice job sweetheart." Said Bolly and she kisses him on the lips. "There's more wolves." Dai announces as the wolves fly down and attack people and the army members. "Come on. No time to loose." Bolly said taking her spear out and charges the enemies. "Right behind you mom!" Said Dai also charging.  
"Buttercup, you're coming with me." Buttercups dad said to her as they run the other direction. "Right behind you dad!" Yelled Buttercup as she follows her father. They come across a beasts with 4 legs and 4 arms and 2 heads. "Oh gosh what is that!?" Buttercup yelled out. "I don't know but lets-" The monster hits Bersto and he hits a wall. "DAD!" Buttercup yells out in shock. Buttercup slams her hammer down and a wave of energy hits the monster as it falls down. Bersto gets back up and is not hurt. "Good job girl." He said to her. "Thanks dad." The monster rises up.  
"Lets move." Bersto said and grabbed his daughter's hand and they ran off as the monster chases them.  
"We need to find your mother." Said Bersto as he runs with Buttercup looking for Bolly.

* * *

**Back In Velly. Becky's POV**

* * *

I was looking out my balcony seeing my army lose to my sister's army of demon dark wolves. "Mommy." I heard Blossom call me and tapped my armor. I was wearing dragon armor that was pink and ruby red. I has a helmet on too and gauntlets that were red with black gloves under neath. I bend down to my daughter and patted her head. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise." I hug her. I sensed my sister was nearby. I hold Blossom's hand and walk to my throne room with her. I see my gates opening and I see a black dress and my sister's daughter Berserk.  
"Hello." She said to me. "Hi." Said her daughter Berserk.  
"Blossom...get behind me." I said to her and Blossom hides behind me while I draw my sword.  
Darksenter does the same with her daughter and draws a sword.  
"I've been waiting for this moment." Said my sister  
"I will beat you." I tell her.  
"You can try." She told me with an evil smirk.  
"Blossom...run." I tell Blossom and she runs out the back of the castle.  
"Berserk go after her." My twin told her daughter and she runs out the front of my castle.

"It's just us now dear sister." Darksenter said to me and her teeth were glowing.  
I grip my sword tighter as she was going to do the first move.  
Darksenter shoots out dark energy at me but I block with my shield. Darksenter charges me with a flying kick. I didn't know she was going to attack like this so I didn't have time to block.  
I get kick in the face and hit a wall.

My sister walks to me.

"Fight me like we used to back in the past Becky."She told me and drops her sword. I get up and drop my weapon and shield. "Alright then sister...if that's the way you want it."  
I said and we both charge with our fist.

My armor is very strong. Not even Dragonsafarice can penetrate it. I would only break the scales of my armor.  
Darksenter and I fist fight and leg fight. Dad trained us in hand to hand combat, but Darksenter would use it to beat me up when I didn't do something right. I remember it all too well.

* * *

**_Flashback. Becky and Darksenter(Real name is Unknown) both age 10. Becky's POV_**

* * *

"Becky did you clean the dishes?" Mom ask me. "Yes mama." I said to her. My twin sister comes up to me.  
"Hi sister. Want to play?" I ask my twin. She pushes me. "Hey...what was that for?" I ask.  
She looked at me and slaps my face. I pounce at her and we fight. Mom and dad come in and break us up.  
"WHAT IS ALL OF THIS FIGHTING!?" Mom asked furious.  
"She started it!" I yell and point at my twin sister. "You getting spanking now." Mom said and pulled my sister out of my room.  
"If this happens again Becky...come and tell us." Daddy said and walked out of my room.

* * *

**End Of Flashback. **

* * *

I collide with my twin sister and we both grab each others fists. I look dead in the eye of my twin.  
"What happened to you? You were a nice girl and then all of a sudden you turned your back on Veliyone. Please tell me." I said to my sister very upset.  
"You happened." She said. My eyes shot wide and I loose my grip. Darksenter knees me in the stomach and she punches me in the face with great force making me slide into a wall.  
"I was suppose to become Queen of Veliyone. But stupid mother had to give it to you. She saw that you were the better daughter. But dad saw that I was the better one. I showed you why. I beat you because I am showing you that I'm the better girl to run Veliyone as Queen. But you insited on fighting back which made me had no choice but to fight back as well. I wouldn't be evil if you just let me become Queen we wouldn't be in this mess right now. This is all your fault!" I couldn't believe what Darksenter just said to me. Darksenter summoned Dragonsafirce and was planning on using it on me. Brandon comes running in with a dagger and is going to stab my sister in the chest. "BRANDON!..DON'T GET CLOSE TO HER!" I warn my husband.  
Darksenter turns around and puts her hand out with the spell. Brandon leaps into the air and Darksenter shoots 3 red bolts out and it hits my husband and he falls not moving.  
"BRANDON!" I yell out. "I'll be back." Darksenter said and disappeared in darkness. I run to my husband.  
"BRANDON!" I yell out. "I'm ok sweetie." Brandon said and I hug him crying. This war just go to its beginning.  
I then remember something. I gasp. "BLOSSOM!"

* * *

**In the Woods with Blossom still running with Berserk chasing her with a dagger in hand and a small red shield. Blossom's POV.**

* * *

I was running away from my cousin Berserk. I had nothing as a weapon and Berserk was armed. A dagger and small shield. She could do massive damage on me and I would be defenseless against her. I just knew my mom was looking for me. And I knew Darksenter was looking for her daughter too. I hide behind a big rock and peep out.  
"COME OUT COME OUT BLOSSOM!" Yelled Berserk and she started fire zapping rocks and they cracked and broke. I gulp. "Mama...Please." I quietly say. I knew Kasey was safe at home in the castle Basement.  
I knew Berserk or Darksenter won't find her back there.  
"I know you are here...I can see you." Berserk said. I see a bright light and I leap out the way of Berserk's spell. The rock that I was hiding behind was now gone.  
"THERE YOU ARE!" Berserk yelled out and throws her dagger and it slices my arm. I cry in pain and I run and Berserk chases me. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" I run faster and faster.  
I ran into my mother. "MOMMY HELP ME!" I ask in cries. Becky pushes me aside and stomps on the ground and red shards of blades pop out.  
"Oh dang." Berserk said and stops running. A black blade shielded Berserk from getting impaled.  
Her mother floats down. "I will only fight you sister if you leave Blossom out of this." Mama said to my aunt.  
She puts her hand in her hair and undoes her clip letting her orange hair flow down to her back.  
Her eyes glowed with Pykiedas and I knew she was powered up.  
"Alright Becky...we will settle back at Veliyone. Run along now Berserk." The evil Queen said.  
"Blossom...go back with Kasey in the basement...and do not leave her." Mama ordered me.  
We fly back to Veliyone as Darksenter and Berserk disappear in darkness.

This war was just getting started.

* * *

**WOOO HOOO! FIRST PART IS DONE YALL! HOPE U GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT! ****REVIEW**


	21. The Final Battle Part 2

**The Curse Of Blossom**

**Chapter 21-The Final Battle Part 2**

* * *

**In Lightronicy. No POV.**

* * *

It was a stormy night in Lightronicy during the war. No one had time to sleep, eat or drink. Everyone was fighting...and fight they shall. Under the command of Basra. She lead her armies to victory in the past battles but this one might turn out to be the hardest one ever. Bolts of thunder for hitting wolves and people of Beldenvar.  
When bolts hit people of Beldenvar they become stronger.  
"COME ON WE STILL HAVE LOTS TO DO!" Basra yelled at her soldier commander who was on the ground resting while she was blocking a demon dark giant wolf's swipes of his claws with her Blue White Spear. The commander gets up and runs a wolf that was going to target Basra. Basra throws her spear at the dark giant wolf and he gets electrocuted.  
"AND STAY DOWN!" Basra said and pulled out her spear from the creatures chest.

Basra flies to her castle on top and looks out. There was fire blazing across the city but rain was washing it away. Basra sees a figure floating down. It was Brat along with Cody. "Bubbles." Basra whispers and flies into her castle and opens the basement and sees her precious daughter is gone. "BUBBLES!?" Basra began to panic. The fears of loosing her daughter would bring shame on her and her husband. Basra storms out of her castle and is screaming her daughters name.  
It is pouring rain and the lightning keeps hitting the ground and enemies of the dark Kingdom. Basra hits wolves while she is screaming. "BUBBLES!"  
She yells. Bubbles is whimpering inside a destroyed house. She is hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. "Bubbles."  
Basra called to her and went to her. "Bubbles."  
"Mama?" Bubbles looks up. "Ganas left and didn't come back. Monsters were trying to get in and I was so scared." Bubbles tells her mom. "Here." Basra pulls her hand out. Bubbles grabs it and is carried by her mom. "If you see any enemies zap them with thunder." She told her daughter. "Ok Mama." Bubbles responded. Basra runs with her daughter and her spear in hand.  
"Ok Bubbles shoot!" Basra yells and leaps in the air. Bubbles spreads her fingers out and zaps 5 wolves below her. They fall to the ground and Basra slams down on her feet and a electric shock spreads to the 5 wolves and kills them. "Good job sweetie." Basra said and kissed her daughters cheek.

* * *

**In Korstran. In Tia and Miyu's House. No POV. **

**8 demon wolves enter inside and see Tia sipping tea in her room sitting in a chair.**

* * *

"GET HER!" One of the demon wolves called out. Tia drops her tea and turns around with her green eyes glowing. 9 of the wolves leap to her. Tia quickly punches, blocks and rips out a heart of a wolf. She throws one out the window and he falls hard dead. She turns around to face the one left. "So...you dare charge me?" Tia taunted in a serious tone. The wolf runs away in fright.  
Miyu comes and kicks him stomach breaking his ribs and throws into the ceiling.  
"He will come down soon." Miyu said. Tia walked to her and looks up. The wolf comes down and Miyu catches him by the neck. "You do the honors." Tia said.

Miyu snaps the wolfs neck and lets him go. They go outside and see tons of fighting with the army men and women and the dark demon wolf army.

They get into the fight. Dai spots Miyu.

"MIYU!" He calls out. "Dai?" Miyu looks around and sees him.

"DAI LOOK OUT!" A wolf is running to Dai.

Dai does not notice and gets tackled down. Miyu runs and kicks the wolf away.

"You alright?" Miyu asks him. Dai stares into Miyu's eyes. "I am now." He responds.

"Come on Miyu lets get going." Tia said and grabs Miyu by the arm.

"I want to help." Dai gets up and runs but gets stopped by Tia.  
"No...we don't need you Dai." Tia says.  
"Come Tia he is a strong man." Miyu said making Dai blush.

"Alright...but he better not get in the way." Tia pulls out her sword and slashes wolves.  
"Come on Dai." Miyu said and she grabs his hand and Dai throws her to a wolf. Miyu kicks it in the face. Miyu grabs Dia and throws him and Dai shops 7 wolves heads off. "Keep up the good work...and don't die." Tia said and flies.  
"TIA WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Miyu yelled in fright but Dai holds her back.  
"She is going to find Annie." Said a female voice. She had green hair and was wearing a purple cloak and brown boots.  
"Sal." Said Miyu. Miyu hugs her. "Don't worry Miyu, Tia will be fine." Sal said and kicks a wolf.  
"Let's continue fighting come on!" Dai yells and runs with the 2 girls.

Buttercup was slamming her hammer down on wolves she kicked down. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" She yells.  
"That's my girl." Said Bolly. Bersto was kicking and pushing away wolves from attacking his family.  
"WHERE IS DAI!?" Dad asks.  
"He went off with 2 girls." Buttercup said.  
"That boy. He is suppose to stay with the family!" Bersto yelled and grabs a wolf and throws into the ground.  
"The wolves keep coming and coming. Who knows how many there are." Said Bolly.  
"Stay close Buttercup." Bersto told his daughter.  
"Yes sir." Buttercup responded.

* * *

**In Veliyone. Darksenter's POV**

* * *

I was watching my army beat Becky's army. They are no match for the dark wolves. I was watching from Becky's castle balcony.  
"You will not win this Darksenter!" Becky tackles me down and we both fall to the ground below the balcony.  
I see Blossom watching us. Good. She will see how badly I hurt her mother. "You won't beat me." Becky said and charges me with dragonsafarice. I grab her arm before she can strike me and I steal her power and it transfers to me. I hit her arm with it and her arm goes limp. "AHHHHHHH!" Becky screams out and I smirk. "MAMA!" Blossom cried out.  
I kick her in the face and she goes flying into the ground. Her arm is badly injured and she can't even move it. Blood is dripping down on it as she gets up and holds her bloody damaged arm. Becky grabs her sword with her good arm and charges me.

I leap over my twin sister and dark bolts of fire shoot from my hand and hit her back making Becky drop to her knees.  
I run over and flip over her and kick her in the chin and punch her armor making it break. Becky hits a stone wall and falls to the ground panting. I walk over and step on her head and apply force. "MAMA!" I hear my niece call out in fright.  
"Don't you hear your daughter crying out to you Becky?" I ask and apply more force on her head with my boot.  
She grunts in pain and grinds her teeth.  
"DON'T YOU HEAR IT!?" I kick her in the face. "Why won't you do something to protect her." I taunt and walk away and go to Blossom.  
Blossom was scared and didn't know what to do.  
My own daughter was helping the dark army beat Becky's.  
Along with her crush, Bricen.  
"It's ok Blossom...don't be afraid." I whisper and stick out my hand for Blossom to grab it. "You will be safe with me."  
I whisper again. I hear my sister getting up from the ground. "SHE WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU!" She yells and charges me.  
"Oh dear excuse me for a moment." I tell my niece and walk to a charging Becky.

"MAMA!" Blossom calls out again. "SHUT UP!" I yell at her and Becky tackles me down. Her chest armor removed and showing an pink undershirt underneath. Becky punches me hard in the face. She was really mad. Can't blame her.  
I would be mad too if she was trying to take my daughter away from me. I smirk at her which only made Becky angrier.  
I knee her off of me and I reveal my dark energy babies. I grab my sister's head and pull it back to face mine.

"Shhhhh."I shoosh her and I was about to place them but Blossom shoots an arrow at me in my hand. I scream as it penetrated my skin. Becky takes advantage of the situation and leaps back and kicks me in the back hard. I see Brandon taking Blossom away. Blossom was my target...but before I could get to her...I had to deal with Becky first. I look back and see Becky's right arm healed fully. She used the spell: Dragons Heart, to heal her wound.  
I growled.

* * *

**Brandon's POV.**

* * *

"Daddy we have to help Mommy." Blossom begged to me.  
"I know dear I'm just getting you to safety with Kasey. She's at the underground candy store." Blossom eyes widen in delight. I run as fast as I can to the safest part of the city. "The wolves have not attacked here yet. But they will." I tell her and I drop Blossom to the floor. She lands on her feet and runs inside the store.  
"Do you need anything your majesty?" The candy register guy asked me.

"No thanks, I'm just here to get my girl to safety." I said and Blossom goes underground using the underground entrance. "KASEY!" Blossom yells in happiness.  
"Alright sir...take care." I nod at the man and run out of the store and to go help anyone who needs it.

* * *

**Back in Lightronicy. Brat's POV.**

* * *

I was running away from soldiers as they target me. I leap over them and zap them to death. They fall and die and I laugh and run in the opposite direction. "BRAT!" I heard a female call. "Bubbles." I said and turn around to face her.  
She had her staff in hand.  
I charge her with my fists and she doges my punch. I growl and try to zap her. She leaps everywhere dodging my moves.  
She smacks me in the face with her weapon and electrocutes my arm. I cry in pain. Bubbles runs off as the Queen comes over to me and kicks me out cold.

* * *

**Basra's POV**

* * *

More and more wolves were coming...we didn't know when they stop...or will they?  
"We keep fighting until the end no matter how long it takes!" I yell and zap wolves very fast. Bubbles was doing the same.  
"MOMMY LOOK OUT!" Bubbles warned me as I see gasp and see a wolf with blue eyes and red hair. "DIE!" He yells and charges me with high speeds. I braced for impact and I block his punch. "He...is...to...strong." I grunted as the beast strength was too much for me to handle. I slide against the dirt. "MOM!" Bubbles calls out.  
Somehow I overpower the beast throw him off of me.

I run off with Bubbles to make an escape before he gets back up. I had no time to deal with that creature, as Darksenter is here in Lightronicy. Becky told me she had used a clone spell. I believe she is also in Korstran. This was not a good sign at all for the 3 kingdoms...Dragon Rulers...help us make an epic combat to save these kingdoms once and for all!

* * *

_**Last part next! Review please. Ok guys there will be an epilogue and also a another team formation.**_

_**Reds**_

_**Blues**_

_**Greens. **_

_**I will do a poll on which one you like best.**_


	22. The Final Battle Part 3 (Final)

**The Curse Of Blossom **

**Ch 22- The Final Battle Part 3(Final)**

* * *

**In Lightronicy. No POV.**

* * *

Basra saw a lady with the same dress as Darksenter. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Basra approaches the woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dark Kona." She answers looking at Basra.

"Are you with Darksenter?" Basra asks getting ready to strike this lady.

"Yes I am." She said and charges Basra. Basra blocks her strike with her sword and shocks Kona away from her. "I am simply here to destroy Lightronicy...and your daughter!"

Basra eyes shot wide open and she gets mad and flies at Kona and they hit a mountain. "I don't know who you are, but you won't stop me!" Basra yells and she kicks Kona into the mountain. Basra repeatedly punches Kona with a thunder punch. Basra stabs Kona with her metal arm and shocks her to death. "A waist of time." Basra leaps away and Kona falls out of the mountain hole and onto the ground. Howls could be heard. "What is going on?" Basra then flies back to her kingdom only to see the wolves retreating.  
"They're retreating. But why?" Basra flies down to her husband who was holding Bubbles. "Is everything ok?"

"I don't know...the wolves are leaving...I'm sure Darksenter called them back." Baryon tells his wife.

"Is Bubbles ok?" Baryon gives Basra her daughter. "You're ok." Basra kisses her head and hugs her. "You think all the wolves are doing this?"

"I'm not sure...we should call and check." Baryon gets his compact and tries to call Brandon, but there is only static. "No signal." Baryon closes it.

"What do we do know?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't know." Baryon answers.

* * *

**In Korstran. No POV.**

* * *

The army just brought a lady in. They throw her to the ground, her hands chained up. She was wearing what Darksenter had but had green eyes and black hair. "Speak." The Queen orders her.

"My name...is Dark Fein." She looks up at Bolly with eyes glowing trying to remove the chains on her hands by using forthanas.

"I'm afraid that will not work." Bolly states. She gets up from her throne and walks to Fein. "Now tell me...what are you doing here in Korstran?" Howls could be heard outside. The wolves were...leaving. "And another thing...why are the dark wolves suddenly running away?" Bolly wanted answers now.

"You see my lady...this war is coming to an end...and you will see that." Fein laughs psychotically. Bolly has her blade out and is holding it tightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You will see...and you will not be able to see the light that comes from the Heavens, but only darkness from the depths of Hell!" Fein had a very crazy look. Her smile with sharp teeth showing and her eyes glowing and lets not forget that psychotic laughter. "I simply came her for your daughter."

Bolly slices her head off. Fein turns into fog. "Not a real person...Mmmmmmm." Bolly sheaths her sword and looks out the window...something was not right...Bolly then realized something...her eyes shot open and fear poured into her heart. "BECKY!"

* * *

**In Veliyone. Becky has Blossom and Kasey and they are running back to the castle. No POV.**

* * *

"Almost there!" Becky runs fast with her two daughters back to the castle when Darksenter stops them in their tracks.

"My wolves have done enough damage to the pathetic Kingdoms." Darksenter spits acid. Becky gasps. "Now I'm the only threat...no one else...if you can really stop me sister...then why not just kill me right here, right now." Was Darksenter really going to give herself that easily? No, Becky knew this was some kind of trap, she was smart enough to know that. "Come on Becky...I'm right here...just end it now! I know you can!" Darksenter taunts Becky and laughs. Becky lets go of her children and gets her sword out and aims the tip at her twin sister. "Come on Becky." Darksenter taunts her more.

"I...can't...I can't kill my own flesh and blood." Becky breaks down and drops her sword.

"I knew you couldn't do it." Darksenter floats up in the sky. The sky clears up.

"Look Mama...the dark black sky is gone." Kasey said and pointed up. Becky and Blossom look up and see the clear skies and moon.

"Is...it over Mommy?" Blossom asks.

"I...don't know...something tells me that it isn't...come on...let's get inside." Becky takes the girls inside and Becky shuts the castle doors. "Ok...kids now run along while I figure this out." Out of no where a giant sun fire ball comes down on the kingdom and explodes. Blossom and Kasey both get knocked back and Becky also. Kasey hits a wall and is passed, Blossom is not and a fire starts inside the castle. Blossom coughs as she breaths in the black smoke.

"MAMA!?" The floor was broken and so were pillars to hold up the ceiling. Blossom sees her mother on the ground motionless. "MAMA!" Blossom runs to her and drags her out of a fallen pillar that smashed her leg.

Becky coughs and looks at her daughter. "Blossom." The castle door burst open and Darksenter enters in slowly.  
Blossom gasps and holds her mother in her arms. Her hip has been stabbed by a piece of a ceiling that had fallen on her.

"Becky...did you really think I would just give up that easily?" Darksenter asks and pushes Blossom away from her mother. "Blo...ssom." Becky reaches for her daughter but her hand gets stepped on. "AH!" Becky groans.

"MAMA!" Blossom yells in fright. Darksenter stabs Becky with a energy drain knife. Blossom is horrified.

"Becky...this is a knife...that I found in the Dark Kingdom the first time I went there. I planned on using it on you sooner then later...but I just couldn't get the chance to...until now." Becky's power was getting drained and going into Darksenter's body. Becky's eye power begins to fade in color turning into black. Her vision is getting blurry and her hearing is getting muffled. She was powerless.

"Oh my Becky...it looks like you won't be making it out of here." Darksenter laughs.

"Blossom...you will find this boy...and he will bring you happiness...he will give you strength...and he will give you love...find him...and destroy the Dark Kingdom!" Becky yells and gets stabbed by Darksenter in the heart and drains all of her power. Becky gasps out and reaches for her daughter...but fails and her hand drops to the floor...her eyes are now black and no more eye power. Darksenter rips out Becky's heart and licks it. Blossom was terrified...she was so scared she couldn't move, nor make a sound. Darksenter throws the heart away and walks to her niece, she grabs Blossom.

"You Blossom...are now cursed...forever." Darksenter says and breathes a dark fog onto Blossom's neck making a black symbol, a dark circle ring with red inside on the three rings. "I love you, you know that?" Darksenter strokes Blossom's hair and puts her asleep.

"Mommy...is it over?" Berserk asks her. Darksenter turns to her.

"Yes it is. Now this kingdom along with the others will be on lock down...no one...will ever see them open again!" Darksenter walks to her daughter.

"What about Blossom?" She asks her.

"She is all yours...to deal with...she will be your enemy...I cursed her...so now every time she enters battle...she will always get reminded of that day her mom died in front of her...and that will weaken her heart and she will be useless...and you can hurt her as much as you like." Darksenter whispered in her daughters ear.

"It's time to go home." Darksenter said and walked out of Veliyone with her daughter Berserk.

* * *

_***A Dark Wolf Howls signaling the end.***_

* * *

**OK GUYS THIS WAS THE END OF THE STORY...BUT THERE IS MORE...A LOT MORE...A SEQUEAL WILL BE MADE**

_**6 YEARS LATER**_

_**MOVING TO A NEW CITY**_

_**NEW CHARACTERS**_

_**AND THE PPGZ JOURNEY TO BRING BACK THE 3 KINGDOMS BACK INTO KINGSHIP.**_

**REVIEW! I will be taking a break ok...so don't worry the sequel will be coming but there will be an Epilogue for this...so stay tuned for that! HOPE THIS STORY WAS AWESOME!**


	23. Epilogue

**The Curse Of Blossom-Epilogue**

**The Day After Becky's Death.  
(Brandon died against Darkdy. Blossom will get the news 6 years later.)**

* * *

**A Bus has stopped at the entrance to Velly. Blossom, holding Kasey's hand, is very upset and is walking slowly as she waits to get called to get on the bus. No POV.**

* * *

Blossom was looking at the ground wearing a cloak and a hoodie. A Man with a mustache and was kind of fat and had gray short hair who was getting survivors of Velly onto the bus. His name was Mr. Mayor.

"Single line everybody! I need a single line please!" Mayor yelled trying to get the peoples attention. "I need the Daughter of Becky and Brandon first. Blossom and Kasey Please step up to the bus!" Mayor announced. Blossom and Kasey walk slowly to the bus and enter in. "I will get these girls to the city first...I'll be back for the rest of you all." Mayor got onto the bus and closed the door shut. He sits in the back with Blossom and Kasey. "I'm so sorry for your loss...want anything?" Mayor asked. Blossom shakes her head and is looking down. "We will be in New Townsvile shortly."

"Who...else is going?" Blossom asked in a quiet tone.

"Bubbles and Buttercup. They're already there." Mayor said and got up and looks out the window. "Now no one really knows about the kingdoms...so I want you both to keep your powers hidden. Understood?"

"Yes...sir." Blossom said and takes off her hoodie and she grabs her bow and throws it at the window with a grunt and sobs. The bus stops in New Townsvile. "Ok...we are here now." Mayor said and guides the crying Blossom and Kasey out of the bus. "Now were not sure where you will be living...but we will find you a place." Mayor enters in the mayor's office and there standing was a women in a white office dress skirt with long blonde hair covering her face. "Ms. Bellum. You will watch these kids here until we find them a good home to stay in. I will go back to get the other survivors." Mayor said and was about to walk out when Blossom stopped him.

"Wait...where is Iris and Chaud?" She asked putting her hoodie back on.

"Yea I mean, Iris is Blossom's best friend." Kasey stated.

"They are in another city, Megavile aka ACDC Town. But don't worry you will see them at the school that I agreed with the Ribitta to combine the schools to make one. It is an elementary and a High School as well" Mayor said and walked out the door. **(A/N: Ribitta from Megaman.)**

"Hi girls...I am Ms. Bellum and I am the assistant of the Mayor. I will watch over you both until we find a good home for you." Bellum said and patted Kasey's head.

"Miss...do you have any candy?" Kasey asked.

"I do." Bellum said and goes to a cabinet and takes out a box of candy. "Here you go." Ms Bellum gave Kasey the box.

"Hey Blossom...do you want some?" Kasey puts the box in her face.

"No." Blossom said.

"More for me then." Kasey starts eating.

* * *

**At the new home of The Matsubara.**

* * *

Buttercup walks in her new home She was not happy that she had to move out of Korstran and that she has to keep her powers hidden, but at least she is away from Brute. Dai enters in also. He was kind of not really digging the new home, but he had to live with it. Bolly and Bersto check their room and they remove there armor and change into regular clothes. Bolly was wearing a light green shirt with jeans and black boots. Her arms stood out as they were buff and her breasts did too a bit. Bolly now has short black hair but she might change the color of it to a teal. **(A/N: Hinting to be Buttercup's mom from the anime PPGZ)  
**Bersto didn't wear a shirt showing off his strong muscle chest and arms and abs. His hair was cut short and black...but he wanted to try out a new color. Maybe dark brown? He also had black pants and dark green boots to wear. **(A/N: Hinting to be the Mask Wonder. Buttercups dad from the anime PPGZ)**

"We should probably put the weapons in the basement." Said Bolly.

"Good idea babe." Bersto said and puts his weapon in the basement closet, same with his wife. Bersto locks it and goes back up. "We should use this for emergencies." Bolly said and walked back up. "Yes indeed." Bersto closes the door and locks it.

Dai changed clothes also. He now was wearing a dark green shirt with a brown pants and brown house shoes. Buttercup also changed clothes. Since she was a tomboy she didn't dare to wear dresses or skirts. She was was black shorts and a light green top with some black braces on her arms and green shoes. She also thinking of changing her hair color to a light white purple. So Brute won't recognize her.

"So Miyu is at ACDC Town?" Buttercup asks her big brother sitting at the dinner table sipping a coke.

"Yea...But the good thing is I get to see her at school. The Mayor over at Megavile and here in New Townsvile agreed on combining the schools to make 1. So they going to build one in an area out of New Townsvile where it is close to Megavile. It's an elementary and High School." Dai said and sips his soda.

"Oh thank goodness...I get to see Sonia." Buttercup put her feet on the dinner table. Bolly walks in and sees Buttercups feet on the table. "Buttercup...feet down." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes mom." Buttercup puts her feet down off the table.

* * *

**At Bubbles New Home. A Mansion.**

* * *

"Bubbles...my mother lives here ok...The reason I made her move here was to protect her from danger...and this is your first time meeting her...she is your grandmother...Ok" Basra enters in the house and she sees her mother. Ms Gotukuji. Or Ms G for short.

"Welcome." She hugs Basra and Baryon. "Hello Bubbles...I am your grandmother...You look so much like my daughter." Ms G smiles.

"Thanks Granny." Bubbles smiles back. "So mom does granny know Stormayce?" Bubbles asks.

"Yes and she is very intelligent and very strong...she may be old...but she has a great fighting skill." Basra answers.

"Oh yes I do." Granny chuckles. "Come try my new tea I made Bubbles." Ms G walks to the kitchen.

"Ok." Bubbles skips to the kitchen with her grandmother.

"She is going to like it here Baryon." Basra said and hugs her husband.

"She will." Baryon smiles.

* * *

**At a underground lair.**

* * *

Darksenter enters in the cave with her daughter. "Berserk...there is someone I like you to meet. He is the main villain of New Townsvile...but not for long." Darksenter said and walks to a small room and it opens and Berserk sees a figure with a large purple cloak and a weird helmet.

"Welcome." He said and turns around.

"What the heck is that?" Berserk points to the figure.

"He is a monkey my dear." Darksenter explains. "He was hit by some strange dark ray that uh shot out of the Dark Kingdom and into New Townsvile long ago...and here he is...a talking green monkey. His name is Mojo. And you will treat him nice."

"Yes I am Mojo." Mojo says and walks to them and shakes Darksenter's hand and Berserk.

"Welcome to my lair...I plan on moving closer to New Townsvile in the future...and I will." Mojo says. "Help yourself to anything you may like. I got TV and I got some snacks and a couch."

"That is nice Mojo but I just came here to let Berserk see you." Darksenter explains.

"Oh well in that case...come back later...when I move out of this darn cave and into a real house." Mojo said and points to his bags he has packed. "I know it's a lot and I can't do it all by myself...so I want you girls to help me."

"We will sir." Berserk says.

"I will come back with some other people." Darksenter said and walked out of the cave with her daughter.

"I shall wait." Mojo said and sits down eating some crackers.

"Good." Darksenter flies back to the Dark Kingdom with her Daughter.

* * *

**A/N: OK GUYS NOW IT IS TIME FOR SOME INFO ON THE SEQUEL IT WILL BE 6 YEARS LATER AND I WILL GIVE THE AGES OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS. AND THE COLORED TEAMS AS WELL FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. 24.**


	24. Last Info

**The Curse Of Blossom- Last Info.**

**AGES FOR SEQUEL.**

* * *

**BLOSSOM-14  
**

**BUBBLES-14**

**BUTTERCUP-14**

**IRIS-16**

**MAYLU-14**

**SONIA-15**

**CHAUD-16**

**LAN-14**

**GEO-15**

**BRICK-16**

**BOOMER-15**

**BUTCH-16**

**KASEY-11**

**DAI-20**

**BOLLY-38**

**BERSTO-41**

**BASRA-35**

**BARYON-38**

**BOLA-35**

**BRICEN-20**

**BERSERK-16**

**BRUTE-16**

**BRAT-16**

**MIYU-19**

**TIA-21**

**Lady Vega-40(Megaman)**

**Deathstroke/Slade-45(Young Jutice)**

**SAL-18**

**ANNIE-19**

**Rakia-20(Megaman)**

**Ms Mari-38(Megaman)**

**Ms Keane-35**

**CODY-17**

**ACE-17**

**MS G-74(Ppgz)**

**DARKSENTER-36**

**MOJO-50(Ppgz)**

**HIMEKO-14(Ppgz)**

**YAI-14(Megaman)**

**MIKO-18(Ppgz)**

**LUNA-18(Megaman)**

**BASS-30(Megaman)**

**HIM-(UNKNOWN)**

**Mr Mayor-48(Ppgz)**

**Ribitta-30(Megaman)**

**Ms Bellum-39(Ppgz)**

**Professor Utonium-30(Ppgz)**

**Ken-12(Ppgz)**

**Peach The Dog Human Age-10(Ppgz)**

**Lord Wily-45(Megaman)**

**Katery-30**

**Darkdy-37**

**Anthony(ME)-20**

**Rachiel-21**

**Jordan-20**

**Satan-(No Age)**

**DARK MAGICIAN GIRL/Darkia-18(Yugioh)**

**DARK MAGICIAN/Darkalas-22(Yugioh)**

_**COLOR TEAMS**_

* * *

_**REDS**_

* * *

**Brick**

**Chaud**

**Blossom**

**Iris**

* * *

_**BLUES**_

* * *

**Boomer**

**Lan**

**Bubbles**

**Maylu**

* * *

_**GREENS**_

* * *

**Butch**

**Geo**

**Buttercup**

**Sonia**

* * *

_**Coloured crushes**_

* * *

_**Blues**_

* * *

**Maylu Crush On Lan**

**Boomer Crush On Bubbles**

* * *

**_Reds_**

* * *

**Blossom Crush On Brick**

**Chaud Crush On Iris**

* * *

**_Greens_**

* * *

**Geo Crush On Sonia**

**Butch Crush On Buttercup**

* * *

_**A/N: Ok guys I have a poll on which one is your fave color teams It is on my profile feel free to vote :) I will be taking a break ok guys...I hope you can wait. Thanks for reading.**_


	25. Update!

**THE SEQUEL TO THE CURSE OF BLOSSOM IS POSTED! FEEL FREE TO READ IT!**

**Thanks for supporting this first story and I hope to see you all in my next story: Blossoms Curse in the reviews.**


End file.
